The McCracken Sisters
by qayyumforgood
Summary: What does it take to raise three adopted kids in the realised science fiction age (a.k.a. today)?
1. NOTICE ON CHARACTERS and C1: That Day

**The McCracken Sisters**

 **Character details:**

Professor Utonium = Professor Peter Tarkovsky, is currently professor of Agricultural Science in a nearby university in New England.

The Powerpuff Girls = Blossom McCracken, Buttercup McCracken, Bubbles McCracken. Imagine their bodies slightly bigger, more of normal kids size, and they used to wear ill-fitting clothes when they have just been brought, then, along the story, they wear overlong shirts and loose white trousers and a black belt, like a cross between long skirts and taekwondo attire.

Bliss Utonium changed to Bliss Gonzales, no longer from the Utonium or McCracken family, now changed to a child from a Hispanic family.

The RowdyRuff Boys = Boomer Ellison, Butch Ellison, Brick Ellison.

Miss Keane = Florence Keane, an Arts teacher in New New Frankfurt primary school.

Stacy = Princess Morbucks, minus the love for money.

 **Borrowed characters:**

Timmy, their parents and Vicky, from Fairly OddParents by Butch Hartman.

Professor Haskell, from Douglas Haskell. This fiction depicts him as a friend of Prof. Peter's while studying architecture before Prof. Peter dropped out and started again with Agricultural Science. They still maintain contact with each other.

Craig McCracken, from Craig McCracken.

Wallace Heatherworth, from Wallace and Gromit by Nick Park. This fiction depicts him as married to Anatolya Tarkovsky, born and lived in United States.

P. E. Mr. Sacks, from Ryan Higa in YouTube video 'Powerpuff Girls Parody'

 **Story idea by Abdul Qayyum, released to public domain. PowerPuff Girls owned by Cartoon Network, created by Craig McCracken. All borrowed characters created by respective persons.**

* * *

 **That Day**

9.45 am in New New Frankfurt, New Hampshire, New England, United States

Prof. Peter Tarkovsky was relieved that the bureau has accepted him as the suitable person to adopt children. Now, where was I?, surmise Prof. Peter.

Prof. Peter was checking on the computer, with picture viewer on, out come pictures of kids standing behind a wall, marked with heights in centimetres, and their identifications. The picture was taken from the adoption offer book in the New New Frankfurt Orphanage several days earlier, using his old digital camera.

He panicked at the state of his house. The entire house is not kids-friendly. He goes outside and put out his toolbox. He placed it on the kitchen table, and pull out a lot of tools, and that's it. He got nothing done. He had no experience with home renovation.

He had pasted some notes on the door:

'MY POTENTIAL KIDS' ROOM'

Pasted near the door knob:

'Why did I not take into account their heights before?'

On the chair:

'Gotta buy new shorter table and shorter chair - chair too high, table too high.'

On the table are some more papers and masking tape, to which he had planned to paste all renovation notes all over the house, so that if he chanced on a renovation man, he can tell them what needs to be done, just by reading the notes around the house.

He looked at the notes pasted on the side of the main entrance door.

The notes' headlines:

'GET ADOPTED KIDS FROM NEW NEW FRANKFURT ORPHANAGE AT 10.00 am'

'TRASH COLLECTION SCHEDULE'

He looked at the clock, place at the centre of the party wall of the house near the dining table, the one where from both bedroom doors, he can see it directly after opening the door.

It is 10.02 am

Had to go.

He collected his oath, release forms, and his proofs that he is fit to be a guardian.

He rushed to the car, and drive past scenery. He aim for the orphanage, and he had arrived.

He immediately go along with the procedure, and he met the kids. So, he said, "Kids, I'll be your guardian from now on. However, we will have to go back to my home first."

The kids are confused but understanding, so they just go inside the car. Prof. Peter drove them back home.

So, they enter the note-filled house, and tell the kids to sit at the sofa. "Don't worry, this one is note-free.", he said.

He asked the kids, "Do you have a name?"

One of them said "No."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, let me introduce myself. My name is Peter Tarkovsky. Professor Peter Tarkovsky. You can call me Dad, or Peter, or Professor. Any of these is okay for me."

One of them said, "Can't we just call you Dad? It is simpler that way."

Prof. Peter said, "Okay, Dad is okay. Now, I'd like you to have a name. Now, you can change them later, but this is what I thought of you."

For the one who wears ribbons: Blossom.

For the one who has cowlicks at the back: Buttercup.

For the one who has one ponytail at the back: Bubbles.

Prof. Peter said, "Now, if you'd like to change your name, just come to me and I'll be the witness. Here's your room."

So, he shows them the room with the note 'MY POTENTIAL KIDS' ROOM'

The room was empty.

Prof. Peter thought of the cardboard he had saved. The cardboards were neatly organised and put in a clean and dry space. Prof. Peter took all the cardboards.

He put all the cardboards in the room.

It is among the first furnitures in the room, and they seemed to have fun with it.

The End.

 _There are more chapters awaiting your readership. Look at above right. See the drop-down menu that says 'NOTICE ON CHARACTERS and C1: The Day'? Click on that and the menu of chapters will drop down. Also, if you want to copy this story (since it's public domain), it's in my DeviantArt profile. Search for deviant 'Qayyum94'. Personally did not have experience in adopting kids, so this chapter is deemed unrealistic by the author. However, the storage of cardboards is from author's personal recollections._


	2. C2: Children at Work

**Children at Work**

Prof. Peter is happy that the children are having fun with their rooms and all, but there remains a question: who should I depend these girls on when I am at work? After thinking, he first contacted his adjacent neighbours, both of which:

1) have children on their own and 2) are struggling to keep up with their tasks that they do not have time and capacity for more managing.

Prof. Peter considered taking a babysitter, but wonders whether the babysitters truly has understanding of what kids truly need or is in just for the money and paying bills.

Prof. Peter also considers taking them to the kindergarten, but he noticed that even HE did not find kindergartens attractive. Prof. Peter wondered who can be their caretaker.

In the end, Prof. Peter makes a sign on paper, in his bedroom:  
'I NEED CARETAKER ASSISTANCE FOR MY KIDS. PLEASE SEND LETTERS HERE IF YOU ARE INTERESTED.' Then, that's it. The rest - blank.

So, Prof. Peter calls the kids.

"Kids, I have a dillema. Tomorrow, I am going to work, and during that time, nobody is taking care of you. What you propose that I should do?", Prof. Peter asked.

"Well, what options do you have?", Blossom asked.

"I can leave you you to the caretaker, or I can send you to the kindergarten, or I can take you to my workplace.", Prof. Peter answered.

"What do you think about them?", Blossom asked.

"If I leave you to the caretaker, I am worried that the caretaker will not understand you. If I leave you in the kindergarten - well, I can, but it is more because it is expensive and I did not think the atmosphere of the kindergarten is suitable for you. If I take you to my workplace, I will be worried about your safety, as well as causing a lot of trouble to these security guards, seeing you walk alone, and my room being so small - I wonder if you found much to play in that small room. Well, of course there's the university library - the university is where I work - so, yes, we can all go to the university library if you want, but I wonder if you can actually read all those heavy textbooks and diagrams."

"Wait, you said university? What's a university?", Blossom asked.

"University is a place where a lot of older people read and study. A lot of interestingly educational stuff happens there.", Prof. Peter answered.

"Educational stuff? What is that?", Blossom asked.

"... ... ... ... well, we teach and learn about everything.", Prof. Peter answered.

"Hmm... I choose the university.", Blossom answered.

"Buttercup?", Prof. Peter asked.

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... library... ... ...", Buttercup answered.

"Bubbles?"

"... zzz ... zzz ... zzz ...", Bubbles snored silently, her eyes closed gently.

"Bubbles?"

"... (sniff)... hu- Yes?", responds Bubbles.

"The caretaker, kindergarten, or my university?", asked Prof. Peter.

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... university?", said Bubbles.

"Alright, you kids can go to your rooms. I will decide what to choose and I will call you back.", Prof. Peter ordered.

As Prof Peter sat alone on the dining table, he utters to himself:

"I'd like that university option. Sure, if I free the kids, of course the security guards will worry, because I did not keep track of them! HOWEVER, if I just limit them to my room, my classes and the university library, and make sure the kids got something to do, it's not such a bad idea after all. Yeah... ... ... yeah... I think I'm going with that."

So, Prof. Peter calls back the kids and say, "You can follow me to the university."

"YAY! To the university!", said Blossom, cheering honestly.

Bubbles and Buttercup's jaws dropped slightly. Blossom said to them, "We're going to the university! We're going to the university!", Blossom said, while grabbing and shaking their shoulders. They are indeed happy, but none is as exuberant as Blossom.

The next day, the kids prepared themselves - albeit with having only cardboard as furniture won't do, so Prof. Peter makes space on his queen-sized bed for them in the night. Prof. Peter gave them his clean towels for his girls - one day, he will go thirfting with these girls - so he wished. So as the kids got ready, he writes down a note:

'FIND A REPAIRMAN/HANDYMAN TO HANDLE HOME RENO'

'GO THRIFTING DURING CLOSEST WEEKEND'

He put the date, and removed the note showing previous date, seeing what jobs had he not completed, and he write them all down on the newer note.

He immediately grabs his bags, containing his materials, and his keys. He looked at them ready for their first trip. He said, "I'm... sorry I'm a bit late. Come, kids.", Prof. Peter added.

They entered the car, drove past scenery, and arrived at the university. Finding a parking spot is a little tougher, but at last they secured a parking spot.

Firstly, Prof. Peter needs something to keep them occupied. So, he called the kids back. "Kids, we'll go the art store first.", Prof. Peter said. So, they drive again, and parked at Art and Design faculty. The professor tried to locate an art store among the few businesses that are allowed to be set up by the university, and he chanced upon one.

Prof. Peter ordered them to buy something that can be used directly, eg. crayons and colour pencils, sharpeners, and paper, "... and only pick the ones that you will use often, because Dad wants to keep only one or two things." So they went and brought those colour crayons, colour pencils and pencils. Prof. Peter brought sharpeners and several rolls of mahhjong papers. He paid them, and drove back to his faculty. They immediately go to his room.

The room is quite special. It contained a lot of books.

With Prof. Peter relaxing himself and started working, the kids pulled out mahhjong paper and started drawing.

Blossom draws a circle.

Prof. Peter looks and Blossom asked, "Dad, what is THIS?"

"It's a circle.", Prof. Peter answers.

"OOH. Circles?", Blossom asked.

"Yes! Circles!", answered Prof. Peter.

They they drew some more.

Bubbles made a triangle.

"Dad, what is THAT?", Blossom said.

"It's a triangle.", Prof. Peter answered.

"Triangle?", Bubbles said.

"Yes! It's a triangle!", answered Prof. Peter.

"Ooaa... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...", Bubbles exclaimed.

Bubbles looked at Buttercup's drawing.

"Buttercup, what's that?", said Bubbles.

"It's a drawing.", said Buttercup.

"That's... ... ... true.", said Prof. Peter.

"But what kind of drawing is that?", said Bubbles.

"It's squiggles.", said Prof. Peter.

They sat silently as Buttercup drew more and more squiggles. She drew so much that the drawing nearly engulf her. Buttercup's is the largest drawing among them.

He looks at the time. It is time.

"Come kids, pack your stuff here, and carry my small things: we'll go to my class.", Prof. Peter ordered them. So they did.

At his first class with with the kids on board, he introduced them to students: "These are my kids: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. They will be a part of my class from now on, so I want you to treat them kindly and softly to them. Make sure you restrain your behaviour when you are approaching my kids. I have volunteered to take care of these kids, so DO behave."

After the warning, the class begin.

The kids sat at the very front of the seat, facing Prof. Peter., keeping guard of Prof. Peter's small materials. Prof. Peter often called them when he needed them or if he did not use them anymore.

The classes began to have that cheerful atmosphere, and even Prof. Peter is swept in. He began getting exicted at making small scale models that he can show to his class, just to pique their interest. The class will often get up close, seeing what he meant by that model, as he carefully guided them with succint descriptions of what they represent. He never feel this excited and pleasant before this. Making all those models was something he rarely do before in his classes.

Often, the girls will eventually get bored, and they will ask Prof. Peter, "Dad, can we go to the library?", asked Buttercup. So, Prof. Peter, with all his materials, embarked to the library, with the girls in front of him.

In the library, Prof. Peter did allow them to run about, playing silent tag, and silent games, as long as they do not bother anybody reading and looking at books, while he continues on with his work.

He looked at his watch. It is 7.00 pm.

The girls are beside him, asleep, with saliva on the library desk beside his.

"Come kids, we'll go home. Wash your face, and wash off the mess on that desk.", he ordered. He supplied tissues and water from his reusable bottle. They washed their faces and wash and dry the place where the saliva was.

Thus, marks his first days with the kids. He wondered how he can even be interested doing any more education if he had continued without kids.

The End.

 _Scene of child drawing from Don Hertzfeldt's World of Tomorrow, and 'We're going to the (insert place name here)' from Little Nemo movie, by Tokyo Movie Shinsha. RENO, from Ron Gilbert's Thimbleweed Park. The university, including the lecture hall, is based off Universiti Teknologi MARA._ _Girls playing tag from The PowerPuff Girls Movie._


	3. C3: Thrifting

**Thrifting**

Prof. Peter thought of buying for these girls some more clothes, towels and some art supplies more geared to craft. So, before they go, Prof. Peter slashes the 'GO THRIFTING DURING CLOSEST WEEKEND' note and together went shopping at the closest thrift store.

They enter the thrift store, and Prof. Peter said, "We will bring home; clothes, towels; from here. Okay? Then, we'll relax a bit." So, they went to clothes section, and the kids tried clothes. Prof. Peter asked them to forgo appearance. "Just search for clothes that fit you comfortably.", Prof. Peter said. The kids brought five clothes each and four towels each.

As they rest, Blossom asked, "Dad, can we all play a game of tag here?"

"Alright, but that electronics and utensils section is a dead zone. Don't go there. You can play tag around the rest of the store. Just don't bump on other people.", Prof. Peter said.

So they play the game of tag around the store, while Prof. Peter rests at the wider aisle, with their clothes at him.

They finished resting after 30 minutes and Prof. Peter paid all of them. They went straight to car and went to an art store.

"Alright, we're here because we need extra tools. Here, I've done the list. Cutting mat, scissors, steel ruler, retractable knive, hot glue gun, PVC hot glue tube, white glue, and set squares." He gives a scrap of paper to each, and gave a pen to rewrite his list. The pen passes until Prof. Peter got it back. Then, they went and find all the things in the list.

They are now at the cashier, and Prof. Peter looked at the figure. He paid a lot in so few days, but it is worth it, because these tools will be used often anyway.

They went back home, put their newly bought things to their respective bedrooms, and rested for the remainder of day.

The End.

 _Game of tag from The PowerPuff Girls Movie. The act of thrifting by Clint Basinger in LGR Thrifts video series on YouTube._


	4. C4: Independant Training

**Independant Training**

Prof. Peter calls the kids. The house is beginning to get messy. Prof. Peter said, "The house is getting messy. Can you kids help me with house chores?", Prof. Peter asked. "Okay dad, we'll come.", said Blossom. They stopped and tidy up their things, and they went to the kitchen section of the main hall.

So, Prof. Peter starts with the dishes. Prof. Peter shows how to wash the dishes, and they do, with Prof. Peter arranging neatly the clean dishes.

Then, they get down to washing their clothes. The kids follow Prof. Peter in washing their clothes.

Once they had put the clothes on the line against the bright sunny sky, they get down to cleaning up floors. Prof. Peter only has one mop and one broom, and a pail, so the kids see how Prof. Peter cleans the floor, and tries to emulate them. Prof. Peter is arranging things in the main hall so that the hall looks neater. In the end, the house really do look neater, more airy and had a purer atmosphere than before.

Sometimes Prof. Peter inspects the kids for their personal hygeine. Prof. Peter wanted to make sure that the kids all know how to do proper toilet potty, and know how to properly brush their teeth, and how to properly wash their body. Prof. Peter assists the kids and let the kids do it themselves with supervision.

Such are their chores, that they repeat every so often; if not day by day, week by week. Prof. Peter usually participates in the chores assigned to girls and gives input on what to do and not to do for them. Sometimes, his solution does not work as expected and the girls all come up with their own solutions. Prof. Peter often said, "Give them a try.", and often it fails, but on repeated experiments with different twists, one of them works. Prof. Peter had learnt from practicing house chores as much as the kids do.

Prof. Peter sometimes have guests that come to their home; Prof. Peter took this chance to make the girls practice preparing themselves before the guests arrive. Prof. Peter put a full-height wall mirror on one edge of their room so that they can "...see how you dress...". The mirror was covered with cloth so that the room does not feel strange and surreal. Prof. Peter then remembers that he also needed to prepare himself, and to see how he dress like, so he also put another full-height mirror behind one of the doors of his cupboard.

Much early days with the girls had been spent on this type of training, and as a result, Prof. Peter is happy, because he did not have to fork out money to pay for a maid to do these house chores, and he is also more relaxed, because they deal with household chores together, leaving only personal chores to do.

The End.

 _Independant training from author's personal account. With thanks to Pinkie pie sweets for the much bolder characterisations of Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles, such that the voice is ascertained to be Blossom, which, before, is confused between Blossom and Buttercup._


	5. C5: Home Renovation, Part 1

**Home Renovation, Part 1**

Prof. Peter now wants to finish off the house. The house is still note-ridden, so he began to get to the point the he really just want to get rid of them, causing him to want the renovation to happen soon.

Prof. Peter calls Prof. Haskell to come to his house for a quick sketch. Prof. Haskell come with his sketchbook and pencil purse containing pencils, calculator and colour pencil. Prof. Haskell begin drawing with Prof. Peter and the kids witnessing.

The inside perimeters of every room need to be ascertained first. He wanted to borrow something like, a measuring tape. Prof. Peter lent it to him.

First, he pulled off a piece of paper, then dart back and forth round the rooms around the house to obtain the general layout. As he darted, he noticed the pattern, and so he drew the general outline. The lines need not be precise in this sketch, Prof. Haskell says, since he will specify the dimensions in the drawing.

Once the general layout of the walls has been ascertained, he began ascertaining the interior circumference of each room with Prof. Peter's measuring tape. The dimensions specified in reference to the lines will be the point of reference of the next drawing, not the actual dimensions of those lines, Prof. Haskell says. Since he only wanted to do just the plan, he did not record the height of the walls in each room. Prof. Peter and the kids follow and witness him dart back and forth, and straightening up the always falling measuring tape with patience.

Now, he has a rough plan of the house. However, what he wanted is a full-bodied plan of the house, so, he return to the dining table, pulled off another paper, and... he wanted a steel ruler.

So, Prof. Haskell said, "Do you have any steel rulers?".

"Yes, I do. Can you wait?", Blossom said.

"Yes.", Prof. Haskell said.

She went to their room and come out with steel ruler, held hostage between the fist of her hand.

So, Prof. Haskell said, "Thank you.", and began musing at the all those little lines that denote the lengths in centimetres and inches. He begin to wonder, how he could just fit the entire house in one drawing and can still be easy to count and do arithmetic when the moment calls for numbers instead of evident magnitude of the lines.

He begin looking at his past drawing. He added all the length and width so that the total length and width can be ascertained. Then, he divided those informations with the actual length and width of the A4 paper. Thus, using the calculator, he has ascertained the exact scale that can barely fit the whole drawing. He begin to ascertain the closest scale easiest in terms of arithmetic by trial and error. In the end, he draws a one centimetre by one centimetre grid all over the paper, the he writes: 1 cm = 0.5 m as the grid's scale.

He forgot to take two things: The garden's dimensions and the thickness of the exterior and interior wall. He took them, and using all the available information, he sat back at the dining chair, put his things on the dining table and begin drawing the penultimate plan. The genral layout is fixed and the magnitude of lines now match in terms of aspect ratio, to the dimensions specified. There's even the correct ratio of wall thickness in the drawing. He completed the drawing in black and white.

He looked at the time. The drawing took him 5 hours.

All that on two A4 papers, and hand-drawn too!

"I'm sorry it took so long to get it done. It's obviously NOT a quick sketch. I am sorry.", Prof. Haskell said.

"No, no... you actually made our job a LOT easier.", said Prof. Peter.

Prof. Haskell kept the original drawing, and goes out to make facsimiles of the original drawing: two for Prof. Haskell, two for Prof. Peter.

Prof. Peter and the kids are left. Prof. Peter looks at the kids, bored themselves deeply. All three of them are asleep! Prof. Peter wakes them up and said, "Kids, would you like a nice fresh apple juice?"

The kids lit up, "Oh, yes, yes, dad!", Blossom said. So, he gave the money to the kids, and tell them to buy two big cartons of apple juice at the closest grocery shop near their house. So they go, and all Prof. Peter really need to do now is to arrange the glasses for Prof. Haskell and themselves, and wait.

The kids come first. Prof. Peter puts those two cartons at the table, and they waited for Prof. Haskell. Prof. Haskell came, ended up with two copies for him and 20 copies to Prof. Peter. Prof. Haskell gives the copies and Prof. Peter paid him 60 dollars for his service. "That's a LOT of dollars for just a scrap of A4 paper." Prof. Haskell said. "Well, I did not have the privilege to do drawings like that, my friend. I really don't. You had the nerve to stay put for 5 hours for that. I admire your dedication.", Prof. Peter said. So they sit together and have a nice apple juice for 30 minutes.

Prof. Haskell left, and said to Prof. Peter, "Nobody really gave me the time to fully flesh out the drawings like you do. I admire your dedication... ... ... Well, I hope to God that we'll meet again soon!"

"Yes, yes, I hope we do too.", Prof. Peter said.

Prof. Haskell left, and they rested for the remainder of the day.

The End.

 _Sketching experience from author's personal account._


	6. C6: Home Renovation, Part 2

**Home Renovation, Part 2**

The next day, they do their house chores and meet at the dining table, as usual.

Everyone was quiet, and looking down, and feeling fatigued.

Prof. Peter stared at the 20 copies of Prof. Haskell's plan of the house.

He stared, stared, and stared at the drawing. They were very, very bored and tired, and just want to lay somewhere nice and cozy together, formally, like sitting on the dining chair, with their arms under their heads at the dining table. The kids snored, and Prof. Peter realises the kids are asleep.

Just for testing, he pulled off a piece of paper, and just TRY to tear a smaller rectangle out of the piece of paper.

He looked at the main hall in the plan, and the rectangle - he thought of the sofa while he was tearing that rectangle and inevitably, it approximates the size of the sofa in relation to the main hall - so he write on it 'sofa' ... just for testing.

Next, he just put the rectangle on the plan. A nice cozy 'sofa', a very light one too. He moved the 'sofa' everywhere, and just assume this 'sofa' can move like a feather. He began putting the rectangle called 'sofa' at various places, places that he could only dream of, and imagine the sofa is placed there - which the sofa currently sits at the other place.

He began musing at what will happen if he put the sofa there. If he put the sofa at the place where the dining table went, well - of course they are going to have a nice cozy time every meal, but he wondered, no table? No table to hold food? They have to hold the plate, and having food fall on their laps? No way that will happen, muses Prof. Peter.

What if the sofa is at the outside? He wondered that, well the children will enjoy being outside and tend to gardening more instead of the small lawn they have now. Well, the living room becomes empty, and looked like a good spot for dining table and chairs. He do not know what can he think more of it, so he put the sofa outside. The sofa - he can barely slide the structure, with cushions of the sofa removed, made a low screeching noise, that the kids awake.

"Dad?", said Blossom.

"Kids, you awake? I want to see whether the sofa is better placed outside.", said Prof. Peter.

The sofa is almost at the edge of the back door. The kids, carefully walking among the cushions, run outside, and help Prof. Peter with hauling the sofa to where Prof. Peter wants. The sofa - hmm... sounds nice to sit. So, he and the kids sit, overlooking the lawn. The breeze of the wind causes the mood of Prof. Peter to further relax. The fresh air, and the clear yellow-ish white light of day reinvirogates a sensation of the wideness of the breadth of the world and its outer space, compared with the microscopically tiny swarm of plantae, animalia and its environs.

Today, they sit, and feel the breadth of life.

Today, they sit, and feel the breadth of their past whittled down.

Today, they sit, and zoned out, and with the eyes closed, slowly pulling inwards towards the the centre of gravity of their mind, and their bodies.

Today, they sit still.

Today, they won't ever stop sitting still, until their migraines phases off little and little, until their brains says: okay, you can go with peace.

So they went, and so the time went by as it has always been, quietly moving on and on and on until everyone is bored.

So, they slowly stand and walk, and view the hall in a new way, like seeing a just abandoned house of others, with its paints and trimmings still fresh and looked like someone maintained them.

So they moved back to their hall, without the sofa.

Prof. Peter give a copy of Prof. Haskell's drawing to the kids and asked them to hold "... and if you don't have any idea what to do with it, just look and store it until you feel you need to do something to your room."

So they moved back to their bedrooms, and they noticed cardboards sterwn over, so they arranged it back neatly and orderly, with care and consideration.

Prof. Peter sits at the dining chair, pulled off a paper, and began drawing his dream main hall space.

He never did those perspective drawings before, but he MUST do it. Want to draw? Yes. Don't want to draw? Still yes.

So Prof. Peter draw, and draw, and draw. He visualised a nice library, and computer at the front portion of the hall, facing the road. A nice university library, an office pantry. The university library! Banal corporate office?! What a darn good space to relax and read books! Prof. Peter thought.

Less design and more functional, but still, there has got to have a touch of care in the small details. Prof. Peter starts wanting wooden floors, wooden chairs, with the table connected on level to the kitchen counter, steel book racks, a wooden computer table directly tucked in the bookcases, a good sturdy steel stool, and a good sofa. He incorporated them in his drawing. The edges of every furniture, yes, the edges has to be smoothened, or else, it will be smoothened anyway. He draw fillets on every corners of the furniture, and made wooden impression onto every furniture except steel stool and steel bookcases, his sofa, and his kitchen.

The kids are bored, and opened the door while Prof. Peter is drawing.

Prof. Peter continue to draw while they looked behind his shoulder.

Prof. Peter said, "Look! See what I see?"

The kids do see what Prof. Peter meant, and they know that this is also what they want. They only nodded.

However, first, Prof. Peter wondered at them, and said, "You know what to do with your bedroom?"

"No. We don't.", said Blossom.

Prof. Peter then wondered, and said, "Wait for me to finish the plan for the main hall, okay?"

"Okay.", said Blossom.

They looked at Prof. Peter drawing with pencil, the layout of the main hall proposal, while looking at the perspective view of the imagined 'library'. Several tries, and Prof. Peter ended the drawing with a black pen.

He denoted the shapes: steel bookcases, sofa, wooden computer table, movable wooden table, kitchen counter, steel stool, wooden chair.

He forgot the carpet. He put a rectangle around the empty gap in the centre of the main hall, and call it 'medium weight office carpet'.

Then, Prof. Peter looked a while at the plan, and he said, "Finished!".

The kids see between the perspective drawing and the plan. It is evident that Prof. Peter left a few discrepancies between the finished plan and the perspective drawing.

Blossom said, "Where is the carpet in the perspective drawing?"

Buttercup and Bubbles only looked at the drawings, wondering what to say.

Prof. Peter said, "Wait, oh no! Yes, yes, oh God... why I have not noticed that before. Have to rectify that." So, he looked at the perspective drawing. "The more I looked at this, the more errors I see. I'll have to take some time to repair this. Sorry kids.", Prof. Peter said. Obviously, he had moved the furniture around several times while in the transition to the plan. He pulled off the second fresh paper and drew back the perspective drawing. Now the drawing and the perspective match.

"Okay, we'll leave these drawings on this table, we'll go to your room. However, before that, I'll check the time."

The time - yeah... - it took him another 5 hours from will-o-wisps to design. Also, it's getting dark. Dark clouds hanging over the sky.

"Well, that's quite bothersome, but we'll sit in your bedroom anyways."

They sit at the centre of the bedroom, and stare, and stare, and stare, until Prof. Peter wondering about the mound of clothes.

"Kids, we'll make boxes first for your clothes."

So, he takes a measuring tape, some papers, and pencil. He tell the kids to stand as if they are taking their clothes from the imaginary box. He recorded the imaginary box's height, length and width. Next, he chooses the cardboards that approximately fit within imaginary box dimensions within a medium tolerance. Prof. Peter had to get all their clothes first.

"The clothes may have dried. I'll go out and save them.", Prof. Peter said. So, he goes outside and take all the clothes. He took two trips to empty the clothes line. The rain began when Prof. Peter began taking the final set of dried clothes on the clothes line. He put the clothes in his bedroom, where there is space for dried clothes ready.

The rain began.

The kids did the boxes themselves.

Blossom lift up the box, and her clothes fell, as the box is not secured.

Blossom said, "We should glue the bottom of the box."

Bubbles and Buttercup tested with Blossom, and they agreed silently.

So they glued with white glue. The bottom of the box has been glued, albeit messily. They've got glue on their hand.

Blossom tried to put the clothes back. Buttercup said, "Blossom, we should wash our hands and wait for the glue to settle." So they did, and wait. Prof. Peter just come back from the clothes line. "How you're doing, kids? Woah, looks like you did the box yourself! Keep it up!", Prof. Peter said.

Prof. Peter said, "I think we should rest, kids. I have my work to do, so, maybe you want to be in my bedroom, see me work?"

Blossom said, "I'm not so sure about that. Bubbles, Buttercup, you want to be with Dad?"

Bubbles said, "No.", Buttercup said, "No."

Blossom said, "Dad, we just wanted to rest in our bedroom."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright kids, I'll go to my bedroom. If you need my help, please call me in my bedroom. I'll put up a sign at the front of my bedroom door if I'm away."

So they rested for the remainder of the day, and Prof. Peter worked and worked until night, and he prepare to sleep and he slept. The kids - their matresses and their blankets are made of cardboard.

The End.

 _The euphoria and banality of design, 'make do with what you have', and the art of sitting still from author's personal account._


	7. C7: Around the University

**Around the University**

Prof. Peter wake up. He wished this day will be good and smooth. He goes to kids' bedroom, looks at kids, who are sleeping with cardboards. He looks at the current state and he felt he did not update that state of things in his house. He pulled another piece of paper and noted:

* * *

In my bedroom:  
 _Bed; with mattress, with blanket and pillow, still unorganised; still not due for cleaning._

 _'Laundry section'; clean dry clothes in the basket, including kids' clothes. Clothes for work still unprepared._

 _Cupboard; still organised, awaiting new dried clothes to enter, mirror still clean._

 _Table; materials for classes O.K. in the bag, materials for research O.K. in the bag, tools for drawing O.K., in its proper box, awaiting to enter the bag; materials for home renovation yet to be organised; Prof. Haskell's plan now has 18 copies left. Two new perspective drawings of main hall proposal - one of them is invalid, and has to be dumped. Had to get it all together: have a 'file' for this. The caretaker note - should be dumped. Keys at table - put near bag._

 _Beside table is my art supplies; still lay there in plastic; have to make a box for this; get it easily from the kids' bedroom._

In the main hall:  
 _First; the proposal has to be communicated; get the sofa structure in its new place, and move that which is not needed to the sofa's former place. Will not be functional but just to indicate where we are heading._

 _The sofa structure is outside; need to be brought in, sofa cushions need to be put back in place._

 _Whole hall note-ridden, still had not yet considering contractor; should buy kids' mattresses._

 _Dining table to be moved further back, so that the table lies between the kitchen space and living space, as temporary measure and to communicate new proposal._

 _Dining table; currently clean; wait - how did the kids end up sitting comfortably? Thought the chair and table is too high - well - kids have ways - should pull the notes off the chair._

 _Note on door saying the door knob's height is too high - how did the kids able to reach that? At least they are getting the knack round things here - should pull the note off._

 _Note saying 'FIND A REPAIRMAN/HANDYMAN TO HANDLE HOME RENO' - retain for now until renovation complete._

* * *

So, he had completed the note. "Got to settle what's in my bedroom first.", Prof. Peter surmise.

He made bed.

Table - caretaker note dumped, pencil box inside bag, keys near bag, the renovation proposal being collated, divided by one page, showing the name of the drawing. The names: 'PROF. HASKELL'S PLAN' and 'PERSPECTIVE DRAWING'. File - put into 'pocket shopping list'. The invalid version - dumped.

Laundry section - separated kids' clothes from Prof. Peter's clothes. Work clothes ironed.

Time to wake up the kids.

He woke them up, making sure that they also do wish for a good and smooth day ahead, and tell them to prepare.

For main hall, the table is being pushed back, and the cushions are at the proper place, although the sofa is outside.

No matter, this - he rushed to his bedroom - get his note - tear out the 'In my bedroom' section, leaving out 'In main hall' section. Wrote in large, bold letters: 'SETTLE TONIGHT, (current date).' Put 'In main hall...' in 'shopping list'.

The kids' mattress - put into 'shopping list'.

The notes saying '...too high for kids' - dumped.

Note to find contractor is retained.

He crossed out all the finished tasks, including that which he had only noted in 'shopping list'.

What is left?

* * *

In my bedroom:  
 _Cupboard; still organised, awaiting new dried clothes to enter, mirror still clean._

 _Beside table is my art supplies; still lay there in plastic; have to make a box for this; get it easily from the kids' bedroom._

* * *

This, he placed at his table.

* * *

In main hall:  
 _First; the proposal has to be communicated; get the sofa structure in its new place, and move that which is not needed to the sofa's former place. Will not be functional but just to indicate where we are heading._

 _The sofa structure is outside; need to be brought in, sofa cushions need to be put back in place._

 _Whole hall note-ridden, still had not yet considering contractor; should buy kids' mattresses._

 _SETTLE TONIGHT, (current date)_

* * *

He pasted the note at beside the 'FIND A REPAIRMAN/HANDYMAN TO HANDLE HOME RENO' note.

He rushed to grab towel, and went to his bathroom, and shower. He went out and immediately wear his office clothes. He grabs his keys, and his bags.

He rushed to the kitchen table: the kids are having whatever is left in fridge; white bread, and remaining carton of apple juice. He pull out the tissue, put white bread on it, and grabbed plastic cup, and pour the apple juice.

Once he had finished, he immediately wash his cup, and shred and dump the tissue. So, he and the kids go to the car, and they drove off to the university.

* * *

Once inside his room, he first don't know what to do. He will try to organise his table, perhaps? This table is getting messy anyways, with research papers all not organised, all just being strewn over the table. Class papers, however, he had kept organised.

So, he made a new note: Classes today, research today, when to stop work, must look at shopping list.

He dump the irrelevant notes, and pasted the note. He started with preparation for classes.

The kids read Prof. Peter books in this room as of now.

So, Prof. Peter wondered how he will tailor his presentation to kids like this.

Prof. Peter said, "Blossom?"

Blossom said, "Yes dad?"

So he asked them, "Can you tell Bubbles and Buttercup to sit with you here? I will like to rehearse my speech on you, see if you like it."

He was quite afraid the materials will not suit them, but rehearsing in front of students is already too late, so the only option is to rehearse this with kids.

They sit on the Prof. Peter's seat, and started his 'class'.

Then, Prof. Peter went blank.

Blossom asked, "Dad, did you have any sleep today?"

Prof. Peter said, "uh- yesssss... er... No."

Blossom asked, "Maybe a little sleep would be nice?"

Prof. Peter asked, "Maybe, but I have already spent five hours on sleep... ... ... ... ... and... ... ... ... ... I am just able to close my eyes."

Blossom asked, "Maybe you should sleep, Dad?"

Prof. Peter said, "No, no, - I'm just gonna finish this, and then, maybe I will rest a little."

So, Prof. Peter struts his straitjacket, and said, "Now, kids, I will be teaching agricultural science, and agricultural science is basically studying how plants behave, so that, we can modify it in order to, lets say, make food longer, make more beautiful flowers, increase profits for farmers and corporations, and make plants bow before humans!"

Prof. Peter then shocked himself at the last statement, and said, "Wait, what did I just said?"

Bubbles soured, said, "Why?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes, Bubbles?"

Bubbles said "Dad, what about birds and insects and giraffes, Dad? I see them needing plants as much as we do."

Dad, said, "Oh dear, no. I was just telling that we usually modify the plants usually for our benefit. Had nothing to do with inciting global domination, or something like that."

Buttercup said, "No wonder those packaged groceries we see can last for so long!"

Blossom said, "Yeah, and then it said in ingredients, 'Permitted preservatives and colourings'! Wait, so there are chemicals in our food, and they put it so they last long?"

Prof. Peter said, "... uh, yes, that's pretty much it."

Blossom said, "Dad, are those chemicals have any effect on health?"

Prof. Peter said, "...uh, yes. Some do have drastic effects on health. That's why we regulate these, uh... ... ... drugs, and, that's also why we don't put much of it."

Blossom said, "Dad, we want to apologise. We don't know about these things before, Dad. So we purchased those cartons of apple juice that includes permitted preservatives and colourings. When Dad said something like that, we thought those apple juices are okay, nothing wrong with them. We are wrong, Dad. We will try to buy fresh apples and make apple juice at home the next time Dad tells us to buy apple juice."

Prof. Peter said, "No, like I said, nothing wrong with them -"

He looked at the time and said, "I'll finish this."

"Nothing wrong with them, like I said, they are regulated. It's ensured and trusted by experts to be safe to drink or eat. You see, people still buy these things not because they don't know, but because they don't have time."

Blossom said quietly, "Experts?"

Buttercup said, "I don't think so, Dad. We can always make ample time."

Prof. Peter said, "Easier said than done, Buttercup."

Buttercup disagreed.

Then Prof. Peter looked again at the time, and said, "Kids, we'll stop here. Bring my small things, and we'll go to my class."

* * *

The class is about the mathematics for maximum probability for most yield for several common crops. The different thing about the class is that Prof. Peter re-cap the students about why he teaches 'agricultural science'.

He said, "Ladies and gentleman, I will wish to recap why we are here studying agricultural science. Now, this course basically explores how plants behave so that we can make food that last longer, make more beautiful flowers, protect plants from diseases, and make work easier for farmers and corporations alike, so that we can distribute this material prosperity to the poor. If we can achieve this aim, it is done, for that day. For that day only. That's why we keep studying it here."

* * *

University cafeteria.

Blossom distrusts a lot of food that she looked, except for salad. She took them, albeit without any dressings. She only put boiled chickens in her salad, and some salt and pepper.

Prof. Peter said, "Uh, don't you think that you need a little sauce for that?"

Blossom said, "...if I can make it myself."

Prof. Peter said, "True, but I'll just leave the condiments to you. Nothing to do with changing your opinion, just that I think you should relax and call the manufacturers."

Blossom said, "I don't like to talk to spokepersons, Dad."

Prof. Peter had nothing more to say. He only nodded, and said, "True."

* * *

5.00 pm.

Prof. Peter said to the kids, "Kids, let's go home. We'll drive around the university."

Buttercup said, "Dad, the library?"

Prof. Peter said, "My work is done here. Also, I wanted to clear my shopping list and put the sofa back inside."

Buttercup senses that Dad screwed up those last few sentences, and said, "Dad, I wish we can go to the library tomorrow. Have your work done there. Sometimes we like to play tag in that library. It's fun. Nothing else can compare."

Prof. Peter said, "I wish too, Buttercup."

Buttercup still felt Dad put a facade in his choosing of words, not wanting to reveal his true intent. If he wants to say, "No, Buttercup, we will go if I wanted to, whether you like it or not.", then said it!

Buttercup felt a sour tinge of wasabi in her heart, and said, "I WISH YOU SCOLD US SO THAT YOU RELEASE THAT FEELING. WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR AGREEABILITY."

Prof. Peter said, "NOT HERE BUTTERCUP, NOT. HERE. OKAY! OKAY! WE WILL SCOLD EACH OTHER AMONG THE TREES IF YOU LIKE. I SEE YOU DON'T GET A PIECE OF ME YET, EH?"

Buttercup felt challenged, and she bring it upon herself. However, she MUST unblock Dad's pent-up feelings like a destructive plumber. That alone is enough of her to bear the burnt.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

Prof. Peter calms down, starightens his straitjacket, and opened the door, revealing Prof. Peter's colleauge who works beside his room.

He said, "I need a little quiet here, because I can't concentrate on my preparation for my next class, Peter."

Prof. Peter said, "I'm very sorry about that. I'm very sorry."

His colleague said, "No, I'm okay that you'd have a little angst with your..." ...looks aside and sees kids... "...kids every now and then. It's just, that I want to do some research, and honestly, you're bothering me."

Prof. Peter said, "We will get out as soon as possible, Mark."

His colleague said, "Hey, good for you."

Then, his colleague moved back to his room, and without a single word uttered, Prof. Peter and kids packed the bags immediately and moved out.

* * *

Prof. Peter and kids are exiting the faculty. No, they will not go to the university's library.

He decided that he will show the kids around the university, by his car.

Prof. Peter said, "This is my university, and my alma mater."

Blossom said, "What's an alma mater?"

Prof. Peter said, "When you said, 'this university is my alma mater', it means that they have graduated from that university."

Blossom said, "OOOH. Dad, this place looked spooky."

Prof. Peter was driving, road amongst greenery. Every now and then, there pop one building or a collection thereof. The greenery, oddly enough, nobody is there, despite there buildings that is lived in."

Blossom said, "Dad, why there's no people among those grasses? It looks special."

Prof. Peter said, "The majority is busy, or sleeping, or resting. When this university is made, the planners think that since they came from cramped spaces and cramped everywhere, they thought the students will like to take space amongst these trees, to release their 'caveman instincts', and have huge appetite for territorial expansion. It turned out to be false, since students liked how their hostels have all they need, and have no need to go outside to see the world. The majority are in fact, even the most ardent partygoers, never stay out of the confines of their dorms. They never end up making their home-grown experiments outside as well."

Blossom said, "Well, that's terrible."

Prof. Peter said, "It isn't that terrible, actually. The students are pretty rational, and pretty low-key, except when they have absorbed the 'latest trend of the universe'. That's when they go crazy."

Blossom said, "Like what?"

Prof. Peter said, "Impeach Nixon! Impeach Nixon!"

Blossom said, "Who's Nixon?"

Prof. Peter said, "He is our first president that had, what I can say, an open-secret hidden agenda. That Watergate scandal. He did not want to admit it that it was his!"

Blossom frowned, "That's not a trend, Dad!"

Prof. Peter said, "Oh... trend... trend... remember Harlem Shake?"

Blossom said, "What Harlem Shake?"

Prof. Peter said, "Never mind... I shouldn't said this, but... it's everyone dancing and moving like broken machinery. Feel ashamed to said that, because I danced to it with my students when they asked for it."

Blossom said, "Oh. That's... ... ... ... ... okay."

Then, they drove around some more. The university feels more like a collection of buildings than an actual community. The is no sense of camraderie. People who walked by, walked by. They looked a bit depressed, but still light-hearted.

Prof. Peter looks at time. It is 6.00 pm. Time to go to Wal-Mart. He has his shopping list handy.

* * *

Wal-Mart.

He put his car somewhere far away from the store.

The car park was HUGE.

Blossom said, "Dad, we can get LOST here!"

Prof. Peter said, "Without signage; yes, of course."

Prof. Peter and the kids get out of car, and Prof. Peter said, "RUN TO THE STORE!"

So, they run, run, run.

When they got to the pavement, they are very tired, but they are also very happy.

Now, Prof. Peter looks at his shopping list, and said, "Here's what we need. A file, kids' mattress, in main hall..."

Blossom said, "Dad, what's 'in main hall'?"

Prof. Peter said, "It simply denotes that we should settle things in our house quickly tonight."

Then, they looked, looked, and looked. That's a HUGE store. Someone could get lost in here!

Then, he asked the staff, "Where can I get the files and uh... thin mattress?"

The staff said, "There, and there", pointing his fingers.

Prof. Peter said, "Can you lead us?"

The staff lead Prof. Peter and kids to the files section and thin mattress section.

The files, he had grabbed. Thin mattress - he hesitated, he asks kids.

"Kids, is this mattress good enough for you?", Prof. Peter said.

Buttercup said, "It's good enough."

Blossom said, "I'd agree."

Prof. Peter said, "You liked the way you sleep last night?"

The kids, each, one by one said, "Yes." "Yes." "Yes."

Prof. Peter said, "That's Japanese style you're sleeping. You've got to fold the mattress every day."

Buttercup said, "We simply liked how we sleep that night, so bring it on."

So the kids hauled their mattresses, hugging the mattress like hugging tree.

So they walked to the cashier, a bit slower, but the staff is still cool about it.

Once at the cashier, Prof. Peter said to the staff, "Thank you.". The staff said, "You're welcome."

While queuing, Blossom noticed many overweight people. "Dad, why there's overweight people?"

Prof. Peter said, "They ate too much."

Blossom said, "Really? Can one ate past full stomach?"

Prof. Peter said, "No, it's not like that, Blossom. It's just that they ate when they are not hungry until they are full, and they pretty much not doing anything, not even mental tasks, for example, sleeping."

Blossom said, "That's very ugly way to live, Dad."

Prof. Peter said, "I agree. Anyhow, this is United States, the land where everyone wants everything faster and faster."

Blossom frowned, "Dad, I wish we could slow things down."

Prof. Peter try to say anything, but no words can come out. He frowned at himself.

The kids waited beside the door of entrance while Prof. Peter run to the car and take them in.

* * *

Home.

He had crossed 'file' and 'kids' mattress' in his shopping list.

He put the file in his bedroom, and they put their mattresses inside their bedroom.

He said, "Kids, we'll haul the sofa to the new place." So they did, and put the cushions back. Now the sofa is there, in the new place.

He said, "Now get your clothes inside my bedroom, and I wanted to take one cardboard from your bedroom."

So they did. Prof. Peter took the cardboard, made back into a box, and put his bought art supplies inside. He also brought his renovation papers in-between the file.

Now, Prof. Peter crosses everything in the main hall, except the 'hall still note-ridden, not found contractor yet', although he crossed the 'buy kids' mattress' as they had done it.

Prof. Peter then asks Buttercup to come, so that they settle their dispute.

"Buttercup, can you come? I would like to talk with you.", said Prof. Peter.

They sat on the dining table, face-to-face.

Buttercup said, "Dad, what I meant is that you don't have to be rude to be honest. Be nice AND honest. Dad, when you be nice and you lie, I honestly HATED you."

Dad said, "How do you know I wanted to lie?"

Buttercup said, "When you said after I asked Dad that we'll go to the library together, you said 'I wish so.', when you clearly don't want it, Dad. You should said, something like, "No, Buttercup, I am not really interested this time. Next time, Buttercup."

Dad said, "...but I don't want to hurt your feelings. You are all MY kids."

Buttercup said, "Dad, if you did not think it is a good idea, show that it is not a good idea. Then, we will say, "Okay. I agree.", and just get over it."

Dad said to Buttercup, "That, I'm sorry. I just tried to please everyone."

Dad hugged Buttercup. Buttercup hugged Dad.

Dad said, "Okay, next time I'll be nice AND honest. Alright?"

Buttercup said, "Alright Dad."

Dad said, "Alright, now go wish you sleep well, and sleep. Tell them also to wish for a good sleep, and sleep."

Buttercup said, "Okay Dad."

So, Buttercup entered back to their bedroom. The lights turned off after a while.

Prof. Peter only had three things to do.

He ironed his office clothes, and he put them all in his cupboard.

He crossed all the notes in 'In my bedroom' note, and he dumped them in the his wastebasket.

He turned off the lamps, and he wish that he will have a good sleep, and he slept.

The End.

 _University based on Universiti Kebangsaan Malaysia, Bandar Baru Bangi, Malaysia. Prof. Peter's lecture room based on Alam Bina campus in Universiti Teknologi MARA Puncak Alam campus. Agricultural science sourced from Agricultural Science from Science and Education Centre of North America. All other events based from YouTube videos, Wikipedia articles, and personal recollections. "They are very tired, but they are also very happy...", from Peep and the Big, Wide World, by Kaj Pindal, distributed by National Film Board of Canada._


	8. C8: Prof Peter's Proposed Future

**Prof. Peter's Proposed Future**

7.00 am. Saturday.

Prof. Peter woke up. He wished the day will be good and smooth, and he stand up.

Prof. Peter woke up kids. Blossom woke up, and had to wake up Bubbles a few more times, and Buttercup the most. Prof. Peter thought Buttercup is slipping away in sleep schedule. Buttercup was dense about her sleep schedule, saying that she tried to make herself sleep at the alloted time, but it just made her feel less refreshed at daytime.

They set their hearts straight, together, at the dining table for a short while, around ten minutes.

They did wash themselves, house chores and together make the main hall more neatly arranged. They also took the time to discuss and whittle down notes. He can finally cross the 'hall still note-ridden', although he left the 'find repairman/contractor for home reno' uncrossed.

By the time they are finished, the time is 11.00 am, and Prof. Peter lets kids rest. Prof. Peter said that we will discuss where to eat if the kids are hungry. All they have to do is to tell Prof. Peter.

Sitting on chair, dining table. He is uncertain of his future. To keep going on wandering about life like this will be dangerous to his mental health, what with the mental capacity used for his work/hobby at the university, so he elected to write his version of his future - what will it be like?

He is no novelist, no dramatist, but he had to write. He had to write, or else, he will write himself a story of himself that he himself will despise, not counting other people's reactions.

So he grabbed another new paper, the sharpener, pencil, and his mini garbage can at the table, although a bit tired, he decided to write anyway.

He began writing at the leftmost top of paper, and starts unloading the mass of his mind's contraption, intepreted into English by Prof. Peter's brain, and to the rightmost bottom it goes.

He grabbed another piece, and used up that one too.

He grabbed another piece. That ended halfway into the paper.

He went - for like several moments before he slowed down. His mind ached during the 'memory' part, and the mind picks up interest again by the time he writes about his 'life fulfillment'.

Blossom got out of the bedroom. She was bored, and she sees Prof. Peter reading his note.

"Dad? What you're doing?", Blossom asked.

"I'm just writing my daydreams.", Prof. Peter said.

"Daydreams? Dad, can I look?", Blossom asked.

The bedroom door was opened, and Buttercup and Bubbles could hear what Blossom is saying. They are quite bored too, so they go out and see what Prof. Peter did. Prof. Peter looked over them, and reads aloud his note:

* * *

Saving money - had been used up a bit lately.

Realising main hall proposal - albeit try to do without contractor. Contractor sends up doing whatever notes specify - However, the notes, we will discuss whether or not the notes have merit.

Research - on university's orders - lecturers must also do some research - have yet to choose a subject for my research - since my 'accidental' intro with the kids, I have been interested whether our food is any better today with the help of agricultural science - especially concerning United States - fast food, genetically modified crops, mass-produced food, mechanised agriculture - all these advances - does all these advances support or impair the individual and society? Do they help feed the poor? Do all these advancements help society become more healthy, more productive, more stable-minded, more grounded into the earth, more resource-stable, or only helped the financiers instead? Blossom got me interested with her stance on manufacturers. Bubbles got me in terms of relationship of us with the ecosystem - we before have just allocated crops just for ourselves, is this not the time to consider planting another, say, acre, just for animals? Buttercup got me with her stance that there will always be ample time - yes - but I do not because of the inefficiencies in the mechanism of our interactions in our culture.

I do witness as I write on this paper that the time flows on and on until nobody cares. There's always another second, always coming, always come, then, gone like fingers on water - the water gushes thorugh the hand, the majority flows out - what water we keep on our hands are memories, and memories just accumulate up to the maximum point, at which memories are replaced with new memories, no matter its importance. When we accumulate these memories, we like the 'freshness' for a while, but eventually, the memories began bothering us, and there come frustration and 'having a lot to go through' and 'just want to plunge the pipe at high speed', and there, is the initiative to flush majority of unimportant memories all at once. Now, in considering which one are unimportant memories, that area need to have no connection to the essence of life, which is, temporary existence, and post-existence, and that area be needlessly technical and contextually non-existent. The fault of us, with no time for anything, is that we use the time to rewind and collect even more memories than we should be - memories for land laws, telephone number, housekeeping knowledge, our function and our roles in society, memories of the personality of a cartoon character, memories of quotes from favourite books, memories on how to do D.I.Y., service, and driving the car, memories how to properly behave in society, memories of the sights and sounds of places that is so overloaded and so unwatchable, even to the person who bears the memories. Or not. Or so they assumed. Watch as they are telling the real-life drama of yesteryears in stunning high-definition clarity and exposition that lumbers on and on, time flowing like the real-life as if we need another 43 years, the length of the man's life, to even finish the first reading of the script. To comprehend and appreciate just what something to take away from the 43-year length script will eventually takes a generation to completely remember, even then, I am not sure that all the expanded effort thru 43-years of analysis is going to make the reader a more or less, death, even the sheer volume information causes, causing continuous replacements of 'old memories' against 'the new memories' without even noticing.

My dreams for life fulfillment is like this - I am happy with my kids, so I'd like them to stay kids for a while, until they will go to school - and asked who is their biological father - I am not considering to retain the joyful manner of classes and discussions - so that work becomes leisure and leisure becomes work - then, he will be in his top form when he is at the room, or the library - so much so, that he gave handphone number to students - the began the SPREAD of the handphone number. The SPREAD has caused Prof. Peter to be well-known and with that handphone no. - students came from all his classes, asking questions related to work or his class. Coupled with the adorable kids running and playing silent games like that silent tag, the students will seeing to have a riotous time picking up books as my kids say, "Tag.", csuing profound questions to arise and provide interesting opinions, fact, and debates about agricultural science subjects. Now this kind of staggeringly interesting class that causes my young colleagues to wonder 'how could this happen?', causing lots of appointments for me to tend to, and I'll have to have a block session with my other colleagues, a friends-only section. Volunteer to work with colleagues after I've developed my trust with them, agree to work in... library or laboratory, and in the end, we could end work of the day with drinks, fruit drinks. natural ones too! Then, the votes from my colleagues that I have tried to develop in them, trust, will cause the university to make me and my work available to colleagues all over the world. When I wanted to work with my colleagues, I may go with them if they conduct their research in their place or other place. If they conduct their research in New New Frankfurt, I will elect myself to host them. With the knowledge that my house does not fit more than 5 persons, it is likely that my proposals will go rejected, and my colleagues, which some of them I identify to own McMansions, will get the majority of proposals in which the research group has a large number of participants. However, I am certain that for 2 people or less, I will stop at nothing to push forward my proposals, even more if they are foreigners who use my research as the basis.

I will want to visit New New Frankfurt's famous diners, restaurants and eateries in order to know whether the commercial food we have here is healthy, cheap, and tasty or not. Also, I would like to visit Anatolya once in a while. I never know what to do - but Anatolya - she has the house I wanted - a working garden, but - me - plus workshop, and reading room - a real functioning ecosystem, not just buying food we do not personally inspect at the supermarket.

* * *

Blossom asked, "Who's Anatolya?"

Prof. Peter said, "She's my sister. She's just married to... well...", ...wishes that he remembers his name..., "...I somehow forgot his name."

Blossom said, "Does it make her name, Anatolya Tarkovsky?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes - used to. Her name's now Anatolya Heatherworth."

Buttercup says, "Lots of words I did not understand."

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah - this may be quite taxing on you. It's quite huge in vocabulary."

Buttercup asks, "Dad, is vocabulary 'words'?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes, essentially it is. Do you know where to hunt for words?"

Buttercup said, "Hmm... no."

Prof. Peter said, "You can find them in the dictionary. In case the dictionary is not really for you, you can try to read, like, newspapers or books, aloud, or watch movies in English language. For that option, you need to spend time reading and watching a LOT. Be prepared to make watching TVs or movies or reading books your habit in life when you are having English, IF you are using the second option."

Buttercup says, "That kind of sucks, Dad, because I don't want to be, like, overweight. I like to move my feet, and I like to see things moving, Dad."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, it isn't for everyone, but you have reasons, so I can't say that you are wrong. You are right. I'd often like to remind myself that when you used passion incorrectly, you can lead yourself into dark, dark warrens and deep, deep rabbit holes. Can't say you will not find metal ores in there, but just, the true point is not in finding the metal ore. It's in making deep warrens that I can call my 'expertise'. Just, enjoy the jorurney."

Buttercup only nodded her head, denoted that she agreed. From the look of her eyes, she got something special today.

Buttercup asked Prof. Peter for a dictionary. Prof. Peter lent her the dictionary.

So, Prof. Peter's note is left there, and they rested for the remainder of weekends, but the kids find the manuscript interesting, and often sit round and played word games, and make their own crosswords from Prof. Peter's very recent newspaper that includes crosswords. Not liking to fill up crosswords, they decided to make a finished one on their own. They just like chaining up similar letters, see how interlinked they can make them.

The End.


	9. C9: Drastic Family Cleanup

**Drastic Family Cleanup**

7.00 am. Saturday the week after.

Prof. Peter woke up, and feeling empty. He wished the day will go smooth and steady. He walked to the kids' bedroom. He wake up Blossom.

Blossom wakes up. She wakes up Bubbles first. A couple of tries, and Bubbles wakes up. Buttercup... ... ... Buttercup, she is a heavy case.

Blossom tried to wake her up the way she wake up Bubbles, but after 10 tries, to no avail.

Blossom said, "Buttercup... BUTTERCUP... COME ON, WAKE UP!".

Buttercup said, "NGH. Get out.", as she put the cardboard blanket deeper, sleeping on her mattress.

Blossom said, "Buttercup... ... ...".

Then she thought of a very dark idea, "Maybe a sprinkle of water on her face would not have hurt."

The idea felt too dark for her conscience, but she thought, "maybe it will work".

She went to get a cleaned small bowl at the kitchen, fill a tiny amount of water at kitchen's sink, and... before she do any of that, she wished that this action will not inflict on her any unneccessary pain.

So, she was about to sprinkle the water on Buttercup, when Bubbles stopped her, saying "Blossom, you must talk to Dad about this."

Blossom said, "Bubbles, it's just water on face. What could go wrong?"

Bubbles said, "Blossom! Ask Dad how we will wake up her. Why is Dad here for?"

Blossom said, "I'm sure I..."

Bubbles said, "No. Dad. Dad will wake up her."

Blossom, breathing a heavy sigh, says, "Alright, Bubbles."

So Blossom asked Dad that she is unable to wake up Buttercup. Dad said, "Alright, thank you Blossom, I'll get right to it."

Prof. Peter thought about getting up Buttercup. In the end, he just hauled Buttercup so that she sits at dining table. Prof. Peter had never hauled a load like this in his life since taking up job as a professor, but maybe this is a tease of the their next events.

The entire family waited for her to get up.

Buttercup wake up 30 minutes later. Prof. Peter said, "Buttercup, long time no see! We're just about to start our day today. Wash your face, and we'll set our hearts straight."

So Buttercup washed her face, and together they set their hearts straight for 10 miuntes. Prof. Peter also tells them to wish for a good and smooth day, since they forgot to do that when they just woke up.

Prof. Peter said, "I'm a bit frustrated today. My lecturer's room is still not clean and Buttercup, we need to think about your sleep schedule, like, bring it back to order. Alright? So, any questions?"

Blossom said, "Dad, groceries? The fridge's almost empty."

Prof. Peter said, "That... we had to be more judicious at that. Blossom, you think you can find for me a good local market around here, selling organic and locally-produced stuff? Just the closest one."

Blossom said, "How?"

Prof. Peter said, "Oh... er... ... ... wait, no... ... ... I will call Anatolya about places to buy organic gorceries, and then we will all go together. So..."

Prof. Peter pulled out a piece of paper and noted:

* * *

Get lecturer's room organised.

Solve Buttercup's sleeping problems together.

Call Anatolya where she gets her groceries, and buy organic groceries.

* * *

Prof. Peter pasted the note beside the 'home reno' note.

Prof. Peter said, "Now, about groceries..."

Prof. Peter pulled out his shopping list.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, kids, what do we need? We're only here for breakfast and some light dishes."

Blossom said, "Fresh salad would be nice."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... yeah, salad. Would you like sauce with that?"

Blossom said, "Tomatos and onions. Dad, did we have a blender here?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes, we do."

Blossom said, "That will be it, Dad. We'll do the sauce here, and store it in the fridge."

Prof. Peter nodded in a 'yeah, that's very clever of you' expression, and write what he sees Blossom often ate when they are there: Cabbage, mushrooms, carrot.

Then, Prof. Peter said, "Alright, others?"

Buttercup said, "... ... ... ... ... Egg?"

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... what for?"

Buttercup paused, and said, "uh... Dad. I saw hard-boiled eggs in the salad bar in the university cafeteria. Maybe it will make the salad, you know, not just one food type."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... that's true.", and writes on the paper: Egg.

Prof. Peter said, "Bubbles?"

Bubbles said, "... ... ... ... ... Cereal?"

Blossom said, "Doesn't cereal have permitted preservatives and colourings?"

Bubbles said, "Corn?"

Prof. Peter said, "Corn's quite cumbersome. I liked something simple."

Bubbles said, "Apple?"

Prof. Peter said, "Nearer, but not there yet."

Bubbles thought, "Hmm... ... ..., grapes?"

Prof. Peter thought, "Hmm... ... ... yeah, grapes... ... ... yeah, that will work.", so he put on the paper: Grapes.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, that will be all. Alright kids, prepare yourselves, we'll go to the university first."

So they did, and they set off to the university, specifically, the lecturer's room.

Prof. Peter's lecturer's room.

His table's a mess. His books - lots of uncollected assignments - he had little time for sending these things back. His trinkets - he tought, wow, it used to be such a good idea, you know, having these, erh... ... ... 'lucky charms', now, NO. These things are burden, and he had a busy day with kids, so no time to notice these trinkets anymore. These have to go.

He said to kids, "Okay, we will just put all of my stuff out, see how my room will like if there's nothing there."

So they pull everything out. It is now 8.30 a.m.

So they look inside. The room feels spacious and gloomy, lifeless, like someone just put the bookcases and shelfs there because 'someone might need it'.

Something's wrong. The entire floor looks dusty and unkempt. Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... ... ..." Prof. Peter then found his broom and dust scooper, which tucked somewhere, but he did not realise where before. He wanted to find the broom and dust scooper ever since he had to move lots of things here for the kids to play with drawings.

Then ... their drawings.

Prof. Peter said, "Kids, would you take your drawings from here?"

Blossom said, "Will do, Dad."

So they take those drawings off the room.

Now, he was surprised at the amount of the stuff he has. That spill of stuff takes up quite a footprint! Man, what he will say to himself when he is no longer in this world?

So he said, "Kids, you can read anything here, but first, we'll put what I need first." Then, he added, "Wait, no... no... We will dust off this place, then we will put essential things here first, and we'll go through this mass together."

So they did. The kids dusted off the whole floor with the broom and dust scooper. For the shelves and bookcases, Prof. Peter use tissues for his office to clean off any dust. Lots of tissue went gray, coloured and fluffed by dust.

Prof. Peter choked a little. He rushed to his office's window, and opened it. Now fresh air is let in, and the kids feel fresher in their lungs too, what with them used to air-conditioned air in the office.

Now the office is cleaned. The office now feel brand-new and fresh. They felt a little dusty, but time... ... ... Prof. Peter looked at the time. It is 11.00 am.

Prof. Peter then tells kids to separate what he needs urgently from the mass of things. Wait... ... ... Prof. Peter said, "Wait... ... ... kids, I need to try to write what I need first." So, Prof. Peter write on paper, then he remembered the note at the monitor.

Then he read the note:

Classes today, research today, when to stop work, must look at shopping list.

Prof. Peter then pulled a new piece of paper from the mass and, instead for only a day, why not for the entire semester?

He write a quite large list, in 20 minutes. The kids continue their drawings for that time.

So, he tells the kids to separate what he needed. The kids find what he went for. The mass is not exactly a lump of debris. The mass is more organised, kind of like a small-scale city. Wait, small-scale city? The kids somehow felt very familiar by this 'city'. What do they do with the 'city'?

They walk around, and imagine they are helicopters, looking down on the city. Prof. Peter wondered how in the world they are able to think to play that. Anyhow, Prof. Peter must look down, not noticing anything, and sort out HIS mess. The cleanup must be done!

So, eventually, Prof Peter's office is all set up. Now it is 1.00 pm. They went to the office, and set their hearts straight for about 10 minutes. They are quite hungry.

So, Prof. Peter thought for a while, and Prof. Peter said, "Kids, we'll just put aside the mass, and we will go to a... ... ... eat something... ... ..."

So, they drove off the faculty's parking lot, and Prof. Peter felt that there are cafes outside, within the vicinity of the university. Prof. Peter thought of a vegetarian cafe he did not go before. So, they went and ate at the cafe, and went back. Now the time is 2.00 pm.

Prof. Peter's mass... ... ...Prof. Peter wondered, "Kids, should we haul all of them back?"

Blossom said, "Dad, did you read any of them during our time here?"

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... ... ... there are some I refer to, but otherwise, nope, not read."

So, Prof. Peter seperated from the mass, those that he actually referenced. The amount of books he referenced is smaller than the number of books he really did not read recently. He put those books nearest to his table, where he can reference any time of the day with ease and comfort. Others - they hauled them all back to their homes, some still in the car boot, to await their next fate.

Prof. Peter thought of their drawings, "Kids, your drawings?", says Prof. Peter.

Blossom said, "Coming, Dad!"

So they come, take their drawings frm the back seat of the car, and put them in their bedroom to await their next fate.

Now, Prof. Peter tells the kids to have a rest. He grabs the kettle, boils up water since there is little left of drinkable water. He waited for the heat to settle.

4.00 pm

Prof. Peter wakes the kids up, and set their hearts back again for 10 minutes.

He puts the drinkable water in their water container.

He crossed the sentence: 'Get lecturer's room organised.'

He said to kids, "Wait for me. I want to call Anatolya, then we will go out and have some fresh air."

He called Anatolya.

He said, "Peace, Anatolya! How are you?"

Anatolya said, "Peace, Peter! I'm fine here!"

He said, "Anatolya, how's your husband?"

Anatolya said, "Doing great! Hey, we've just done our house about two months ago. You like to come?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, I have my kids here..."

Anatolya said, "They can come too, Peter! We've about to think to have kids, so it's nice if you can bring them around!"

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah, we will think about that... ... ... uh... ... ... ... ... Anatolya... ... ... ... ... I want to know where you do your groceries?"

Anatolya said, "We've reduced our groceries so that we can concentrate on our garden, but if you want, there's the New New Frankfurt Green Market. It often opens on weekends, and they will be there from 8 am to 5 pm. You can go tomorrow."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, Anatolya, thanks... ... ... wait, where is this Green Market located?"

Anatolya said, "It's in the New New Frankfurt Main Square."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, thank you, Anatolya."

Anatolya said, "Your welcome. Hope to see you."

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah, hope to see you too."

Prof. Peter hung up the phone, and said, "Come kids, let's get some fresh air."

They went outside, and walk together.

They went across the park, and sees kids play together.

They looked like they had just been back from... ... ... school.

Blossom said, "Dad, when can we go to school?"

Prof. Peter said, "A while. If God wills."

Blossom said, "Dad, school looks so fun."

Prof. Peter nodded, and said, "For me, school's too rigid and neat for me."

Blossom said, "What? Dad, is school a police building?"

Prof. Peter said, "No, no, no. It's just that... ... ... my days with school are quite dull."

Buttercup and Bubbles listened to what they had to say, but those kids sure do look happy releasing their stress.

Prof. Peter said, "Now, if you want to get to school, I need to grab some forms for you to enrol to the school. It will take a while. I still feel it's not the time, but it will eventually come. Blossom, don't worry. You will eventually get to go to school."

Blossom said, "Oh, dad, that's nice of you."

Prof. Peter walked past the park, and go round the neighbourhood. Except for a few modifications, but if you strip all those modifications, the houses are all same, in shape, size, even the position of components. In short, they were all clones.

Blossom said, "Houses look same."

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah. They are all built in 1950s."

Blossom said, "Really?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yep. These houses are government-mandated mass housing scheme."

Blossom said, "What is mass housing?"

Prof. Peter said, "Imagine you build not just one house, but a LOT of houses. Not just for yourself, but ten thousand persons. That is what mass housing usually denotes."

Blossom said, "WOW. So we ourselves build ALL these houses?"

Prof. Peter said, "No. These houses are not built by any of us. Yes, not you, not those ten thousand persons. It's a different organisation. Now, imagine a group of people that whose job is just to build buildings. That's the organisation. We call them 'contractor'."

Blossom said, "Wait, Dad, if they just build buildings, where do they live?"

Prof. Peter said, "In shacks they built for themselves, if they are in site."

Blossom said, "Dad, wish they can live here, where they build these homes."

Prof. Peter said, "Unfortunately, these houses, they do not own it. These homes are for the real estate company. They will sell them to the customers. Now, Blossom, these customers, they have the money and want to live in homes, but they cannot build homes. So, yes. They are just doing their jobs, building houses."

Blossom said, "Well, that's not good, Dad."

Prof. Peter said, "Blossom, you have to realise that you are dealing with who owns the land, and also, you need to know what is responsibility. Imagine you are given the job, and the one who is willing to give you the job said, "Finish it. No extra, no reductions." Now, if you are given something like that, you cannot just do whatever you want, like, abandoning the work you're supposed to do, or finishing up the work, and inserting something he or she does not want. What happened is that you will be slapped, that is, because you're not following instructions. The instructions said, "Finish it. No extra, no reductions.", and you cannot follow that simple order, you will not get your paycheck, and trust. Nobody want to deal with someone who always flip-flopping."

Blossom said, "Dad, it's not like that, it's just that, I wished that they are given better houses. Shacks? Why can't they live like us, Dad?"

Prof. Peter said, "It's because it is cheap, and it is easy to tear down, and it is not intended to be permanent anyway. Besides, what can these workers afford anyway if they live in an expensive house? They can't buy all those vases and trinkets, and follys rich people can buy otherwise. They can't pay those huge bills, electric, water, and sewage. They can't pay those taxes. They will be bankrupt in no time if they stay working as a builder!"

Blossom said, "... ... ...I agree."

So they went back home, saying nothing. Sometimes the kids run together, playing silent tag, and Prof. Peter runs at the same speed with them. They got to their homes at 7.00 pm. They then set their hearts straight for 10 minutes, then another one at 8.30 pm. They rested after that.

Prof. Peter said, "Wait, Buttercup, you can sleep well tonight?"

Buttercup said, "Wasn't sure, Dad."

So, Prof. Peter took Buttercup round the neighbourhood in the dark of night, in his car. Prof. Peter told Blossom to keep guard of the house.

Once back, Prof. Peter said, "Buttercup, you feeling sleepy now?"

Buttercup nodded.

Prof. Peter knocks the door, then enters the kids bedroom, and said, "Alright kids, wish for a good sleep, and sleep well." At the end of wish, Prof. Peter hugged them, and hugged them as warm as he can, feeling sorry for them, then he turned off the lights.

Prof. Peter then turned off the lights in the main hall, and into his bedroom he goes.

He write down a new note: Go to Main Square at 8.30 am for Green Market.

He turned off the table light.

He wished that he had a good sleep, and sleep.

The End.

 _Experience of waking up somebody, cleaning up, going to cafe, helicopter pretend, hauling stuff, going outside, construction industry discussion, night ride, hugs, sleep from author's personal recollections. With a lot of thanks to Sir Weston for a South Park story (Paranoia) I can cruise along with. Before this chapter, several 'small steps' have been made._


	10. C10: Green Market, Monkey Bars

**Green Market, Monkey Bars**

Sunday. 7.00 am.

Prof. Peter wake up, feeling fresh. He wished the day will be good and smooth.

He looked at the note 'Go to Main Square at 8.30 am for Green Market'. He left the note alone.

He looked at the note beside the entrance door. The 'Solve Buttercup's sleeping problems together.' - he still don't know what to expect of her waking up - will it go smoothly? He looks at 'Call Anatolya where she gets her groceries, and buy organic groceries', grabs pencil from his bedroom and crossed the 'Call Anatolya where she gets her groceries', still leaving the rest uncrossed.

He grabbed one paper, and put them together at the table.

He wake up Blossom. Blossom wake up others. Buttercup wakes up, albeit heavily. Prof. Peter just watches and wondered: Buttercup seems too - low on breath?

They wash their faces, and set their hearts straight for 10 munutes.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, kids, we will do our chores as usual and go to the Green Market at Main Square at 8 am."

Blossom asked, "Green Market?"

Prof. Peter said, "It's a market where local goods produced with methods that did not destroy the world are being sold."

Blossom said, "Sounds nice."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, we have a shopping list here. Just stay together. We will pass through a lot of people."

The kids nodded.

Prof. Peter said, "How's your sleep, Buttercup?"

Buttercup said, "Still feeling heavy when I tried to woke up."

Prof. Peter said, "That, we don't walk enough, or something's else is wrong. How did you do when you are still in the orphanage?"

Buttercup said, "I felt okay there."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... anything you'd do differently here from there?"

Buttercup said, "... ... ... ... ... I walk much less here, Dad. That orphanage is BIG, we had a field day going places, even inside the orphanage, but here... ... ... everything is so near... ... ... ... ..."

Prof. Peter wondered about that, about his house. Yeah, his plot is too small, not for exploring, not worth exploring. His house has that unfinished vibe, the lawns are bare, the furniture industrial and lacks context, and the house still has plenty of notes left, and even he felt that living here for a long time will make for a boring, boring, lifeless days.

Prof. Peter said, "Maybe we will go to the doctor, check our health. Not for anything, just wondered how we can feel more refreshed when waking up."

He said, "Hmm... ... ... I actually got a call from Anatolya. She's very happy if you can come too. You all want to visit her?"

The kids nodded.

Prof. Peter said, "Will you like to visit her next week?"

The kids wondered, and Blossom said, "Yes.", Buttercup said, "Yes!" Bubbles said, "... ... ... mm mm" while nodding in agreement.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright... ... ... ... if God wills, we will visit Anatolya... ... ... a week from now?"

Blossom said, "Okay, Dad."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, let's note."

Prof. Peter noted:

* * *

Green Market at Main Square, 8.30 am

Check everyone's health

Visit Anatolya 1 week from current date: (insert current date)

* * *

He pasted it beside 'solve Buttercup' note. Now there are three notes in a row.

So, they do their house chores, and at 8.30 am, proceeded to prepare themsleves and go to Main Square by car. The time is now 9.00 am.

They went through scenery, and they arrived, at 8.40 am.

Where should we park?

They played a game 'where they will park'.

Blossom sees someone reversing out the parking lot.

"THAT ONE, DAD!", Blossom said.

The car moved back to the parking lot.

"Oh... ... ...", Blossom said.

They looked some more. It can't be this busy already!

Buttercup saw an empty parking lot.

"THAT, DAD!", Buttercup said.

It was a little too late. The parking is right beside her side and they drove off wondering if Prof. Peter notices.

Prof. Peter said, "Sorry, Buttercup! Sorry, not noticing that!"

The car drove a little while until Blossom shouts, "DAD, THAT ONE!"

Prof. Peter said, "Blossom, where?... ... ... Okay, okay, found one!"

The car drove to the parking lot, and Prof. Peter and kids paused for a while, and said, "Kids, we'll set our hearts straight." They did for a short while, about 10 seconds. "Alright, let's go!"

So, the market... lots of people, lots of sellers, lots of things. A bazaar.

So, Prof. Peter runs through the shopping list, and they set off.

Prof. Peter, kids in front of him, had to pass through people, and skim the contents of each stall. Where is the things I want in the shopping list? Prof. Peter wished.

Blossom asked, "Dad, how did they able to sell things here?"

Prof. Peter said, "They take a lot, and then set up stall there."

Blossom asked, "Wait, Dad, why does every stall sell different things?"

Prof. Peter said, "The sellers have their own expertise, Blossom."

Blossom asked, "Wait, but Dad, would it be easier to arrange the lots so that the sellers that sells same things can be rounded up in one area?"

Prof. Peter, "To answer that, we need to sit."

So they sit at a street bench, and Prof. Peter straightens his straitjacket.

Prof. Peter said, "Well, Blossom; first, they purchase lots on a 'first come, first serve'. Second, each seller, if you arrange it like that, it will cause competition, now I'm okay with competition, but when your closest competitor is selling the same thing, they will end up bickering over each other. Also, when you spread out goods of the same things to a lot of sellers, each covering their own territory, consumers will more likely to find the goods, because people can get the goods near enough, no matter where. If you clump them all, not only sellers will bicker over each other, but also, customers who is any farther than a certain distance will not be as likely to be exposed to the goods as the ones who lives close."

Blossom said, "WOAH. Dad, that is horrible."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, now you know just how big the results can change with just 'slight changes' and 'aaagh, it's okay, just a simple fix' mentality in systems design. Alright, that's kind of it, Blossom. Anything else?"

Blossom said, "No, Dad."

So, in the end of the ordeal, after letting Buttercup haul some, and Blossom and Bubbles handle the smaller ones, they went back to car, and they head home. The time is 11.00 am. Prof. Peter lets kids rest, and puts the food they bought into the fridge.

Prof. Peter calls Anatolya.

Prof. Peter said, "Peace, Anatolya. How are you today?"

Anatolya said, "Peace, Peter. I'm fine, thank you."

Prof. Peter said, "We'll visit you at your home next week."

Anatolya said, "Well, that's nice! What time?"

Prof. Peter said, "around... ... ... ... ...well, what time can you be prepared?"

Anatolya said, "Around 8.30 am is okay."

Prof. Peter said, "8.30 am."

Anatolya said, "Sharp or blunt?"

Prof. Peter said, "Blunt. As in, approximately."

Anatolya said, "Alright! Hope to see you all next week!"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes, hope to see you too!"

Prof. Peter hung up the phone.

Blossom said, "Dad, did someone said 'Sharp or blunt?'"

Prof. Peter said, "You know Anatolya likes word play?"

Blossom said, "No, Dad."

Prof. Peter said, "Now you know.", winking, smiling.

Blossom was confused at what Dad is doing. Her face had a feeling of 'What kind of secret language is that?'.

Blossom said, "Dad, why did you wink, and smile? That looked out of place."

Dad said, "Oh... er... ... ... ... ... I was just being too glee at Anatolya's wordplay."

Blossom said, "OOH... No wonder why!"

Prof. Peter felt lost for a while, and then he entered his bedroom, and grabbed his pencil and crossed out 'Go to Main Square at 8.30 am for Green Market', and dumped the note in his wastebasket.

He looked at the note:

* * *

Green Market at Main Square, 8.30 am

Check everyone's health

Visit Anatolya 1 week from current date: (insert current date)

* * *

He grabs the 'solve Buttercup' note and crossed out everything, and shred and dump the note.

He slashed the 'Green Market at Main Square' task, and added information to the 'visit Anatolya 1 week'; 8.10 - get out of this house, 8.30 - arrived there.

He added 'Walk outside with kids' to the note.

Now, the note looks like this:

* * *

Check everyone's health

Visit Anatolya 1 week from current date: (insert current date), 8.10 am - get out of this house, 8.30 - arrived there.

Walk outside with kids

* * *

1.00 pm.

Prof. Peter said, "Kids, let's go set our hearts together."

Prof. Peter entered kids' bedroom, and set their hearts together for 10 minutes.

The bedroom is still empty. There is only their boxes of clothes, those stacks of cardboards, their mattresses, and cardboards used as blankets. There are two huge mahhjong papers with their drawings laid on the floor, with their art supplies still in their plastics.

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... ... ... sorry for not finishing your bedroom earlier."

Blossom said, "It's okay, Dad. We're sorry too."

Prof. Peter said, "I think you might need a proper blanket..., or three proper blankets? You seem to sleep all three together, so I'll just give you one big blanket."

Prof. Peter gives his bed's blanket to them.

Prof. Peter said, "Now, I have my own blanket I usually used only for travels, so, you can use this one."

Then, Prof. Peter looks at the books and the furniture. The furniture he had in his main hall is a Japanese table, a mochi hammer, a mochi chamber, sofa, dining table, two end tables, lots of Prof. Peter's books arranged neatly, and notes sprinkled over the main hall. Prof. Peter looked over the main hall, and the books in the car boot. He better haul those things off.

So Prof. Peter hauled those books inside.

After that, he is relieved. Well, not so. The main hall's not finished yet. He had yet to grab a picture of the current condition of the main hall. This will be good as a conversation starter for the main hall renovation.

He grabbed tens of pictures of the main hall with his old digital camera.

He extracted them to his computer, and he saved them, just in case his old digital camera is lost.

He grabbed the old digital camera, 'PROF. HASKELL'S PLAN' and 'PERSPECTIVE DRAWING' inside the car, so that Anatolya can see what he wants to do.

4.00 pm.

They set their hearts straight, and they walked a short while.

They never met their neighbours beside their house.

They never met a LOT of people of these many houses.

They wondered and wondered as they go to the playground.

Buttercup wanted to play 'monkey bar'. She tried with Prof. Peter supporting her, later, after a few tries, she is able to do a few before falling down to the ground.

Blossom followed Buttercup.

Bubbles sits on the swing.

Blossom said, "Bubbles, you want to play 'monkey bar' with us?"

Bubbles agreed, and she tried to do the 'monkey bar'.

Sometimes Buttercup will hold her, while Blossom cheers Bubbles up when Bubbles falls down: "Don't give up! You can do it, Bubbles!"

They went back, relieved. They had quite an exercise. The time was 6.50 pm.

7.00 pm. They set their hearts together.

8.30 pm. They set their hearts together.

Prof. Peter wondered if Buttercup needed another night trip.

So, Prof. Peter asked Buttercup, "You feel that you can sleep?"

Buttercup said, "Not much."

So, Prof. Peter took Buttercup on a car ride. This time, Prof. Peter let windows down, and let air in. They took the same route.

They went back home, as usual, Buttercup felt sleepy.

Prof. Peter said, "Kids, wish that you sleep well and smooth, and sleep."

Prof. Peter hugged them, and turned off the lights.

Prof. Peter turned off main hall's light.

Prof. Peter enters bedroom, pulls off another note, grabbed a pencil, writes, 'Get ready to leave house at 8.10 am to see Anatolya.'

Prof. Peter then turned off the table light, wished he can sleep well, and he sleeps.

The End.

 _Events occurring from author's personal recollections._


	11. C11: Meeting Anatolya, Names

**Meeting Anatolya, The Meaning of Names**

7.00 am. Saturday the week after.

Prof. Peter wakes up. He wished the day will be good and smooth.

He sees the note: 'Get ready to leave house at 8.10 am to see Anatolya.'. He left the note.

Prof. Peter wakes up Blossom. Blossom wakes up Bubbles, and lastly Buttercup. The amount of tries to wake them up remain at the same ratio.

They wash their faces, and set their heart straight for 10 minutes.

Prof. Peter looks at the note beside the entrance, and pulls them off, and put them on the table:

* * *

Check everyone's health

Visit Anatolya 1 week from current date: (insert current date), 8.10 am - get out of this house, 8.30 - arrived there.

Walk outside with kids

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, kids. If God wills, we will get out of the house to Anatolya's at 8.10 am. Mark the time - 8.10 am. Now, we should try to complete the house chores, prepare ourselves and our bags, and by 8.10 am - we must be ready. Okay, kids? Let's get moving."

They do the house chores, packed up their bags, including their cardboard blankets - Prof. Peter said, "No, kids, not that. Just take your big blanket.", and they put their cardboards at the proper place and take the big blanket. He has his travel sleeping bag already. The sleeping bag can double as a blanket.

8.15 am.

So they went to Prof. Peter's car, lugged their bags inside car boot, and Prof. Peter checks whether the level of engine lubricant and radiator coolant is adequate, and whether the tyres need more air content. Prof. Peter decided that he will get his tyre pumped first.

So Prof. Peter tells the kids to fasten seat belts, him fastened first. They all set their hearts for 10 seconds, and drove off to the - gas station.

He looked for a suitable pump, and he drives to it.

Prof. Peter said, "Kids, you want to go outside?"

Blossom said, "I'll go. Buttercup, Bubbles, you want too?"

Buttercup said, "I'll go too."

Bubbles said, "... ... ... mm mm", nodding in agreement.

So they went off the car, and Prof. Peter asked Blossom to be his reader, witnessed by Buttercup and Bubbles.

Prof. Peter, "Here, read that aloud.", pointing to the label titled 'MAX. PRESSURE'. Prof. Peter runs to the air pressuriser control panel.

Blossom looked at the label, and the number at the right side of the label. Blossom said, "Four hundred fifty pee ess eye slash four thousand kay pee ay."

That translated to '450 psi/4000 kPa'.

Prof. Peter looked at the control panel. The machine uses the 'psi' unit. Prof. Peter set the amount shown on the control panel so that it is slightly below the tyre's maximum pressure.

Prof. Peter then rushes to the tyre, and located the air inlet, and inserted the air outlet head to the air inlet, plugging the tyre to the air pressuriser. The air pressuriser pumps air automatically, and the tyre can be seen to grow bigger and bigger until the the pumping stopped automatically once the air pressuriser detected that the tyre has the same amount of air pressure as stated on the control panel. Prof. Peter then pull off the head from the inlet as fast as he can - so that air does not escape in substansial quantities.

Prof. Peter then asks Blossom to go to the next tyre, and Bubbles and Buttercup to go to the remaining two tyres left. Prof. Peter said, "Is the maximum pressure of these tyres the same as the first one?"

Blossom said, "Yes."

Buttercup said, "Yes."

Bubbles said, "...Yes."

So Prof. Peter said, "Here, try pumping the tyres."

So they did. Prof. Peter tried to supervise them.

After the last tyre is done, Prof. Peter immediately puts the hose to its hanger, and some parts of the hose dangling about towards the road, Prof. Peter pushes the affected parts away from him with his hand, with consideration.

So they went to the car, and set their hearts right for five seconds, and drive away.

It lasts for 20 minutes. They arrived at Anatolya's house at 8.35 am.

They parked the car halfway between the sidewalk and the road, right at the front of Anatolya's entrance.

Anatolya is outside.

Prof. Peter said, "Peace, Anatolya!"

Anatolya said, "Peace Peter! How are you?", then rushed to greet Prof. Peter.

Prof. Peter said, "Am fine, Anatolya. These are my kids - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup."

Anatolya said, "Aren't they cutie pies!"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, they just do what they can do, Anatolya."

Anatolya said, "Alright, let's not waste time. We've just finished our house, and it will be nice if you all tour with me round the house, and make yourselves at home."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, sounds fine."

Anatolya said, "Come!"

They followed Anatolya.

Anatolya's house is similar to Prof. Peter's, albeit that she had a small working garden at the back, and some flowering plants at the front. She had her garden structured and planned, like greenhouse gardens.

"WOAH. You planned all this?", said Blossom.

"With the help of my husband, and several workmans.", said Anatolya.

Her garden is very clean and meticulous. Every plant is carefully spaced so that there be no 'hidden areas'. The gardens have dedicated footpaths at the centre, and some tables and chairs, and benches are placed in-between. The result looks like a cross of Japanese and Arabic design sensibilities.

"Glad you liked our garden. Hey, you liked to see inside?", asked Anatolya.

The inside of house, - it looks rustic and antique. Lots of furniture are made of wood. Even the floor is made of wood. Her cooking utensils are arranged neatly, her carpet looks very bohemian, and the overall arrangement of the furniture is very relaxing, and very inviting, somewhat like Priarie School living room meets working dacha.

"I'll just let you all wander about for a while, you know, get to know our place? Wait, how long will you stay here?"

Prof. Peter said, "...until tomorrow morning."

Anatolya said, "Alright. Wait, we've got a bedroom for you and your kids."

Anatolya shows Prof. Peter and the kids, the bedroom.

The bedroom is nicely done, the same rustic style as the living room. The 'guest room' has a single bed, a table, a chair, and an empty wardrobe. There is also the guest's bathroom.

Anatolya said, "If we are having kids, Prof. Peter, watch this space. This space will be renovated once again!"

Prof. Peter said, "Oh no, Anatolya! You think that's a waste of money?"

Anatolya said, "Oh... ... ... no, not like that. What I mean is that, we will just add a carpet here."

Prof. Peter said, "(sigh relieved). I thought you are going to sell your home to pay off that renovation!"

Anatolya said, "Pfft- Peter, Peter, of course we don't! Here, make yourselves at home."

So Prof. Peter and the kids put down their bags. Prof. Peter said, "Kids, you want to go outside? I want to chat with Anatolya."

Blossom said, "Will like to, Dad. Bubbles, Buttercup, you wanted to go with Dad?"

Buttercup said, "...hmm- No."

Bubbles only shakes her head.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, Blossom, come with me. Buttercup, Bubbles, you must stay indoors, alright?"

Both of them nodded.

Prof. Peter said, "No- wait, what I mean is that you can be around the main hall or this bedroom, and the bathroom. If you need my help, I'm outside, at the back."

So they went.

Bubbles and Buttercup sits for a while at the main hall. The main hall has three bookshelves. These bookshelves are jam-packed with books.

Buttercup pulled one book. Its title is 'Plants Dissected'. Inside are analytical drawings on every parts of plants. She read it. Bubbles then looked at Buttercup and followed her reading. What enchanted them is the drawings.

Then, Bubbles picked another book, and its title is 'The Life of Plants: How Can We Take Care of Them?'. Inside is about how to plant plants and how to maintain plants for different plant types and species. Bubbles read the book. She concentrated on those diagrams, the presentation, and those pictures. It had that fresh, tangy, tangy, clean vibe. Even the design of the book suggest so.

Prof. Peter, Blossom and Anatolya sit together at the outdoor table.

Prof. Peter said, "Well, first things first, you said you wanted to have kids soon? That you want kids to visit you so that you know what it's like to have kids, am I right?"

Anatolya said, "That's right!"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, what do you expect from your potential kids?"

Anatolya said, "Well, I- I honestly just wanted a spice on our lives. We're quite lonely here."

Prof. Peter looks at Anatolya with a '...what, that's it? That sucks.' expression, and said, "Anatolya, there had to be a better reason for having kids than that?"

Anatolya said, "Well, yeah- ... ... ... that's it."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, maybe you need to know why I NEED to have kids. I need the kids not because so that I can be just a playmate to them, but because, I wanted to learn what it's like to be them, and so they learn what it's like to be me. It's a two-way process. Anatolya, I've lost my kiddie self, and I think you too, when you and I had to crank forward our studies. Yes, our father wants us to succeed, and going places, and succeed and going places we do, but he forgot one thing, he forgot the real world. He forgot to teach us how to live, like, how to pay taxes, how to deal with people. You and I know that we all been struggling together putting all those efforts on academic papers, and we got it, and we said "YAY" and that's it; we dumped our papers into the recycling bin. We don't value education nowadays because it's not what we need. We need to live, and these kids, they tried to help me know more about what is the world, I mean what is the meaning of life? The meaning of the universe? Don't we all have lofty goals to conquer the unknown? Don't you remember any of that when you are here? I want to take care of these kids so that they and me know a little bit of what is the meaning of life... ... ... That's why!"

Anatolya stood still, and remarked, "I admit- we never thought any of that. Thank you- for telling us that, Peter."

She stood still, and Blossom also stood still. 'THAT IS A LIFE-CHANGER', she felt, and it made her think about 'who I am? what am I doing here?'

Anatolya said, "Well, thank you again- will keep in mind about why we need to have kids, and I'll try to make sure to tell my husband about that. By the way, about the house and the garden, what do you like?"

He admitted, the garden was beautiful, the interior is excellent, no doubt - but -

Something about the house squirmed him. Something's not right - they way she does things around this house.

Suddenly he remembered why he often squirmed at Anatolya's house.

He disliked asking how Anatolya put his wooden veneer on the concrete floor, becuase to him, it is dishonest. The floor's not made of wood! It's concrete! The slab and beams - they are concrete! However, he asked Anatolya anyways, because she did it anyways.

"Anatolya, how did you do the wooden floors?"

"My husband and I draw a board of this size...", while she draws the dinensions of the single board, "... and we glued it together with wood glue."

"Will it go too for linoleum?" He liked that linoleum does not pretend - at least it is something he look for, the neutral heat capacitor like wood, with the waterproofness of ceramic, and the carpet's ease of laying and cutting - all rolled into one big package.

"I'm not sure about that. I'll have to ask my husband."

Out came her husband.

"This is my husband, Wallace Heatherworth."

Anatolya said, "Honey, I'll be inside."

Wallace said, "Okay, sweetie. Hey, Peter, great to meet you."

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah, great to see you too. How's your work?"

Wallace said, "Very good this year. We've just opened our newly improved centre. We are kind of relieved. Better sorting, better collection, better distribution. Well, maybe that kind of lined up with the recent recycling campaign, so eventually we had to handle more recyclable items, and it will, if God wills, just go back to square one, with what we call 'undecided' laying untouched and all the humdrum. Peter, I heard that my wife says that you wanted to do a makeover. What do you want to do around your house?"

Prof. Peter said, "I wanted you and me to go check over my pictures of the house, and see my notes. I wanted to ask from you the cheapest solution I can solidly be assured with - no, I do not just wanted you to give me a solution I can get away with - no. Something I can be assured with. Can you wait for me to get my papers from my car?"

Wallace said, "I'll wait!"

Prof. Peter said, "See the condition, and uh... ... ... you can quote a very rough price, based on your experience."

Prof. Peter then said, "Uh... ... ... Blossom, you stay here. I'm going to get the papers."

Then, Prof. Peter grabbed the old digital camera, 'PROF. HASKELL'S PLAN' and 'PERSPECTIVE DRAWING' from his car, and showed Wallace the condition of the place.

Prof. Peter then thought, 'wait, do I need to push my proposal here? I just wanted to fix things up with Wallace.' So, he left 'PROF. HASKELL'S PLAN' and 'PERSPECTIVE DRAWING' in the car, and he went back to Wallace.

So, Prof. Peter went to Wallace, and showed him what needs to be done around his house. Prof. Peter shows how the floor of the kitchen needs to be raised, the chair and the table needs to be lowered, the door knob of kids' bedroom needs to be lowered because of kids' height is too short to grab and handle the door knob, wanted to have a bigger area of pavement at the back for outdoor activities, and for 'large-scale projects', and he liked to have the kids' bedroom freshly painted. No - Wallace only had to paint the primer paint only, the rest, Prof. Peter will do it with the kids.

Wallace looked at them, all the time wondering, WHAT? That's a LOT of fuss for such a simple request, well, except the large area of pavement at the back. That he did not doubt, the only thing that can be done is to pave over some of the back lawn.

Wallace said to Prof. Peter, "Peter, for the pavement at the back and the kids' bedroom, I can do. But for anything else which involves kids' height, it is better for you that you get three stout stools for them. Of course, these stools have to match the height needed to grab that door knob, or to be able to sit easily on the chair."

Prof. Peter's jaw dropped and said, "About those stools - never thought about that before, Wallace!"

Wallace said, "Oh well, my friend, just take it easy. I don't want to spend too much time at the construction site anyways. Whenever I do, I always give my clients the simplest and well... ... ... I'm sorry about this... ... ... the laziest, solution, so that my clients don't have to pay too much, and I don't have to reduce my quality of work to get this done. Yeah, I'm not that much on obeying client's orders. Sorry about that. Bear with me. Oh, and you just hear that - I am formerly a contractor. Got out due to losing my own integrity. You know what I mean by 'my own integrity'."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, may God bless you. You just made everyone's life easier."

Wallace said, "You too, Peter. I want to repeat your orders - pave backyard, paint primer kids' room - is this true?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes, it is true, and for me - buy three stout stools for them?"

Wallace said, "True. Include their heights too!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, Wallace. We'll note together."

Prof. Peter notes:

* * *

Buy three stout stools for kids - make sure the height is such that kids can use it to reach door knob.

* * *

Wallace notes:

* * *

Pave backyard.

Paint primer kids' room.

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Man, Wallace, your notes looks simplistic."

Wallace said, "Well, you know me. Born English ancestry. You know, hoity-toity, plantation stuff?"

Prof. Peter said, "Mmmm... ... ..., ooooooooooookhhaaaaay?"

Wallace grinned.

Blossom and Prof. Peter felt preplexed at that joke.

Then Wallace said, "So, when should I come over to your house?"

Prof. Pete said, "Err... ... ...that one, hold it off for now. If God wills, I'll call you when I am able to secure time. Just that, my expectation is that I wanted to get it done by this year."

Wallace said, "Well, good for you then. I'll just paste this over."

Then they all separated. Prof. Peter goes to his car, leaves the note in the car with the proposal papers. Walace goes to their bedroom, pasted the one at his desk, and Blossom goes to the main hall, looking at Anatolya cooking and Buttercup and Bubbles reading more books.

Blossom said, "Bubbles, Buttercup, what you're reading?"

Bubbles said, "Blossom, come join us!"

Blossom looks at what Bubbles is doing. She is reading a book of Dr. Seuss's.

Blossom looked at the books strewn on the floor. She looked at the titles: 'The Art of Bonsai', 'Grow Your Own Garden', 'Gardens for Small Spaces', 'Establishing Agriculture Businesses: An Introduction', 'Greenhouses for Dummies', 'Plants Dissected', 'The Art of Hydroponics', 'Food Inventions: How Food Inventions Made the World a Better Place', 'The Life of Plants: How Can We Take Care of Them?', 'Oceania'.

Blossom sit down and read one of the books. Once she had just gotten the first page she skimmed, read, Anatolya said, "Everybody, it's lunch time!"

So they had lunch at the dining table.

Prof. Peter said, "Wow, I like your cooking!"

Anatolya said, "Thanks! Glad you liked it!"

Prof. Peter said, "You said, that you want to cook from your own garden?"

Anatolya said, "Well, yes! You may not see much of anything in our garden, but that's just a start! We've not yet getting the food cycle running just yet!"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, mine's a bare lawn for now."

Anatolya said, "Well, Peter, that's okay! Everyone has to start somewhere!"

Prof. Peter said, "Thanks, you're very kind about this. Say, can you lead us to - well - where did your furniture come from, because... I wanted to furnish my hall."

Anatolya said, "Oh, you mean these furniture? We'll get you to that place."

So they ate, and they set their hearts together at 1.00 pm. They rested until 3.00 pm, then they set off to the furniture store Anatolya said they bought their furniture from.

It was a used furniture store. The items are most often antique and 1980s.

The furniture store can be approximately described as a furnished warehouse. The warehouse was medium-sized.

They said that they bought furniture from here, and fixed it at home.

Prof. Peter said, "Why not IKEA?"

Anatolya said, "Oh no, Peter, we're not going for the Scandinavian touch!"

Prof. Peter thought, yeah, Scandinavian touch. That may be it, but need to find a cheaper one than the IKEA?

Wallace said, "It depends. I think you can check the prices here, and compare to the IKEA version. Make sure you add the cost for potential repairs for used furniture."

Blossom asked Dad, "Dad, can we play hide and seek here?"

Prof. Peter frowned and said, "No, Blossom. We stay put together."

So Prof. Peter checked around the furniture tore and found several bookshelves, a sturdy steel stool and computer desk that he wanted. However, he is not sure - because these furnitures - can they be disassembled?

So, Prof. Peter had his shopping list handy. He marked the names of the furnitures and their prices on each price tag. He asked the staff, "Can they be disassembled?"

The staff said, "The steel stool cannot be disassembled."

Prof. Peter said, "Thank you!"

The staff said, "Your welcome. I see you have some list handy. Would you like me to help you with that?"

Prof. Peter said, "No, thanks. I'm just noted what furniture that I like."

The staff said, "Alright, it's okay. Just asking."

They go back to Anatolya's house by 5.00 pm, and they set their hearts together for 10 minutes.

They rested for a while, napping until 7.00 pm, in which they all reset back their hearts.

8.00 pm. They set their hearts again.

Anatolya makes a little dish for tonight's dinner. The dinner will be light.

They eat together, and they, well, read more books until 11.00 pm, then they all go to bed.

Prof. Peter said, "Anatolya, hope you and your husband a very calm sleep!"

Anatolya said, "Will do, Peter."

Prof. Peter said, "Kids, hope for a very calm sleep, and sleep."

The kids nodded.

So they wish for a very calm sleep, and sleep.

* * *

Sunday. 7.00 am.

Prof. Peter wake up, and he wakes up kids, and everyone reset their hearts for ten minutes.

So, for today, Anatolya rests. Wallace makes breakfast.

So, they eat breakfast together.

After breakfast, Prof. Peter and kids arranged the books back, packed back bags, put into the car boot, and say goodbyes to each other.

Prof. Peter said, "Thank you for the lovely house!"

Anatolya said, "Your welcome! Thank you for visiting our house!"

Prof. Peter said, "Your welcome. Hope to see you again soon!"

Anatolya said, "Yeah, Peter, hope can see you too. Bye bye kids!"

The kids wave hands at Anatolya through the car's window as Prof. Peter drove himself and kids back home.

Blossom asks, "Dad, when can our house be like Anatolya's?"

Prof. Peter said, "Someday, Blossom. If God wills."

* * *

8.30 pm. At Prof. Peter's house.

Blossom asked, "Dad, what's Anatolya?"

Prof. Peter is completely unprepared for that, so he said, "Wait, Blossom, let me check what is Anatolya on the internet."

Blossom said, "The Internet?"

Prof. Peter said, "Come, I'll show you."

Prof. Peter switched on the computer. Lots of tiny noises come out of the computer's central processing unit, like a silent version of marble machine. Fan noises too - the noise is very fuzzy.

Soon, Windows 7 pops up, and upon a recognizable chime, arrives at 'desktop'. Prof. Peter then opens up internet browser, looks at Google Search. He typed 'anatolya'.

Soon, 'anatolya' popped up. It is the name of 'Asian Minor'. Modern-day Turkey constitutes the majority of the Asian Minor.

Prof. Peter said, "Anatolya is the name for Asian Minor."

Blossom said, "Dad, if Asian Minor is called Anatolya, what does Anatolya mean?"

So, realising that, he looks for several web pages. None gave any more than 'Asia Minor'. So, Prof. Peter thought in order to look at the meaning of 'Anatolya', he must look for the history of Asian Minor. The different names will not matter, since 'Anatolia' and 'Asian Minor' are interchangable. Prof. Peter clicks the link 'Wikipedia' after a description of Anatolia the region.

So he looked in Wikipedia article, and search the text, until he found:

* * *

(Wikipedia article)

Onomastics and etymology

The English-language name Anatolia itself derives from the Greek - meaning the East or more literally sunrise (comparable to the Latin-derived terms levant and orient). ...

(Wikipedia article)

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "So, her name is Greek for 'sunrise'."

Blossom said, "OOOH. No wonder her house feels warm!"

Prof. Peter said, "Of course!"

Blossom said, "Dad, can you look up my name?"

Prof. Peter looks and searches 'blossom'. Prof. Peter looks in Dictionary. com and in the heading 'noun, Botany.' point number two, blossom is 'the state of flowering'. The usage example given is, "The apple tree is in blossom."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, that's where you are, Blossom. It is a plant during the flowering season... ... ... Well, no wonder you have the ribbon on the back."

Blossom said, "Well, Dad, my ribbon's just for keeping my hair in order."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, that's true."

Blossom immediately called Buttercup and Bubbles who is in their bedroom, "Buttercup, Bubbles, you want to know your own names? Dad's over the Internet!"

Buttercup said, "What Internet?"

Blossom said, "At the main hall! Dad's there at the computer desk."

So they went out the bedroom door, wondering what the heck the fuss is all about, and see Prof. Peter at the computer.

Prof. Peter said, "Buttercup, Bubbles, good to see you!"

Buttercup said, "Yeah. WHOA. That's Internet?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes!"

Buttercup said, "Dad, can you look up my name?"

Prof. Peter typed Buttercup on Google Search, and out come a plant with its scientific genus named Ranunculus.

Then, Prof. Peter clicked the Wikipedia link and read the article.

Buttercup asks, "Dad, can I read that?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes, you can.", and give way to Buttercup.

Buttercup is reading the English Wikipedia.

Prof. Peter asks, "Buttercup, you know what you are reading?"

Buttercup said, "Hmm... No."

Prof. Peter said, while looking at the Wikipedia article, "The name buttercup may derive from a false belief that the plants give butter its characteristic yellow hue (in fact it is poisonous to cows and other livestock). A popular children's game involves holding a buttercup up to the chin; a yellow reflection is supposed to indicate fondness for butter. All Ranunculus species are poisonous when eaten by their poison means they are usually left uneaten. The name 'Ranunculus' - the plant itself - is a Late Latin for 'little frog'."

Buttercup only stood there, and scrubs her head.

Buttercup said, "... ... ...oooookhhhaaaaay. At least frogs don't look that dangerous, wait, you said little frog, so that means I'm a tadpole?"

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... If we use 'little frog' instead of 'buttercup' for this plant, then maybe, yes, you are a tadpole or a young frog."

Buttercup said, "Hmm... ... ... ... ...so, my name comes from a false belief. What a world I live in!"

Then Buttercup looks at Bubbles, "Bubbles, you want to - search your name?"

Bubbles said, "My name?"

Prof. Peter said, "This one - this does not need the Internet. Come, I'll show you what is 'bubbles' - and Buttercup, just switch off the computer, and follow us."

Buttercup switched off the computer and followed Bubbles.

Prof. Peter grabs two cups, and filled the water on one cup.

Prof. Peter said, "Watch the water at low end."

Bubbles witnesses the cup at low end. Then, Prof. Peter poured the water down from a high place to the bottom. The high place is the cup at high end, and the bottom is the cup at the low end.

Bubbles see frothy things formed and vanished quite fast.

Prof. Peter said, "That little things you see at the surface of water is called 'bubbles'. It is originally not there, but when you shake water vigorously, you'll find bubbles. They're air pockets, with water forming the 'skin' of bubble. Bubbles are originally not there, it is just by vigorously shaking.

Bubbles felt she had seen something very close, but also very far away. Bubbles' jaw dropped, trying to comprehend why the bubbles disappeared into nothing and becomes something like bubbles back when vigorously shaken.

Bubbles asked, "Dad, why they have no bubbles when you left the water alone after a while?"

Prof. Peter said, "Remember the 'skin' I tell you? The water is the skin. Since water is liquid, the water that becomes skin will eventually fall down by gravity little by little until the water's 'skin' is too thin, and the skin will rapture and release the air pockets, and then the bubbles is no more. At least, that's just my theory about bubbles."

Bubbles said, "... ... ... Dad, can I go back to my bedroom?"

Prof. Peter said, "You can."

Thus, seeing Bubbles retreating, Buttercup said "Dad, I want to sleep."

Prof. Peter said, "Yes, you can sleep."

They turned off the lights, prepared for sleep, wished they have a good sleep, and they sleep.

Prof. Peter dried the glass, back to his bedroom. He wished that he will have a good sleep, and he sleeps.

The End.


	12. C12: Name Change

**Name Change**

As usual, they wake up, set their hearts right, and meet at the dining table as usual.

Buttercup said, "Dad, I... ... ... ... ... wanted to change my name."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... alright, but what's wrong with the present name?"

Buttercup said, "I... ... ... ... ... ... felt unsettled by that name 'Buttercup'. I cannot sleep last night, thinking about the name. That name... I wanted to move on. I wanted to change it... ... ... ... ... to Veridian."

Prof. Peter's mind immediately ran at high speed, and said, "Veridian, yeah... that- that name really sticks to you, but, I must consider Blossom and Bubbles too. What do you think?"

Blossom said, "Hmm... ... ... your name sounded... ... ... too 'black hole'-y to me. I prefer you keep tagging your name to us."

Buttercup said, "Well, my name comes from a false belief!... ... ...I cannot sleep, thinking about that. Tell you what, since my name's going to change, and well, prepare yourselves... ... ... Blossom, you can be Veronica?"

Blossom said, "Wha-what? ... ... ... ... ... Veronica... ... ... ... ... the name's zippy, its too ... ... ... jet-pressure... ... ... ... ...but maybe... ... ... ... ..., will get used to it."

Buttercup said, "Bubbles, you can be... ... ... ... ...Vaals?"

Bubbles said, "Hmm... ... ... Nuh-uh.", disagree.

Prof. Peter said, "Bubbles, you think the name's O.K. to you?"

Bubbles said, "Hmm... ... ... I'm okay... ... ... with that name."

Buttercup said, "Bubbles, I think that name's not good. You look lost with that name- you look lost with that name on you. When Dad shows you what bubbles is like, I thought, no way your name can be so 'unseen', you still want to dilly-dally around and being lost on you?"

Bubbles said, "I... ... ... I thought the name's fine... ... ... ... ... if you think I need to change the name, maybe you're right."

Buttercup said, "No. I don't do this because for the sake of others. It's for the sake of myself. So, you want to change your name too? You decide. If you wanted to, then what happens is that in the end, you become... ... ... a better person anyways."

Bubbles said, "... ... ... ... ...then, I'll try."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmmm... ... ... let's try to find Bubbles's proper name together. Let's shot words on this paper, based on her. Ready... ... ... go!"

The entire family looked at Bubbles. They looked at her for a long, long time, about 30 minutes.

Buttercup said, "... ... ... Cherry."

Blossom said, "... ... ... Cheery."

Prof. Peter said, "... ... ... Stacy."

Prof. Peter looked at the list. They only have three words.

Prof. Peter said, "Well, no matter. We have given our best shot. Alright, first... ... ... you like Cherry?"

Bubbles nodded slowly.

Buttercup said, "Bubbles, have you got anything to say about that name?"

Bubbles said, "... ... ... ... ... ... ...it's just that... ... ... ... ... ...I've never eaten a cherry before."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... ... ... ... ...you like Cheery?"

Bubbles nodded slowly.

Buttercup said, "What about Cheery that is not related to you?"

Bubbles said, "No... ... ... the name's fine. It's just that... ... ... I'm not one who cheers people up."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... ... ... okay. What about Stacy?"

Bubbles said, "... ... ... ... ... uh- no" and shakes head. Bubbles added, "... ... ... ... ...am okay with Bubbles."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, you definitely sure? I too felt quite lost with 'Bubbles', we'll have to keep searching. Say, since your speech reminded me of softness and sublimeness, why don't we base your name on flowers?"

Bubbles only nodded.

Prof. Peter said, "Now... ... ... ... ... tulip-No, bougainvillea-No, chrysantemum-No, jasmine... ... ... What about Jasmine?"

Bubbles was strangely intrigued, by the look of her face, and she said, "... ... ... ... ...but- but, I never know how jasmine smells!"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, we can call back Anatolya, see if we can find you some jasmine. Jasmine smells wonderful, very sublime. I reckon you will like it too."

Bubbles only nodded. Jasmine... sure sounds very nice.

Prof. Peter said, "So, you like to change yours to Jasmine?"

Bubbles only nodded.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, the names are decided. You are- Veronica, Veridian, and Jasmine. Everyone agree to these names?"

They all said together, "YES!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, now, we're late for our meals, so, we prepare them together, okay? The meeting will be adjourned tomorrow."

So they went and together make meals. Prof. Peter calls Anatolya,

Prof. Peter said, "Peace Anatolya!"

Anatolya said, "Peace Peter!"

Prof. Peter said, "My kids have changed their names. You want to hear from them?"

Anatolya said, "Wonderful! I like to hear that!"

Prof. Peter said, "Also, you know where to find jasmine?"

Anatolya said, "Wait... ... ... let me check... ... ... we'll have to go to the greenhouse to find one. Okay with that?"

Prof. Peter said, "Am okay with that!"

Anatolya said, "Alright. Just stop over my house tomorrow morning. We'll go together with my husband. Alright, hope to see you!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, same to you!". Prof. Peter hung up the phone.

Veronica said, "Dad, who are you calling?"

Prof. Peter said, "I have called Anatolya. We will go to the greenhouse tomorrow."

Veronica said, "YAAY!" She went to their bedroom and said, "Hey, Veridian, Jasmine, we'll go to the greenhouse, we'll go to the greenhouse!", and shaked them vigorously.

Their jaws dropped, but they are also very happy.

Prof. Peter said, "Now, now, Veronica, relax, relax. I'm going to do some of my work. You want to play outside?"

They said all together, "SURE!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, I'll go with you all. We'll go after I've packed my stuff. We will stay at the park until 12.00 pm and go home to rest."

Then they play 'monkey bar', swing, and tagging each other, while resting and helping Prof. Peter working with papers and his laptop in a gazebo with a table. Prof. Peter says that he is doing preparations for classes, and doing some proposal essays for his next research, see which one that he wanted to work with.

After that, Prof. Peter and the kids meet again.

Veronica said, "Dad, we're quite thirsty, and quite hungry. Let's go home."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, Veronica, I'll get right down to it."

Prof. Peter had to stop work, even though he still has more things left unfinished. Prof. Peter carefully placed back all his work into his bag and they all go back to their home.

Prof. Peter then said, "Alright, kids, shower yourselves, while I sort out notes here. We'll go to an air-conditioned place."

Veronica asked, "What air-conditioned place?"

Prof. Peter said, "Do you feel the cool air blowing in the car? That's air conditioner."

Veronica asked, "OOOOH. Wait dad, but are we going to sit in the car?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, I was about to want to do that, but..."

Veronica said, "Dad, let's do that!"

Prof. Peter said, "What? I was about to say that..."

Veronica said, "No, Dad, that's a very good idea!"

Prof. Peter said, "What? No, Veronica, I wanted... sorry... to the mall?"

Veronica said, "No, Dad, what's wrong with the idea?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, it's using my car's fuel for one thing. Secondly, we don't even have enough shades to cover all mirrors in the car!"

Veronica said, "Oh. ... ... ... ... ... Alright Dad. Wait, Dad, let's not go to the mall. We are okay with a shower or two. Veridian, Jasmine, what do you think?"

Veridian said, "Am okay with shower."

Jasmine said, "I agree!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, if that's what you want, then I say... okay! Uh... kids, I have prepared for you water for your drinks. I'll demonstrate how to cook our drinking water later. Alright?"

They all said together, "YES, DAD!"

So, they went to their bedroom, they came out with their dirty clothes and towel, ready to go to their bathroom. They go to their bathroom together.

Prof. Peter walked to the car, and procures 'PROF. HASKELL'S PLAN', 'PERSPECTIVE DRAWING', his note, his shopping list, and his old digital camera.

He looked at the note on the table. This is odd, why didn't he remembered to paste it back to near the entrance door?

The note read:

* * *

Check everyone's health

Visit Anatolya 1 week from current date: (insert current date), 8.10 am - get out of this house, 8.30 - arrived there.

Walk outside with kids

* * *

Never mind. He planned to left them at the table - for a while.

Also, whoops: His proposals of what his future will be like - still there on the table - wonder why the kids did not tell him that? Maybe it's not the kids' fault. No - not their fault for wondering why Dad left that at the table without telling why. I thought I see they play with some crosswords, then it got out of fashion really fast. I wonder where did they store those crosswords. I will like to put them in my diary - well - except, that I have no diary. Where am I going to put this paper, inside that home renovation file? Maybe, can do - the renovation's going to be little anyways, or no? Maybe - never mind - I will just put it in that file and call it 'Prof. Peter's Diary'.

So he went, and put the paper in the file. He also inserted 'PROF. HASKELL'S PLAN' and 'PERSPECTIVE DRAWING' back into the file. The file name is changed to 'Prof. Peter's Diary'.

He should review the note at his bedroom.

The note: 'Get ready to leave house at 8.10 am to see Anatolya.' - Prof. Peter shred it, and dump it in the bin.

The notes beside entrance door: what things do I write there?

'TRASH COLLECTION SCHEDULE'

Wait - that, actually they have considered that in their house chores.

All he has is that note on the table, bu the know that he can never get to the bottom of things if he continue with the usual routine.

All he has... all he has...

HE CANNOT TAKE ALL THIS ANY MORE! THIS NEEDS A DRASTIC REVOLUTION!

So, he said, "Kids, come over to the dining table, we have a very important meeting right this instant."

Veronica asked, "Dad, why?"

Prof. Peter said, "We need to uncover all our secrets, bring ALL of them to the fore, at this dining table. Don't worry about house chores or routine or your lack of sleep; you and me needs to do COMPLETE CLEARANCE on our own brains, or else you and me will recede even more in our mental problems."

Veronica asked, "Dad, but we don't..."

Prof. Peter said, "Veronica, NO. Dad says what Dad means. Veridian, Jasmine, come over to the dining table. We will do mental clearing ALL DAY LONG."

They all said all together, "... ... ...all right, Dad!"

So they walked over to the dining table. What they are certain is that something big will happen to them.

The End.

 _Events from author's personal recollections, especially concerning Buttercup and Blossom. The author, for some reason, had a hard time remembering Bubbles unconciously._

 _Many thanks to Greenbadass (World of wonder) for glimpses of Bubbles's scatter-brained behaviour ae exemplified by how anime shows she absorbed (the ones that did not exercise restraints in nature process) mixes up her mind in an unconstitutional manner, although the Chapter 11 delivery concerning her name; I despise at Bubbles's pretense and her willful ignorance; because the behaviour of bubbles is not exactly cheerful and bubbly; and also for an exposure of Prof. Peter's flaws in imagination,_

 _Shiloh T (Sugar, We're Goin' Down) for some more exposure on Blossom's more incisive and clumsy-edgy behavior,_

 _zman123 (Mayor over) for a more detailed exposition on Bubbles's lateral behaviour, and_

 _broodingbrat (The Second Time Around) for confirming author's suspicion of Buttercup's behavior in relation to Buttercup's deteriorating sleep schedules._


	13. C13: Meeting All Day Long

**Meeting All Day Long**

Prof. Peter asks the McCracken Sisters all things that they felt missed, goes to clamour the house in search of their buried secrets. Prof. Peter found and bought three stout stools, removes all notes, rediscovers that his deco called for Scandinavian stuff anyways, but he, in the end, honestly stated, he never was too strict about all things Scandinavian, because he thinks about reducing money too often, thinks if that Scandinavian stuff is more expensive than the junkyard or thrift store furniture, plus repair costs, he will go there instead of IKEA. Considering that he wants to repair used furniture, and he does not know how beyond tapes and hack jobs, he began his interest in D.I.Y. housemanship and discovers his interest on woodworking blossoming back after watching Woodgears. ca and obsessively watching every single one of Matthias Wandel's videos and several others of woodworkers who had risen up to Matthias's (Alain Vaillancourt, Steve Remsey, John Heisz, Marinus Horneberger, Matthias Berger), and his research proposals waiting to be read to the McCracken Sisters for something they can participate (and they did read many of them, and panned them, because the majority of his proposals are too specialised), and his memory is deteriorating and need kids' help in his life because his responsibilities he assumed to be his has grown bigger than his capabilities. Also, jasmine in the greenhouse for Jasmine McCracken - the kids are excited.

The McCracken sisters found that their drawings (by way of Prof. Peter's comment) shows aimlessness and starry expanse beyond the limits, and the fact that their names have been predetermined as Blossom McCracken, Bubbles McCracken, and Buttercup McCracken in their birth certificates (not actually a figment of Prof. Peter's imagination, Prof. Peter says sorry for that), and their biological father in their birth certificate is stated as Craig McCracken, wanted Prof. Peter take them to the identification bureau to change their name and find their biological father, found through Internet search engine by sheer 'what if' situation, by typing 'craig mccracken' they found out that he is a show designer, created 'The PowerPuff Girls', 'Wander Over Yonder', and they studied his personality by watching his Twitter feed (he seems to be a pragmatist and realist, commenting why he never take with him any rights to his creations with him because 'that's not how business works') and decided to find Craig McCracken to get the true story of their abandonment at the orphanage (they stated that they did not remember beyond that they are in some hospital with a stranger that they don't know who, they honestly do not recognise), and in order to know what 'Craig McCracken' thinks of them, they skimmed through The PowerPuff Girls watching only two episodes that is 'Knock it Off' about Dick Hardly, Prof. Utonium's college roommate, making PowerPuff Girls clones to be rich and 'Power Noia' about them having nightmares, the main characters for some reason also named Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and seems to look like babies with big heads and big eyes, and equipped with powers (that when in real life will melt them down due to the tremendous amount of energy needed to maintain stability and to be operational) that they rarely use, although the show got their features way too close to home, found that they have no clothes that they can be proud to wear every single day, discovers that Prof. Peter forgot the seasons in United States, discovers that Prof. Peter's neighbours are not notified of their presence, and the reason of mochi chamber and the mochi hammer (Prof. Peter was once a mochi fan, so he often does mochi with his Japanese friend at the cultural festivals), and their insistence and the thirst for domination hidden behind their appearance as 'cutie pies' are not one of those concerns to be allayed with, and thought of making lots of contacts with New New Frankfurt's residents, and discovers that they also wondered about their future, and they wanted to visit the school (because they wanted to learn and make friends), police station (because they liked organisation and justice, referring their names), and wanted to know about something essential about architecture (because the exposure spilled on them when Prof. Peter wants to do house renovation), and their strong sense of justice that had to do with their recent names (If you want to keep us in our houses, then you wasted us, because you made us get a gem of a name, and we will not care; we WILL live up to that name you had given us the chance to find, and you cannot stop us!), discovers that they needed focus, a more specialised 'dining table' and 'mission control' area at main hall, and they cannot stop with those 'monkey bars' and doing 'monkey bars' like professionals, and even doing stunts (Prof. Peter thought that they had become too sporty and hyperactive ever since they changed their names), found out that they watched too much urban exploration videos on YouTube, found out that they are reciting opinions to each other on the newspapers, found out that they have lost some of their humanity with those names that they polished too much, and wanted to get back to it by cranking on their own names until they have got the most spiritual expression of their own personality.

Their name changed to Mir-Viridian from Veridian (Mir means peace in Russian from Wikipedia's literal translation, and Viridian is a blue-green pigment, a hydrated chromium(III) oxide, of medium saturation and relatively dark in value from Wikipedia) and Allene-Ruby from Veronica (Allene as a name for girls is of Norman, Old German and Greek derivation, and the name Allene means "precious; awakening; sun ray" from ThinkBabyNames. com and Ruby is a stone, naturally occuring in pink colour, sourced from Wikipedia).

The name-polishing process is as follows, all in order:

For Veridian: Rubidium, Vanadium, Veredian, Meridian, Mir, Radian, (by confirmation in Internet) Mir-Viridian

For Veronica: Francesca, Blossom, Aisyah, Arendale, Arenhof, (by confirmation in Internet from here onwards) Annenhof, Ruby, Levant, Ellen, Allene, Allene-Ruby

The kids' name are now as follows: Allene-Ruby McCracken, Mir-Viridian McCracken, Jasmine McCracken.

After they have uncovered all their secrets, they look at the main hall, and it is a mess. Not to mention their personal chores. So they do their house chores, all together, and finishing off with plain water drink. They never forget their 'setting hearts straights' moments, they still do it at 7.00 am, 1.00 pm, 4.00 pm, 7.00 pm, 8.00 pm. They rested for the remainder of the day.

The End.


	14. C14: Hall Cleansing

**Hall Cleansing**

7.00 am.

Prof. Peter woke up. He felt that his business is still unfinished. He felt his life had been wasted - he had too much unfinished business going on that he does not notice. He even felt he forgotten much, much more than he thought.

He had this situation happened before - his family had a history of forgetfulness, that Prof. Peter and Anatolya shared the common dillema, but they forget very different things. Even Wallace Heatherworth forgets, but his is on a wholly different level. His is intentional. Prof. Peter's is unintentional as in short-term things. Anatolya's unintentional on a long-term things. This is not going to bode well, and today he wanted a different take on life.

He woke up and hope that the day will be excellent and clutter-free. He woke up Allene-Ruby, and Allene-Ruby woke up Mir-Viridian and Jasmine. As usual, Prof. Peter reenacted the hope for them to follow. So, with the kids seated, Prof. Peter sits too.

Prof. Peter said, "Now, do you know why I tell you to hope when you get up?"

Allene-Ruby said, "So that, the day will go smooth, Dad?"

Mir-Viridian said, "Well, Dad, if you wanted to... ... ... so that... ... ... I can relax and not fret if something happens to me because I already hoped for the best."

Jasmine said, "Maybe, so that... ... ... maybe so that we will learn the right morals? I mean, if you wake up without hoping, then you will come through, all cursed because you learnt the wrong way to come through it."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, Jasmine's the one that get very near to what is expected, but don't let that be a barrier to learn all the right things, Mir and Allene-Ruby. My own answer is that you will be able to put everything after waking up in the proper order, and when your first action is hope, your foundation is sturdy, becuase the fact is, we cannot know what we will become in the future. However, we can put a goal, something to look forward to, like, 'I will sleep better today', or 'I will understand more about the meaning of life even more today', or 'I will go and be friends with the universe today'. Something to look forward to means that you know what you will do next."

So, Prof. Peter and the kids looks at the main hall, and it is still a mess. Lots of things remain unfinished. Prof. Peter wondered, wait, mess? Have they already arranged these things before? He shuddered at his own perception.

So, at the dining table which is filled with their secrets, they set their hearts straight at 7.20 am, for ten minutes.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, first things first, I want to call the university, and called in sick for a week. That'd be a long time, but I have no desire to ruin my already deteriorating quality classes. Kids, stay right there."

He went and called in sick. They wished him well and said that his payment will be deducted, since seven days have been deducted from his thirty days of the month, minus eight days of weekends.

Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, how is it?"

Prof. Peter said, "They wished me well."

Mir-Viridian said, "You sure? Because your face..."

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah, I was too concerned of my money. My share of payment is seven days less."

Jasmine said, "Dad, don't worry. I'm sure we can get everything in order!"

Prof. Peter said, "Jasmine, you're too kind. We will sort out this mess together. TOGETHER, KIDS!"

They said all together, "YES, DAD!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, so... we will see... first and foremost... your new stools. How is it?"

Allene-Ruby said, "It's alright, Dad."

Mir-Viridian said, "Well, can't complain, Dad."

Jasmine smiled meekly, and said, "Am happy with it, Dad."

Prof. Peter smiled, and said, "Glad you all like them. I like that you can find your own ways to do things like, you can jump to get that door knob, or you can jump to sit on that chair!"

Allene-Ruby, Mir-Viridian, and Jasmine all look together, but they are glad that at least Dad can finally be able to release what bottled him up, in a relaxed manner.

Now, Prof. Peter asked, "Now, I'm sorry kids, that I can't do much about my place."

Allene-Ruby said, "No, no, it's okay, Dad! When you give us the leeway to change our name, that is enough. We never thought that our names can be THAT important."

Mir-Viridian said, "Yeah, Dad. Not even our keepers at the orphanage did like you do. You seriously hold us firmly dear!"

Jasmine said, "Well, I will never get a Dad like you again, not even if I get a chance to live again."

Prof. Peter sobbed, and said, "That's too kind, girls. Here, I want to hug you one by one." So he hugged them one by one, the warmest he can give. "I'll never get kids like you again, even if I come back from the death again. You are the best kids ever."

Allene-Ruby, Mir-Viridian, and Jasmine said, "Aww, Dad!"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, what can I do? I like you! What else could it be?", and he smiled meekly.

Prof. Peter sees the sun rising up and said, "One day I will paint the rays that shimmer the room with light..."

The kids say nothing. They have never heard Prof. Peter being river-flowingly lyrical as this!

Prof. Peter said, "One day, Dad. One day, I'll prove to you!" and his eyes grew morunful and sad, tears flowing down his cheeks.

The kids stared as the rays grew more intense and intense, until the once darkly lit room felt as bright and clear as daylight.

Then the kids stare more and more, until Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, you okay, Dad?"

Prof. Peter, still sobbing, said, "No. Nothing. I'm just too sad at my own life."

The kids - they sat waited. What Dad had done to his life?

Mir-Viridian said, "Dad, you look sad. What happened?"

Prof. Peter said, "No. I'm just feeling very cold that day. I - never felt such things like this. I feel like I just splatter my mouth against the sky. I would not say anything, but I have disappointed my Dad. I felt that I can never get up to him. He wanted more and more of me, that I am reduced to be the most advanced robot ever made. I walked through my routine with a sense that I will never get anything that I lack the down-to-earth feeling. That certain down-to-earth feeling, not even Anatolya's house can provide. I am too afraid, too clueless. Now, I was that, and..."

Mir-Viridian said, "...and...?"

Prof. Peter said, "...and that I suddenly reduce my paycheck all just because I wanted another second with you kids. I was like, no problem, no problem. It all went smoothly! Something I can never get before, and I am so thankful to God, for giving me all this. I mean, your bedrooms, it's unfinished, but even so, you make your bedroom such a fun and happy place to live in. I mean, my place, you can see now, secrets right in front of you, but you never cared about that, and how I am embarassed!"

The kids looked at each other and they agreed that Dad has officially releasing all of his suppressed chemistry, allowing the chemistry to co-mingle with the vitamin 'D's and new supply of oxygen... new supply of oxygen.

"Wait, kids, let me open the window...", Prof. Peter said.

Allene-Ruby said, "No, Dad, stay there. We will open the front and back windows."

So they all opened the front and the back windows, and Prof. Peter sits sweetly mournful.

So Mir-Viridian said, "Dad, I think it's time for you to rest. We will do the breakfast together, Dad."

So they went, and Prof. Peter sits at the sofa.

So, they have prepared the usual salad, with hard-boiled eggs. They moved the stash of their secrets aside, eat, rested for a while, and cleaned up together.

They talked to Dad that they are quite excited that they know who Craig McCracken is.

Prof. Peter said, "You sure?"

Jasmine said, "As a matter of fact, yes! Well, we did not know their place actually."

Prof. Peter said, "Glad you're getting nearer."

Mir-Viridian said, "Those abandoned places sure looks interesting. I mean, we can stage a big game of tag there."

Prof. Peter said, "Really? You like them? Man, you have a very exotic sense of taste."

Mir-Viridian said, "Well, Dad, what can we do but that which we can do?"

Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, they sure leave a lot of things in their abandoned office. They looked like they are in a rush and decided to donate the entire property to the dead."

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah, Anatolya will be horrified. She'll turn those into big cottages if she had the funds. It doesn't matter if it's a warehouse or a skyscraper, she will turn it into a lovely cottage, all flowers and country, no matter how out of place and how warehousey or scrape-shardy looking they are. Not even if she owned a Norman Foster airport or if she owned the highest room in Burj Dubai or The Shard or the new Norman Foster's Apple Campus or that Norman Foster's Peace and Reconcillation Pyramid Scheme. She'll insist on that 'homely feeling'."

Mir-Viridian said, "Dad, you really took jokes too far! Not even Anatolya is spared!"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, we can always do the Baikonur Cosmodrome thing- I mean- the NASA grounds to get that joke up the sky- I mean, the space."

Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, you're buffering!"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, kids, I'm sorry about my non-sequiteurs. I never have something like this my whole life. Thank you."

The kids hugged Prof. Peter. Prof. Peter hugged them.

Prof. Peter said, "All right, let's see- well... we have a stash of our secrets. Let's see... oh, about Anatolya..."

Prof. Peter calls Anatolya.

Prof. Peter said, "Peace Anatolya!"

Anatolya said, "Peace Peter!"

Prof. Peter said, "I'm sorry we cannot come to your house yesterday."

Anatolya said, "Oh, no worries, Peter, because I suspect that you are too exhausted when I hear your voice yesterday, so I never expect much that you will go to our house in such short notice. Well, don't be sad. It's okay."

Prof. Peter said, "... and also... I'm also sorry that I made a joke about you in front of my kids... I just need to let my steam out. It's about your cottage..."

Anatolya said, "No harm done, Peter. I also apologise for my incesscant cheerfulness. I really feel happy and giddy, and I just can't help it, Peter."

Prof. Peter said, "No sweat, and thank you Anatolya!"

Anatolya said, "You're welcome!"

Prof. Peter said, "Hope to see you again, Anatolya!"

Anatolya said, "Hope to see you too!"

Prof. Peter hung up the phone, and goes to the kids.

Prof. Peter said, "Sorry Jasmine. Someday we'll go to the greenhouse together to find jasmine."

Jasmine said, "Well, it's okay, Dad. I can wait!"

Prof. Peter said, "I will wait with you. Now, about my research proposals, what really can you stand with? I've exhausted really every idea I can think of, and all you do is pan them."

Allene-Ruby said, "Well, Dad, count me out if you are planning to get me to diners and restaurants that uses artificially preserved condiments!"

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... you need to know that these ingredients are not that dangerous if you ingest it in very small quantities. Such small trade-off for increased longetivity of food."

Allene-Ruby said, "Hmm... Dad, if you say so... then, I held you accountable... so... okay... will give them a try. Otherwise, no sauces for home. We already can do it without them."

Prof. Peter said, "Dear, you said accountable... alright... I'll bear the burden of your health... what can I do... So, about your... no... We'll have to buy two bookcases, and I'd like it to be able to be packed into the car right away. We'll see... IKEA ones?"

So he found out that the nearest IKEA store is in Stoughton, Massachussets. Which is good news, because he can pick another, nearer furniture store. Had to have his shopping list handy.

So they called Anatolya, asked the direction to the furniture store, and they go.

Once inside, Prof. Peter tells the staff that he wants the items in the list. So they responded by hauling them to Prof. Peter's home using haul trucks.

So, they arrived at Prof. Peter's home, and wait... the books should not be there. The workers and the kids help move the books aside, and the workers move the two bookshelves and the steel stool (He did not have to buy the computer desk, because he already have one) to its proper place, as stipulated in the proposal.

After they finished, it is 1.25 pm. They reset their hearts for 10 minutes.

Afetr that, Prof. Peter and the kids immediately arrange the books properly. Now, about their secrets, they are able to arrange them properly. Now the entire hall is done.

Prof. Peter said, "Thank God."

They reset their hearts for 10 seconds.

Then, Prof. Peter forgets the summer, autumn, winter, and spring.

Prof. Peter said, that "Bear with me, we will buy coats."

So they went to thrift store, and they buy some coats. They eventually played chase, excepting the electrical and utensils section for 30 minutes.

They went back, relieved. The time is now 3.00 pm.

The mochi chamber and hammer - Prof. Peter placed it just beside the kitchen counter.

Prof. Peter thought about the school and the police station. So, they visited them during closing times. Now the kids thought it looks boring instead.

Prof. Peter struck with Anatolya about meeting to stay at greenhouse to find jasmine for Jasmine. Anatolya agreed, stating that she found Prof. Peter to be in better condition.

Prof. Peter asked the kids to hand him the only Prof. Haskell's paper of their bedroom.

Prof. Peter stores them in 'Prof. Peter's Diary'.

Prof. Peter relaxed and the children also relaxed until 4.00 pm

So, they reset their hearts together for 10 minutes.

So they went outside.

Now, you know who.

So they walked outside. They felt that they seen all.

They came back at 4.30 pm and set their hearts straight.

Nothing happened, just one enjoys books.

7.00 pm, Prof. Peter and kids set their hearts together.

8.00 pm, Prof. Peter and kits again put a rest on their hearts.

So, they undergo routine as usual, and they are given advice in how to sleep well, and they sleep.

The End.


	15. C15: Meeting Today 2

**Meeting Today #2**

* * *

Allene-Ruby: If she doesn't stop her chatter, I'm gonna drop a BOMB at her! (referring to NOT Mir and Jasmine)

* * *

Mir-Viridian: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... (...mir...) Mir (points at large green motorcycle).

* * *

Mir-Viridian: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mir (points at orchard).

* * *

Mir-Viridian: Hmm ... ... ... Jasmine.

Jasmine: Yes?

Mir-Viridian: You sure he or she like it this way?

Jasmine: I'm sure that he or she likes a good clean lawn. Why do you ask?

Mir-Viridian: ... ... ... ... ... ... I don't know, but I wonder if you could ask him or her that we wanted to clean your lawn because... ... ... I wonder... ... ... because... ... ... Jasmine, you mind if I say this?

Jasmine: Well, ... ... ... I'm ... ... ... ... ... not sure, but ... ... ... is it common sense?

Mir-Viridian: No, I mean, yeah, but I mean, ... that ... ... ... some of us here might not think exactly like you are.

Jasmine: Mir, I'm doing this because I like clean gardens, and I just wanted to share what I like to other people ... ... ... what I mean is that ... ... ... (looks at the cleaned lawn) ... see what I see? I like my gardens like this because there are some people that ... ... ... don't know what it's like to have a clean garden, and, ... ... ... at least people know what it is like to have a clean garden.

Mir-Viridian: Jasmine?

Jasmine: Yes?

Mir-Viridian: Can I be brutally honest here?

Jasmine: ... if you must ...

Mir-Viridian: I thought that you force them to appreciate what you like.

Jasmine: ... well, it's not technically forcing. If they liked their garden dirty, I won't be able to stop them, but... because I know what it's like to have a neighbour with ... a dirty garden (frowns) ... that's why I did this.

Mir-Viridian: What's wrong with a dirty garden?

Jasmine: A dirty garden ... (frowns) brings a million diseases and disasters.

Mir-Viridian: What kind of diseases?

Jasmine: Like... plant diseases, soil corruption, chemical imbalance, poisoned food, dysfunctional society.

Mir-Viridian: ... and disasters?

Jasmine: ... (shudders) uninhabitability, crime, a waste of land, a waste of time, a waste of money, something lost that cannot be recovered - extinction - and a bad way to end any life.

Mir-Viridian: ... ... ... I understand.

Jasmine: I'm ... sorry that I don't know you don't know.

Mir-Viridian: It's okay. No, no, you don't need to say apologies. Now I understand you, that's all that matters. Shall we go onwards?

Jasmine: (nods) Come, there's another one waiting for us!

Mir-Viridian: ... (nods)

(they walked to the next dirty garden, and cleaned the garden together.)

* * *

7.00 am

Prof. Peter wakes up, and hope that the day will be relaxing.

Prof. Peter wakes up Allene-Ruby, and in turn, wakes up Jasmine and Mir.

Jasmine said, "Mir, have you been dreaming about being with me?"

Mir said, "I do."

Allene-Ruby said, "What have you been dreaming? Mine's a nightmare! I uttered something... ... ... something horrible!"

Mir said, "What have you been dreaming?"

Allene-Ruby said, "... ... ...should I reveal this to you?"

Mir said, "... ... ... said it slowly."

Allene-Ruby said, "I dream I said,

(whisper) i'm gonna drop a bomb at you."

Mir and Jasmine's jaw dropped a little. Jasmine said, "Allene, let's hope that this day will go all-right, and Allene, we will all hope together so that what you uttered will not be uttered in that time!"

So they hoped.

Prof. Peter said, "Uh, kids! I'm sorry - I should re-enact the hope for you!"

Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, don't worry, we have already hoped for an all-right day!"

Prof. Peter said, "Hhhhgh- Keep it up, kids! Let me hug you!"

So Prof. Peter hugged them one by one, and they all went to the empty dining table to set their hearts straight.

Ten minutes later, they have set their hearts straight.

Prof. Peter said, "So, what will we talk today?"

* * *

2.00 pm.

Mir-Viridian goes out of bedroom door, after drawing something new today.

If you asked Mir, she said that the drawing is 'nothing special, it's just something I really like to do', yet those squiggles, she like those tangled lines so much she liked to be engulfed in them.

Somethimes, she like to extend those squiggles to Jasmine's and Allene-Ruby's drawings, wondering that they may benefit from the comfort of squiggles, but Mir wonders if they can handle the denseness and crudeness of them, squiggles.

Mir-Viridian looks at the hall. It is filled with Prof. Peter books.

She sits, wondering what to do.

She wants to read, but somehow she lose interest upon looking Prof. Peter's books.

Wonder why?

Maybe it is too much for her?

Maybe it offers nothing in return?

Why did her interest at reading piqued during her stay in Anatolya's house?

Maybe because of those delicious pictures?

It must be, because she liked those drawings, although honestly she did not have any idea what in the world she is looking at.

Someday, someday, she will ask Anatolya to borrow 'Plants Dissected' and draw every single one of those pictures, specially for Mir's alone, well, for the usage of the family's library.

Along the way wondering, Allene-Ruby comes out of the bedroom door.

Allene-Ruby passes her.

Mir gazes slowly at her.

Allene-Ruby looks at fridge, and then her walk gait turned towards the fridge. She opened the fridge door, and skimmed through the contents of the fridge, like, do we need to buy some more supplies?

Allene-Ruby said, "Mir, can you tell Dad that we need to buy some groceries?"

Mir said, "Alright, Allene."

Mir is more concerned about her missing 'What should I do? What is going to be?'. She only barely remember the morning meeting. 90% of what everyone said in the meeting is lost on her, apart from Mir remembering everyone's names.

Wait a minute...

Mir then realises why the meeting they made in the morning, just after their 'setting their hearts straight' moment, felt empty.

It is all disjointed talk!

They keep shifting from one topic to another without really jotting them down, like migratory birds.

She tried to and found something was wrong when she see Prof. Peter neither lead the discussion and lead the creation of notes.

Oh no! That's no meeting! That's pep talk!

So, she knocked Prof. Peter's bedroom. Mir said, "Peace, Dad!"

Prof. Peter, who is enjoying his 'sick' days, opened the door. "Peace, Mir. What can I help you?"

Mir said, "Dad, I'm just wondering, what do we talk about during our meet that morning?"

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... you're right Mir, I must have been ignoring the written aspect of notes. Hmm... let's go to the dining table."

So they sit.

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... bear with me. I'm going to get paper and pencil. Also, Mir, tell Jasmine and Allene that Dad wants to talk."

So Mir went to their bedroom and said, "Allene, Jasmine, Dad orders us to be at the dining table."

So they now sit at the dining table.

Prof. Peter said, "First of all, we need to set our hearts straight again."

They did it for 10 seconds.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, Allene, do you remember what do we talk about before the breakfast?"

Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, I was talking about visiting the school and police station again. We don't think that's the right time."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm...". Something has changed in his mind's chemistry. However, he just jotted it down on paper:

* * *

Today: Tuesday, 24/10/2017

Visit school and police station -

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "What time do you think is the best?"

Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, we should be there in the morning."

Prof. Peter said, "Does your older friends have subjects to attend to during those mornings? Usually here, the earliest we can get out of school is 2.00 pm. So you may meet your older friends at 2.00 pm. For police station, yes, can be done in the mornings. So, police station - 12.00 pm and school at 2.00 pm. For the record, right now, it's weekdays. So, it will be done, during the weekdays. However, not today."

So, he jotted down:

* * *

Today: Tuesday, 24/10/2017

Visit school and police station -

Police station : 12.00 pm to 1.00 pm

School: 2.00 pm to 4.00 pm

When?: Friday at least.

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "We will do this, at least Friday. Don't worry, the day can be shifted, just a little precaution... Alright, anything else?"

Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, we need to buy groceries."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... alright Allene. One question, what should we cook?"

Allene-Ruby said, "Mir, Jasmine, what should we cook? Allene still thinks fondly of the salad."

Mir said, "Doesn't matter which. Am okay with salad."

Jasmine said, "Well, if you say so... then salad it is."

Prof. Peter said, "Really, girls? You don't like to try something new?"

Allene-Ruby said, "What else could it be, Dad? I'm not sure about anything else."

Prof. Peter said, "Mmm... okay... alright, salad again, shall we?"

They all said together, "YES!"

Prof. Peter then goes to his bedroom, pulls up his shopping list, and listed the usual ingredients:

* * *

cabbage

mushrooms

carrot

tomato

onions

* * *

Prof. Peter then said, "Uhh... kids, we will have to make sure that we cook the onions. Those pesky aroma from those onions makes a man cry."

They all said together, "Aww, Dad!"

Prof. Peter said, "No, really, really, this is not just a man's romantic fantasy!"

Allene-Ruby said, "Well, we could put the onions on the pan on fire and mess them up with our spatula. The onions will be soft and sweet. You like that, Dad?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah, will like that, Allene."

Allene said, "... but Dad, that's another procedure to take care of, and I hated procedures."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, Allene, that acrebic-acidic vegetable in our sauces had made my stomach feel slightly corroded. I have to offset that with a lot of plain water."

Allene-Ruby said, "... ... ... well, alright, Dad."

Prof. Peter said, "We'll keep in mind about that in the shopping list."

Prof. Peter writes on his shopping list:

* * *

cabbage

mushrooms

carrot

tomato

onions

P.S.: For onions, fry without oil until soft.

* * *

Thus, Prof. Peter then writes on the note:

* * *

Today: Tuesday, 24/10/2017

Visit school and police station -

Police station : 12.00 pm to 1.00 pm

School: 2.00 pm to 4.00 pm

When?: Friday at least.

Visit Green Market (ref. shopping list) -

Where?: Main Square

When?: 8.30 am, Saturday or Sunday.

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "So, alright, anything else?"

Mir said, "Dad, jasmine?"

Jasmine said, "Hey, Jasmine wanted to say that!"

Mir said, "Well, okay... Jasmine's jasmine?"

They all chuckled at the joke.

Prof. Peter said, "Jasmine?... ... ...jasmine... ... ... ... ... yeah, if God wills. Anatolya is ready. The only thing I did not set is the date. I'm just wondering, because I'd like to be there for some days, you like that, kids?"

The kids nodded slowly, one after another, saying "Yeah... yeah... yeah." Then they said, "Yea!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, since it's Tuesday... we'll go tomorrow, and come back on Thursday evening, is this okay to you?"

Mir said, "Dad, would it be much better that instead of that, we go this evening? Or, going to the greenhouse at Saturday after buying our groceries?"

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... but then..."

Mir said, "Dad, it's just for us to smell jasmine, right? I mean, no need to stay there... ... ... ... ... I mean, Dad can use all the time for rest."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... true, but I don't know what to look here, and Dad's not the type that gets satisfaction by rusting away. There, at least I can walk some metres with you all and get to exercise my mind on plant I.D."

Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, what's plant I.D.?"

Prof. Peter said, "Its for me to know what kind of species this plant is. You may have noticed that plants have all kinds of different shapes and different kinds of leaves, different kinds of roots, different kinds of fruits, although the basic laws remain the same: the plant grows, has root, has main growth source, has leaves, has flowers, has fruits. Yeah, it's just an imaginary system so that we can name the plant as approved by the whole scientific community."

Allene-Ruby said, "What's that 'whole scientific community', Dad?"

Prof. Peter said, "Umm... actually in this case, it's an orgainsation that exist specifically to regulate naming of plants and animals. Its 'scientific' naming often traced back to Greek and Roman heritage, mainly. Sometimes naming heritage from other parts of the world is assimilated, but the main core is always Greek or Roman. I somehow wonder what the organisation is named. I'll have to look at the Internet for that."

Allene-Ruby said, "No, no, no, Dad. Don't have to look up to Internet. Allene just want to know what Dad is talking about."

Prof. Peter said, "All-right, Allene. Anyways, where are we?"

Mir said, "Dad, when can we smell jasmine?"

Jasmine said, "Mir!"

Mir said, "... ... ... Jasmine the flower?"

Jasmine calmed down.

Mir said, "Sorry about the puns, Jasmine."

Jasmine said, "Well, I hope you don't get addicted to puns again."

Mir said, "I'm sorry, everyone."

Prof. Peter said, "It's okay, Mir. At least you learnt something today. So... we'll just make our visit to greenhouse a walk in the park. The day will be at morning Wednesday until Friday night.

The kids said, "YAYYY!"

Prof. Peter said, "Now, now, don't get too excited yet. We still have a lot to discuss. Now, uh, let's look at our notes about our secrets. You pull in yours and I'll pull in mine."

So they did.

Mir then wondered. Wait...

Mir said, "Dad, the shopping list? It's missing egg!"

Prof. Peter said, "Wait... ... ... you're right! Will have to write that down."

* * *

cabbage

mushrooms

carrot

tomato

onions

P.S.: For onions, fry without oil until soft.

eggs

* * *

Then, Prof. Peter said, "Also the greenhouse -", and jotted down on the note:

* * *

Today: Tuesday, 24/10/2017

Visit school and police station -

Police station : 12.00 pm to 1.00 pm

School: 2.00 pm to 4.00 pm

When?: Friday at least.

Visit Green Market (ref. shopping list) -

Where?: Main Square

When?: 8.30 am, Saturday or Sunday.

Visit greenhouse (Anatolya will show the place) -

When?: 8.00 am Wednesday, 8.00 pm Friday, approx.

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, now that's gotten out, let's pull out our secrets again."

So, Prof. Peter and the kids opened up their secrets.

At Prof. Peter's hand is an album, a paper saying "I WISH THAT I CAN GET OUT OF EDUCATION AND PRACTICE HOUSEKEEPING AT HOME WITH YOU ALL", and his stashes of workshop and machine pictures.

At kids' hands are their birth certificates, their brain scans, their birth photos, three letters, still unopened.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, which of you wanted to open up their secrets? Wait... I'll just open up mine first."

Prof. Peter then opens up his album, showing him and his former wife, and said, "I used to be married... ... ..., then my wife died... ... ... So, you see why I have the king-sized bed... ... ... So, that's the first thing I wanted to tell you."

Allene-Ruby, Mir-Viridian, and Jasmine all looked at the photo, and Allene-Ruby said, "Dad,... ... ... we are sorry... ... ..."

Prof. Peter said, "I'm sorry too kids,... ... ... I did not open this secret quick enough,... ... ... now you know why I have a king-sized bed... ... ... and don't worry about uh... ... ... your needs,... ... ... in case you are wondering,... ... ... I used to have a wife, so... ... ... don't need to worry, for I have some experience in scheduling budget for couple more souls here."

The kids only nodded.

Prof. Peter then said, "Well, kids, which one of your secrets you wanted to open first?"

Allene-Ruby said, "Mir, Jasmine, what do you think?"

Mir said, "Hmm... ... ... Mir thinks of the birth certificate."

Jasmine said, "Jasmine stands by Mir."

Allene-Ruby said, "All-right. Dad, we will open our birth certificate."

So they opened their birth certificate. Their names - Blossom McCracken, Bubbles McCracken, and Buttercup McCracken - their biological father - Craig McCracken - his occupation - a cartoonist - their biological mother - (redacted) - her occupation - a cartoonist - the hospital - Henry Mayo Newhall Hospital, Santa Clartia, California.

Prof. Peter said, "Wait, how do you get to New England from California? That's a LONG, LONG way to get here."

Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, that's what we want to say. We don't remember ANYTHING before our arrival at the orphanage."

Uh-oh, thought Prof. Peter. This is getting way more serious than he thought.

Prof. Peter said, "Mir, Jasmine? You sure don't remember too?"

Mir said, "... ... ...No.", while shakes head. Jasmine said, "Sorry dad, Jasmine also."

Prof. Peter said, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear... ... ... tsk- hhhhhhhhhh- that's NOT good.", while wearing a worried face.

Prof. Peter said, "Anyways kids, hmm... ... ... We will have to meet your biological father first. I don't know where he currently is, so, we need to visit him first."

Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, we need to know his place first!"

Prof. Peter said, "Allene, don't Dad already said that?"

Allene-Ruby said, "No, Dad, you said that you don't know where he is, so, we need to VISIT him! Dad, why do we visit him when we don't know where he is?"

Prof. Peter said, "Wait... ... ... I said we need to visit him to know where he lives?"

Allene-Ruby said, "Yes, Dad! That's how Dad said it!"

Prof. Peter said, "OOF! Massive blunder! I'm sorry, kids!"

Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, don't be disheartened!"

Mir said, "No worries, Dad!"

Jasmine said, "Dad, we all make mistakes sometimes!"

Prof. Peter said, "You are very, very kind, kids. Hmm... ... ... about his place, when I brought from your orphanage, I noticed several unopened letters. The keepers told me to reveal these letters to you. Maybe this will tell you of his place."

The envelope at the front said, 'From Biological Father, Craig McCracken to Eventual Adopters'.

The kids ripped out the letters, and inside written hitherto:

* * *

 **By: Craig McCracken.**

 **To: Eventual adopters.**

 **Concerning Blossom McCracken, Bubbles McCracken, and Buttercup McCracken.**

I am writing this letter to tell you that I, Craig McCracken, am the biological father to the kid or kids you are holding right now.

I let go of them at New New Frankfurt Orphanage due to financial and mental reasons. I wanted to tell you how these kids got in the orphanage in the first place to clear off any doubts regarding their past. As of 2015, I am now residing at:

(address redacted for safety purposes), New England.

If for some reason I have moved out of the place, you can call my phone number here:

(telephone number redacted for safety purposes)

I will be eagerly waiting for you and your adopted kids if you are interested.

Sincerely,

 **Craig McCracken.**

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... alright, we have his phone number. So...", and immediately whipped off his shopping list.

* * *

cabbage

mushrooms

carrot

tomato

onions

P.S.: For onions, fry without oil until soft.

eggs

call Craig: (his phone number)

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... this goes a long way... wait for me to write all this.". He whipped out his note, and write:

* * *

Today: Tuesday, 24/10/2017

Visit school and police station -

Police station : 12.00 pm to 1.00 pm

School: 2.00 pm to 4.00 pm

When?: Friday at least.

* * *

Visit Green Market (ref. shopping list) -

Where?: Main Square

When?: 8.30 am, Saturday or Sunday.

* * *

Visit greenhouse (Anatolya will show the place) -

When?: 8.00 am Wednesday, 8.00 pm Friday, approx.

* * *

For Craig McCracken:

1\. will have to phone him where he lives now. (If God wills, today)

2\. go to his place and get explainations and explain that the kids want to change names.

3\. go to I.D. bureau to change kids' names.

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... have to ask what?". So he whipped out his shoppong list, and added:

* * *

call Craig: (his phone number)

ask where he lives, tell that they choose to change names.

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Thank God this has settled up. Alright, what else?"

Mir said, "What is this, Dad?"

Mir shows Prof. Peter their brain scans.

Prof. Peter said, "That... I cannot speculate... but it has something to do with you not remembering anything before your time at the orphanage."

Mir said, "... and this?"

Mir shows Prof. Peter their birth photos.

Prof. Peter said, "Oh dear. You are born triplets, and it seems like you have gone through Intensive Care Unit. Man, did God help you through this."

Mir sat, wondering about that, and said, "Dad, what is Intensive Care Unit?"

Prof. Peter said, "... ... ... ... ...are you prepared for this?"

The kids gulped their salivas, and nodded.

Prof. Peter said, "Intensive Care Unit... ... ... In hospital, that is a special room for sick people who are THIS close to die.". He squints his two fingers to a space of only mere millimetres.

The kids are speechless. They are THAT close to dying?

Prof. Peter said, "I'm sorry that this is quite gruesome, but the fact is, it is there... I'm sorry."

The kids are still speechless.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright...". Prof. Peter looks at his own 'secrets'. His 'secrets' are incomparable to them, but he had to let it out as per agreement. "Let's finish my secrets, call Craig, arrange notes, and we'll adjourn this meeting tomorrow." He looked at the time. It is 4.00 pm.

Prof. Peter then reveals his "I WISH THAT I CAN GET OUT OF EDUCATION AND PRACTICE HOUSEKEEPING AT HOME WITH YOU ALL" note, and reveals all his workshop and machine pictures, but Prof. Peter knows that their eyes never waver from the sudden shock they recieved upon that news.

Prof. Peter said, "All-right... I'll call Craig, see how it goes."

He turned to his home phone, and called Craig.

Prof. Peter said, "Peace Craig! My name's Professor Peter Tarkovsky. I am the adopter of your three kids."

Craig said, "Professor Peter? Nice to meet you! Can you confirm this for me?"

Prof. Peter said, "All-right. Wait for a second."

Prof. Peter said, "Kids, say peace to Craig! He's at the phone now!"

Suddenly their attention flipped back to reality, and they all run to the phone.

Prof. Peter can feel the excitement running through the mind of these kids as Craig communicates to them.

So, after a while, Allene-Ruby said, "... uh... Professor! Come, come, Craig wants to tell you something!"

Prof. Peter said, "All-right, All-"

Allene-Ruby said, "No, Dad. Blossom!"

Prof. Peter said, "Oh-uh... Blossom, yes, yes, I'll get right down to it!"

So he rushed to the phone.

Craig said, "All right. Here's what we gonna do. First, we should meet at my place first. My place is..."

Prof. Peter said, "Wait, wait, my shopping list."

Craig said, "What?"

Prof. Peter said, "No, I need to write your home address."

Craig said, "A- all-right."

So Prof. Peter grabs his shopping list, and grabs the phone back, and said, "All-right. Am ready."

Craig said his home address, and Prof. Peter writes it down:

* * *

call Craig: (his phone number)

ask where he lives, tell that they choose to change names.

(his home no.), near Watertown MA.

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "All-right. Thank you Craig. Oh, just to say, my- I mean- your kids actually have changes their own names. I wanted to discuss with you when we meet you there. All-right?"

Craig said, "Really? So, that Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles are no longer their names?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes, no longer!"

Craig said, "(sigh) How much they have grown!"

Prof. Peter said, "I think you will be seeing a much improved version of your kids instead."

Craig said, "I hope so."

Prof. Peter said, "All right, I think that's it. I will call you once again after we have some time and space in our schedule. We have our schedules full this week!"

Craig said, "Well, just to note, I'm usually free during weekends. What I mean by 'free' is like, I am at home, but I am always busy with work."

Prof. Peter said, "All-right. No sweat!"

Craig said, "All-right. See you soon Peter!"

Prof. Peter said, "Hope to see you too, Craig!"

Prof. Peter hung up the phone.

Prof. Peter said, "All-right, kids, time for our last agenda, getting the notes sorted."

So, they sit down peacefully for a while, and Prof. Peter tear the notes carefully, rearranging them:

* * *

Today: Tuesday, 24/10/2017

* * *

Visit greenhouse (Anatolya will show the place) -

When?: 8.00 am Wednesday, 8.00 pm Friday, approx.

* * *

Visit school and police station -

Police station : 12.00 pm to 1.00 pm

School: 2.00 pm to 4.00 pm

When?: Friday at least.

* * *

Visit Green Market (ref. shopping list) -

Where?: Main Square

When?: 8.30 am, Saturday or Sunday.

* * *

For Craig McCracken:

1\. will have to phone him where he lives now. (If God wills, today)

2\. go to his place and get explainations and explain that the kids want to change names.

3\. go to I.D. bureau to change kids' names.

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "All-right, kids, meeting will be adjourned tomorrow! For now, (looks at time) it's 5.00 pm. We'll set our hearts straight again."

So they set their hearts straight again for 10 minutes.

Prof. Peter said, "All-right, kids, dismiss!"

So the kids relegated to their bedrooms and rest for the remainder of the day.

Prof. Peter pasted the rearranged notes to the left of entrance door, an saved the shopping list in his trousers's pocket.

Prof. Peter then relegates himself to rest for the remainder of day.

The End.

 _Craig McCracken sourced from the Internet. Events sourced from author's personal recollections and past chapters._


	16. C16: What? What?

**What? What?**

Night, 24 October 2017.

As they sleep...

* * *

Feldt: ...

Mir: ...

Jasmine: ...

Feldt: I don't like to talk today.

Mir: Yeah, am too.

Jasmine: Well, can't we talk at least one thing today? I mean, we've been watching too much TV anyways?

Feldt: Jasmine, when there's nothing to talk, then why talk? It's better to be silent, anyways. I don't like what... the author's doing to us. He's just assuming too much of us. All we want to do is to provide the author with some comfort. Just look at him! He's been watching us... I mean... our impressions day by day! Like... does he have a lonely life or something?

Mir: Well, Feldt, can't fault the author for that. What will come will come.

Feldt: Mir! have you been using his repository of knowledge again?

Mir: Am not, Feldt! Am using what I personally have!

Jasmine: Have we become... too dependant on him?

Feldt: For me, yes!

Mir: Hmm, what can I say... we are all together in his brain, acting out like kids, whern we are really not!

Jasmine: Well, back to 'too much TV'. You all think that he's been watching our looks too much? That he got caught by our eye-trapping eyes and catchy curves?

Feldt: Sure do. I've witness him changed my own impression several times. Now he thinks of me as like eight year old anime kid with a not so long hair with ribbons at my side. Come to think of it, before this, he got my impression correct as per TV series, with my ribbon at back, my ribbon at back! How can I able to tie that behemoth of ribbon at my back! He tried to fix it up by bringing my hair at back, up front, and tried to tie the bow, with the facing part underside. That was cumbersome!

Mir: I'm very sorry of you. I'm sorry we just sat there watching you got experimented.

Feldt: That's okay. It's not like you get to oppose anyways. The author was quite strict on letting us have some free time and... mental space to let us breathe, anyways.

Jasmine: Feldt, Jasmine wanted to say sorry too! Jasmine not able to help. Being barricaded!

Feldt: No, Jasmine, not your fault... ... ... Besides, the fix , thankfully, is successful. Now, I have two tiny ribbons at my side! Look, here!

Mir: Woah! You actually look cute!

Jasmine: Feldt! I like your ribbons!

Feldt: It's nothing! All thanks to the author! Anyways... wait, I've just received the telegram.. the author said that he relayed that to... THE Author? Who's THE Author?

Jasmine: Hmm. Feldt, I like to telegram that, can I?

Feldt: You can.

Jasmine typed up telegram to Abdul Qayyum, the author (not THE Author, in case you are wondering).

Jasmine received telegram, said that THE Author is an alternative to word 'God' in case they wonder if 'God' means like a fictional deity or a personal invisible superieur. He also typed that the word 'God' is already polluted by the conception of Christianity's Holy Trinity anyways.

Jasmine: Feldt! Here!

Feldt: (reads and finished reading) Well, good to know. Wait, the author's kind of blurry right now. Quick, Mir, Jasmine, shut yourselves down before he makes us slur!

Jasmine: Alright Feldt!

Mir: Going to, Feldt... see you again everyone!

Feldt: See you again!

Jasmine: Alright! Same to you!

Mir: Yeah, same!

Feldt: ... hope to see you too!

They all walked back to their suspended animation chamber to be shut off by the author (for now).

* * *

The End.


	17. C17: Greenhouse Day 1

**Greenhouse, Day One**

7.00 am, 25 October 2017.

Prof. Peter wakes up, and feels refreshed, although there is a lingering sense of burden awaiting him.

He hoped that the day will be smooth and relaxing.

Prof. Peter looks at kids' bedroom. Prof. Peter wakes up Allene-Ruby. Allene-Ruby wakes up Mir-Viridian and Jasmine.

Now they are all awake. Prof. Peter reenacts the hope for them to follow. So, they hope that the day will be smooth and relaxing.

Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, I have a weird dream."

Prof. Peter said, "Really?"

Mir hesitated, but said, "Dad, I have it too."

Jasmine said, "Dad, we are talking to each other."

Mir said, "Hey! You have that dream too?"

Jasmine said, "You have?"

Mir and Allene-Ruby nodded their heads.

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... what kind of dream?"

Jasmine said, "Dad, it's like, we are just out of the three pods and we don't know what to talk. Then suddenly... someone named Feldt talked that she doesn't like to talk, and it all went down from there."

Mir said, "Yeah... Allene, where's your name? Mine and Jasmine still stuck, but yours... I looked at you, but your name has changed to Feldt!"

Allene-Ruby said, "Yeah, my name. It's not there."

Mir said, "No, Allene, don't worry. You're still there!"

Allene-Ruby said, "Yeah. That... at least is great news."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... that's quite a dream. Anyways, your name... maybe we need to recheck your name. As for now, let's go to the dining table, and set our hearts straight."

So they go to the dining table and set their hearts straight for 10 minutes.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, we'll look at the note yesterday. I'll try to pin down the note."

Prof. Peter pinned down the note and shows the note to the kids at dining table.

* * *

Today: Tuesday, 24/10/2017

Visit greenhouse (Anatolya will show the place) -  
When?: 8.00 am Wednesday, 8.00 pm Friday, approx.

Visit school and police station - Police station : 12.00 pm to 1.00 pm School: 2.00 pm to 4.00 pm When?: Friday at least.

Visit Green Market (ref. shopping list) -  
Where?: Main Square When?: 8.30 am, Saturday or Sunday.

For Craig McCracken:  
1\. will have to phone him where he lives now. (If God wills, today)  
2\. go to his place and get explainations and explain that the kids want to change names.  
3\. go to I.D. bureau to change kids' names.

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... 8.00 am Wednesday... Kids, wait here, I'll call Anatolya!"

Prof. Peter rushed to the house phone.

Prof. Peter said, "Peace Anatolya!"

Anatolya said, "Peace Peter!"

Prof. Peter said, "I'll be at your house at 8.00 am approximately. Okay with that?"

Anatolya said, "Sure! Will we be waiting you?"

Prof. Peter said, "Don't wait for us! Just do your home chores until we come!"

Anatolya said, "Well, we don't like to be rude. How about we stop our chores at around 7.55 am and we eat breakfast together here?"

Prof. Peter said, "... ... ... ... ...sounds fine!"

Anatolya said, "Alright, see you there, we hope!"

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah, hope to see you too!"

The phone is hung.

Prof. Peter wondered what time is it.

The time is 7.16 am.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, kids, we'll do some personal chores, and then we'll get moving immediately."

Allene-Ruby said, "Dad, breakfast?"

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... about that... we'll have breakfast at Anatolya's house."

The kids said, "YAAAY!"

Prof. Peter said, "I love you kids. Meeting adjourned at Anatolya's house. Alright, we'll set our hearts straight, and let's go. We should be ready by 7.40 am"

So they set their hearts straight for ten seconds, and they go do their personal chores.

7.42 am.

They are ready.

They went out of the entrance door, then make their way to their cark park.

Where's their car? Ah, there it is!

So, they moved into the car. They set their hearts straight, then off they go.

They can see lots of clones of houses and trees moving towards the back as the car thrusts forward.

Into the turnpike it goes, and they can see lots of cars moving. Even trucks, some, small; some, big; some, big and long.

Prof. Peter directed the car towards the exit, of which then they enter another portion of their suburb. Clones of houses and trees began washing the panorama around them.

Prof. Peter began squinting eyes as the car thrusts forwards, looking for those small road names on the intersection of the street. Sincerely though, though the houses are set on rolling hills, Prof. Peter could not help but felt the sameness in every street they together turn to.

At last, they had arrived at Anaatolya's house. The kids are asleep.

Prof. Peter said, "Kids, wake up! We have arrived!"

Prof. Peter looked at the time.

It is 8.08 am.

Mir wakes up, and Allene-Ruby wakes up too.

Mir found Jasmine still sleeping.

Mir wakes up Jasmine. "Jasmine, Jasmine, wake up!"

Jasmine wakes up.

They all get out of the car together.

So, Prof. Peter knocked on the door, and said, "PEACE TO YOU!"

Anatolya shows up at the door, and said, "Peace, Peter! Come in, come in!"

Anatolya looks at them kids, and said, "Aww, you brought your cutie pies again!"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, what can I say?"

Anatolya said, "Well, we've been waiting. Breakfast is ready already!"

Mir can sense the rustic dacha atmosphere again, and by happenstance, yes, 'Plants Dissected'! She wanted to talk Anatolya in order to borrow that book from her bookcase.

They all go together to the dining table. The dining table has spaghetti with homemade sauce. Wallace is nowhere to be found.

Prof. Peter said, "Anatolya, where's Wallace?"

Anatolya said, "He's gone off to work."

Then Prof. Peter realised, of course, it's weekdays! People like him are working! He should be at the lecturer's room! Alas, for he wanted to recuperate from the stress of work.

So, they are at the dining table.

They straightened their hearts for about ten seconds, then started eating.

Prof. Peter said, "So where is this greenhouse?"

Anatolya said, "It's located at the outskirts of this suburb."

Prof. Peter said, "How's the greenhouse doing?"

Anatolya said, "The greenhouse? You mean including the nursery too?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes, wait... How many buildings are in that place?"

Anatolya said, "Well, there's the wholesale all-season nursery inside the greenhouse and the garden shop. Don't worry about parking..."

Prof. Peter minded himself, "...about that, we will, eventually..."

Anatolya said, "...there are ample car parks round the area. It is all-in-one community decorative flower and bee farm. Oh, and there's a botanical park round that area too, since the farm and the botanical garden co-operate together. It's HUGE, but it is easily navigable. You really feel like you are in a forest there."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... sounds like the place we are looking for. Will we get to see EVERY type of plant species there? I'd like to brush up my plant I.D."

Anatolya said, "Peter, Peter! That nursery only covers plants which are number one: are easily grown, number two: its 'you ess dee ay' hardiness zones approved are eight until one..."

Allene-Ruby said, "Auntie Anne, what's 'you ess dee ay'?"

Anatolya said, "'You ess dee ay'? United States Department of Agriculture."

Allene-Ruby said, "OOH. Why the letters, Auntie?"

Anatolya said, "Well, it's to simplify the names. We will eventually stop saying, say, United States Department of Agriculture, after saying United States Department of Agirculture some hundred times, so we instead, called them by ALL the first letters. Now I want you to know how quick it is to say all the first letters instead of full names? Wanna play?"

Allene-Ruby said, "OOH YES YES AUNTIE!"

Mir said, "HEY I WANNA PLAY THAT GAME TOO."

Jasmine said, "Allene, Mir, don't forget me!"

Anatolya said, "Right, say it quickly. YuEsDeAy!"

Them kids say all together, "YU ES DE AY!"

Anatolya said, "YU ES DE AY!"

Them kids say all together, "YU ES DE AY!"

Anatolya said, "YU ES DE AY!"

Them kids say all together, "YU ES DE AY!"

Prof. Peter said, "Anatolya! Don't teach them public rallying!"

Anatolya said, "...oh well. Those remnants can never be ignored... ... ... KIDS, YU ES DE AY!"

Them kids say all together, "YU ES DE AY!"

Anatolya said, "YU ES DE AY!"

Them kids say all together, "YU ES DE AY!"

Anatolya said, "YU ES DE AY!"

Them kids say all together, "YU ES DE AY!"

Anatolya said, "Now, see kids? That's how you get catchy public rallying going! Right, where are we? Now, say it with me... UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF AGRICULTURE!"

Them kids say all together, "UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF AGRICULTURE!"

Anatolya said, "UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF AGRICULTURE!"

Them kids say all together, "UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF AGRICULTURE!"

Anatolya said, "UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF AGRICULTURE!"

Them kids say all together, "UNITED STATES DEPARTMENT OF AGRICULTURE!"

Anatolya said, "Now, which one of these will you choose as your public rallying slogan? You ess dee ay or United States Dep?"

Them kids all say, "YOU ESS DEE AYYY!"

Prof. Peter said, "Now, now, Anatolya, please don't burn this thing into my kids' head."

Anatolya said, "Sorry, Peter! Very, very sorry! ALRIGHT, KIDS, WHOM YOU GONNA CALL?"

Them kids say all together, "YU ES DE AY!"

Them kids all giggle. Allene-Ruby suddenly looks Prof. Peter frowning at them. Allene-Ruby said, "... sorry, Dad! We just want to have a little fun with Anatolya."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, if you think you know what you're doing, then I'm okay. Just PLEASE... don't just put words in your head because it SOUNDS catchy, like... like... saying TACOS because it's catchy. It's not. I notice you chanting 'you ess dee ay', I really fear that you will die saying 'you ess dee ay'. A shame that you live through twenty million hours, all just to say 'you ess dee ay'. It's BULLCRAP, and I HATE BULLCRAP. UNDERSTAND, KIDS?"

The kids shook in horror. Prof. Peter might be right after all.

Prof. Peter said, "Understand, Anatolya?"

Anatolya said, "...Sorry Peter, I'm going off the rails again. (sigh) Alright, where are we?"

Prof. Peter said, "About the plants in the nursery, what kinds of plants?"

Anatolya said, "Well, aside from easily growable, and the USDA hardiness needed to be 8 or below, it also has to be desease and pet resistant and should be evergreen. I've talked with the owner whether she has jasmine, and she said yes, there is a division of jasmine called jasminum polyanthum or pink jasmine. She has that one. I reckon that will be a suitable plant for Jasmine right here."

Jasmine said, "...jasmeener polyanter?"

Anatolya said, "Jas-mi-num- poly-anthum-"

Jasmine said, "jasmeenum poleeanthoom?"

Anatolya said, "About there. Don't worry, you'll learn the correct pronounciation when you get older!"

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... Mir, anything wrong?"

Mir said, "Dad, I wanted to borrow that book called 'Plants Dissected'. The book, I've not finished yet!"

Anatolya said, "Wait, you want to borrow? Wait, Mir! Just take the book! I have another copy of it in my bedroom. You can take that one!"

Mir said, "Thank you Auntie Anne!"

Anatolya said, "Your welcome Mir!"

Prof. Peter said, "So, since we are here until tomorrow, would it be nice if we can uh... occupy that uh... guest room for tonight?"

Anatolya said, "With pleasure, Peter! Just make yourselves at home here!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, that's settled. Alright, let's finish eating!"

So they finished the food without much comment, and proceeded to the community flower farm... wait, what's it called?

Prof. Peter said to Anatolya, "Wait, Anatolya, what is this farm's name?"

Anatolya said, "It's New New Frankfurt Botanical Farm."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, noted."

Mir said, "Anatolya, the book?"

Anatolya gave her the book.

They all went to their cars. Prof. Peter's car are trailing behind Anatolya's, as they go down the winding streets, up and down the rolling hills, past buildings and trees, of all shapes and sizes...

...until a big sign, saying 'New New Frankfurt Botanical Farm' is found and seen.

So they parked their cars, and Anatolya led them to the owner.

Mir left 'Plants Dissected' inside Prof. Peter's car.

Anatolya said, "Elizabeth! We have a new guest here!"

Elizabeth said, "Wait, wait, Anne! I'm coming!"

Anatolya said, "Elizabeth Beckermann."

Prof. Peter said, "Peter Tarkovsky. Nice to meet you."

Elizabeth said, "Nice to meet you, Peter."

Prof. Peter said, "Would you lead us to the jasmine that you have?"

Elizabeth said, "Well, sure! Follow me!"

So they went to the all-season nursery inside the greenhouse, and they are arrived at the jasmine Anatolya talked about.

Jasmine stared at the pink jasmine. The first thing she noticed is the sight of pink shoots and white flowers, and then its smell... The smell is like none other, pale butter-ish-syrupy waft combined with oxygen current.

Jasmine have never felt this clear-headed her whole life. It felt like a theraphy after all that 'you ess dee ay' chanting.

Jasmine said, "Mir, come smell this!"

Mir smelled it, and Mir felt the same.

Mir said, "Wow! Jasmine, this is really good! Allene! You want to smell this?"

Allene said, "Well, jasmine... can't help it."

So Allene smelled it too, and Allene thought 'Wow, that's really horizon-expanding!'

So, Allene said, "Jasmine, your name really fits you. You grabbed the mental horizons like, from the east to the west."

Jasmine said, "Don't worry, Allene. I like your name too!"

Allene said, "Well, mine's just red rays of ruby. What can I do with just red rays? You did more than that! You smell heavenly!"

Jasmine said, "... I do smell terrible sometimes."

Prof. Peter said, "That's... really true."

Mir said, "Well, not you! The... uh what's the name? Uh..."

Jasmine said, "Jasminum polyanthum?"

Mir said, "Yes! That one!"

Anatolya said, "Wow, Jasmine, you learnt that name fast!"

Jasmine said, "Thanks, Auntie Anne... wait... No, I cannot take credit for that!"

Anatolya said, "Why?"

Jasmine said, "Because it popped suddenly in my head! I was not trying to remember the name!"

Anatolya nodded, and said, "Well, Peter, jasmine for Jasmine. How is it?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, what do you think, Jasmine? You want to bring back the plant?"

Jasmine said, "Well, I'm not sure... I really don't know how to take care of plants!"

Anatolya said, "Wait, Jasmine? What if... we take this plant back to our house, and I can show you how to take care of this plant! How about that?"

Jasmine said, "... but Auntie Anne... we're only here for two days. If I wanted to know what it's like to take care of plants, I will have to be with you for some weeks or so!"

Anatolya said, "Wait, yes... that's true, Jasmine. Well, you don't want this?"

Jasmien said, "No. Not now."

Anatolya said, 'Alright, Jasmine. You made your choice. So, Elizabeth, I think that's it, really. Sorry for disturbing you!"

Elizabeth said, "Ah, no worries Anne. It's great seeing kids learn. The best feeling ever in this world. I'm going upstairs then?"

Anatolya said, "Peter, you can have kids running about here. I'm going to help Elizabeth do her work. See you!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, see you!"

Wait, what time it is now?

Prof. Peter looked at the time.

It is 10.10 am.

Alright... still got some time with kids... right... on to the first agenda with kids... what will be it?

Red rays of ruby... and Allene called it less useful? Oh yes! They need to do another overhaul on Allene's name. Mir said that her name becomes Feldt. Wonder what will happen? What will happen?

Then Prof. Peter said, "Kids, come. We'll do another search on Allene's name."

So they find a place, a table with some chairs, in the all-season nursery greenhouse.

They rested amidst the nursery plants, of some sorts, forms and sizes.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, moving on from the name Allene-Ruby... Any ideas?"

Mir said, "Dad, is Bloody Ray appropriate?"

Allene-Ruby said, "Mir! You Viridian! You toxic chemical!"

Mir said, "You stone!"

Allene-Ruby said, "You Greenpeace!"

Mir said, "You pink stone!"

Allene-Ruby said, "You Al Gore!"

Mir said, "You hard pink stone!"

Allene-Ruby said, "You evergreen!"

Jasmine said, "Wait! MIR! JASMINE WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING!"

Mir said, "Yes Jasmine?"

Jasmine said, "Mir said of you as a hard pink stone, right, Allene?"

Allene said, "...well, yes?"

Jasmine said, "What can you do with a hard pink stone?"

Allene said, "Well, nothing, I guess, but well, hard pink stone... could use to hit things?"

Jasmine said, "...and what do you use to hit things at for?"

Allene said, "...usually I will do that if something's get in my way."

Jasmine said, "What about in terms of people? Why will you hit people for?"

Allene said, "Usually because they said something trash, or someone was thick enough to intrude into my space."

Jasmine said, "Well, what will you do like that, not because of you but because for everyone?"

Allene said, "It's becuase that person really deserves to be punished for his immoral deeds."

Jasmine said, "Allene, here's what I think of you."

Jasmine formed her right hand into a fist, then clenched the fist with her left hand.

Jasmine said, "Allene, you are really a protector. You will obey everything to the letter. You are steadfast and sturdy. You will not simply let anyone mess with you, and you will not let anyone mess with any of your friends either. You are a fortress. Your name's ... Fortress."

Mir said, "Fortress... Fortress!"

Allene said, "Fortress? Wouldn't people shorten it up to Fort?"

Mir said, "Look, Fort!"

Allene said, "Well, and then these kinds of people will tease me by pointing at a fort and say "Look at you, Fort! Isn't that beautiful!""

Mir said, "Well, it's honestly a compliment, actually. I can forsee that."

Allene said, "I'm not really as dense as you."

Jasmine said, "Yeah, that I did not forsee. Anyways, what about Ford?"

Allene said, "Well, then they will tease me by calling me 'Model T' then!"

Jasmine said, "Model T... Truss?"

Allene said, "Truss... then people will start teasing my name when they looked at truss and said, "That's where you are, Truss!""

Jasmine said, "Truss... Something about truss makes me wonder, becuase being a truss, you are a bridge that connects from the east to the west, however, you're not just a hard-edged truss. You can be very soft and sweet... How about Meldtruss?"

Allene said, "Well, is Meld or Melt okay to your ears? ...or Russ? ...or Rust?"

Jasmine said, "Well, since you are attacking at all levels and at gubernational scale... How about Federal?"

Allene said, "Well... Fed? Feder?"

Jasmine said, "Wait, we've reached that... Feldt! Wait... something's wrong. We don't know the origin of this name. How about... Federal Meld Truss?"

Allene said, jaw dropped, "That name... is LONG. How can I shorten that so that my friends can say it?"

Jasmine said, "Well, your nickname will be 'Feldt'. So, your name in full will be Federal Meld Truss 'Feldt' McCracken!"

Allene said, "Well, that nickname only made my full name longer. How can I rectify this... How about FedMeldtruss 'Feldt' McCracken?"

Jasmine said, "Well, can be shorter. Fmeldtruss 'Feldt' McCracken."

Allene said, "No. Too sm-smy. How about Federmeldtruss 'Feldt' McCracken?"

Jasmine said, "Hmm... ... ... ... ... Jasmine's okay with the name."

Mir said, "I like that rhythm. Feddermeldtruss ay kay ay Feldt! Wait... yeah. You have a behemoth of a name though, and it sounds so... hoch-hochy. You can handle that?"

Allene said, "Am okay with that. DAD, FEDERMELDTRUSS IT IS! CALL ME FELDT!"

Prof. Peter said, "Shh! Don't make noise here! All-right, I'll call you Feldt... well, that escalated quickly though."

Allene said, "Dad, call me Feldt!"

Prof. Peter said, "Wait, yeah, yeah. How are you, Feldt?"

Feldt said, "YAY! I'm fine, Dad!"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, what's your name?"

Feldt said, "Federmeldtruss McCracken. Call me Feldt!"

Prof. Peter said, "That's Feldt I know! Welcome home, Feldt!"

Feldt said, "I'm home, Dad! Knock, knock."

Prof. Peter said, "Who's there?"

Feldt said, "I'm Feldt!"

Prof. Peter said, "Who Feldt?"

Feldt said, "I Feldt so happy to see you!"

Then Feldt and Prof. Peter hugged... and they all are very happy.

Prof. Peter looked at the time. It is 12.00 pm.

Prof. Peter said, "Well, kids, you hungry?"

Them kids say all together, "No, not hungry yet!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, what you want to do?"

Feldt said, "Sleep, Dad!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, then sleep it is."

So they napped until 1.00 pm, and they all set their hearts straight together for 10 minutes.

Prof. Peter asks the kids, "Well, what should we do?"

Feldt said, "How about Anatolya?"

Prof. Peter said, "True. Have to ask Anatolya about 'setting hearts straight' moment, they we are off to our own."

So, Prof. Peter and the kids went to the garden shop and ask Anatolya, "Hey, Anatolya, have you set you heart straight?"

Anatolya said, "Yeah. Elizabeth, come! We'll do this setting hearts straight."

So they did for 10 minutes.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright. We'd like to help, you know, if you are interested."

Elizabeth said, "Well, we still have not some of our plants today. Can you help us with that?"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, kids, what say you?"

Jasmine said, "Dad, will like to help!"

Mir said, "Dad, me too."

Feldt said, "Dad, I'd agree with both of them."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, we'll help with your plants."

So, they get out of the garden shop and went to that place where the plants are not yet being showered.

Elizabeth showed them what they should do. The sprinkler system contains a few handy controls. Now, water from the water tank will go down into these pipes, and these pipes have a stopcock that will either allow or disallow water from entering the next pipes. These next pipes have holes that will lead directly to the pots under the pipes, so water will shower down to the soil of each and every pot with ease.

Promptly, Elizabeth showed how the sprinkler system is controlled.

Jasmine said, "Wow, Elizabeth, it felt so easy!"

Elizabeth said, "Well, Jasmine, the sprinkier here is heavy on infrastructure. That's the hardest part. The sprinkler system here has to be maintained. You make it all seem so happy and serene!"

Jasmine said, "No, not like that! It's just, the feeling, like I thought I will shower each and every plant manually."

Elizabeth said, "Oh. Well, it's used to be. Now not much people working here, that's why this system is installed. Pretty nightmarish to maintain, but overall, it's still a convenience compared to manually showering each plant."

Jasmine only nodded.

Jasmine said, "Thank you Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth said, "You're welcome. Well, I'll see you at the shop. Do what you can do."

So they did. They release the stopcocks for a while, and only tighten it when they surmised the plants got the right amount of water.

After a while, all of the plants got their share of water, so they go to the garden shop. The time is now 2.00 pm.

Prof. Peter said, "Elizabeth, we've finished!"

Elizabeth said, "Alright, thank you Peter. Now I don't have much work that I can give to you, so you can go explore this area. Oh, if you want to go to botanical garden, I won't stop you. Just leave by 6.30 pm."

So they get out of the garden shop, and explored the all-season nursery inside the greenhouse. Prof. Peter thought of digging stuff, and basic gardening supplies, just in case, so Prof. Peter asks kids.

Prof. Peter said, "Should we buy gardening supplies?"

Feldt said, "Dad, don't we have so much to do already?"

Mir said, "I second that."

Jasmine said, "Dad, NO."

So Prof. Peter paused and said, "Maybe later then, if God wills."

Wonder why it is so comfortable here?

Feldt asked, "Dad, can we play tag here?"

Prof. Peter said, "You can, but be careful."

So they played tag, and Prof. Peter slowly gazes at plants, wondering what in the world we named that and that plant?

After about one hour, they rest.

So, the time is now 4.00 pm. They set their hearts straight.

Prof. Peter asks Elizabeth and Anatolya if they can go to botanical garden "... until 6.30 pm."

Elizabeth said, "Alright, you can go."

Anatolya said, "You kids can go on. I will not be there, I'm sorry. Oh, and you should see the bees!"

Prof. Peter said, "... no ... no... no. Don't have to. Sorry, no bees for us. Thanks anyway."

They circulated eastwards around the greenhouse, and halfway through, Prof. Peter felt that the greenhouse is quite big, but not too big. They can go round the greenhouse in...

So Prof. Peter tells kids, "Kids, let's go round this place. I wanted to know how much time we need to go around this greenhouse."

Feldt said, "YAYY!"

Mir said, "What? Feldt, don't we just go round the greenhouse?"

Jasmine said, "Alright, Dad!"

So, Prof. Peter looks at his analog watch, and lead kids round the greenhouse, counter-clockwise.

Feldt said, "Dad, why we go around the greenhouse?"

Prof. Peter said, "I just wanted to know how big is the greenhouse."

Feldt said, "Dad, should we already know the size of the greenhouse with our eyes?"

Prof. Peter said, "Maybe, but I simply wanted to know... ... ... ... ... the actual size of... never mind. I simply wanted to know... ... ... the... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

Feldt said, "Dad?"

Prof. Peter said, "I simply wanted to know how building sizes affects us who will work outside, mid-day, around a building. There can be a potential disgruntled workers when they found out they have to go, like, three miles just to get to the opposite side of the building. I don't know, just thinking that may be the case."

Feldt said, "Dad, should the workers quit complaining? Not like they can do anything anyways."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, Feldt, I've seen some greenhouses around United Kingdom that had greenhouses that takes up a HUGE area, and not a single opening or pathway for the vehicles to pass through to get work done. Okay, closer to home, try to cover WalMart by going around it. What will you say, Feldt?"

Feldt said, "Dad, I hated that!"

Prof. Peter said, "Now you know."

So, they have finished circuambulatng the greenhouse.

Prof. Peter clocked the time. The time used to be 4.16 pm. Now, it is 4.38 pm.

It took twenty minutes to go around the greenhouse. Prof. Peter shuddered, and asked kids, "You wanted to go around this again?"

The kids said, "NO, DAD."

Feldt said, "Dad, we should be going to the botanical garden right now!"

So they went to botanical garden, and explore them.

They walked amongst rolling hills and rolling woods. Woods?

Mir said, "Dad, if ever we quarrel, this will be the perfect place.", referring to the space filled amongst the trees.

Prof. Peter said, "Mir, I hope that we can settle it at our dining table instead."

So, they walked on a wooden bridge. They can see water gushing along the trench overflown with pebbles and rocks.

It is not much, but fair enough to be considered 'river'.

So, they go down to the river bed, and watch the river minding its own business.

Mir said, "Dad, can I wash my face with this water?"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, but take only what you need."

So Mir said, "Feldt, Jasmine, you want to?"

Feldt said, "Can we, Dad?"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, kids, you can. Still, take only enough to wash your face."

So, they washed their faces with their hands. Prof. Peter had this urge to wash his face too, so, he said, "Kids, mind if I join?"

Feldt said, "Come on in, Dad!"

So, Prof. Peter washed his face. The water... Prof. Peter felt refreshed like he had a proper sleep and got up in the morning properly. Fresh, fresh, tangy, clean vibe. It is that refreshing.

So, they walked around again. The layout of the park seemed to be designed around the original forest, such that it had the combined feeling of walking in a natural forest in some parts, especially around the riverbed - and curated gardens, usually inlands. They are seperated by wooden fence - dividing the natural and artificial sections.

Looks like the natural and the imposed can never get along together.

They walked some more on the unpaved path near the river, following the path of the river to the upper section of the river. They noticed a waterfall near where they are, and to the left of them is some kind of aqueduct branching off from above the waterfall. There is another aqueduct above them that goes towards the river, currently also gushing with water, off from, maybe, from the water above the waterfall.

About that, Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... ingenious. I like how they shower all those plants."

Feldt said, "Dad, what are those?"

Prof. Peter said, "It's aqueducts."

Feldt said, "What does it do, Dad?"

Prof. Peter said, "I don't know, but maybe... it goes straight to the water tank."

Feldt said, "Dad, did it actually shower the plants directly?"

Prof. Peter said, "I don't think so, otherwise, the land will be filled with water. See the aqueduct above us? It is giving back the water. The water tank must be full there."

Feldt said, "Dad, where is this water tank?"

Prof. Peter said, "That we should find out. Come, let's find out!"

So, they run, then jog, along the receiving end of the aqueduct, until they come across the water tank.

The water tank is quite big, about half the size of a four-storey townhouse.

Mir said, "Woah..."

Feldt said nothing, and after a while, nodded in agreement. That's REALLY big, but no wonder it is REALLY big, she surmised.

Jasmine said, "Looks like... old machinery."

Prof. Peter said, "That's something- and it works. It may look ugly, actually, but did they manage to hide it all that and make something bearable out of just plants and truss!"

Prof. Peter was not joking. The structure below the water tank is made out of steel. Of course, the space below the water tank is closed. On the door it says 'MAINTENANCE ROOM - FOR STAFF ONLY'. Next to them are two-lane wide dirt road. It might be for trucks to come in case of emergency - they need to get there fast anyways. Around the water tank are landscaping and plants arranged specifically to respond to the architecture of the surroundings after the establishment of the water tank.

They sit under the shadows around the water tank. It, honestly, is like sitting under the pipes of an oil refinery, except that instead of feeling the heat here, one might feel the freshness here.

Then, Prof. Peter said, "Kids, we'll stop here. We'll have to go back."

Feldt said, "Aww, Dad!"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, the time's now 6.00 pm."

Feldt said, "(sigh)"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, Feldt, we can visit the gardens tomorrow. If God wills, we will have a field day tomorrow."

Feldt said, "Well, if God wills, why..."

Prof. Peter instantly have a worried look on his face and said, "Feldt, that's a question that I will have to think deeply about. Not today, Feldt."

Feldt said, "...alright, Dad.", still wishing that God slowed the time for them to explore all the remaining area. Why, God, why?

So, they immediately went back to Anatolya, and they all went back together. While opening the door, Prof. Peter noticed that the back of the car - he need to notice - gardening supplies. While in the car, while Jasmine and Felt enjoyed the rolling hills and feathery trees, Mir is reading 'Plants Dissected'.

So, they have arrived at Anatolya's home.

It is 7.00 pm, and they set their hearts together again for 10 minutes. Feldt was reticent about setting her hearts again. Did she ever do anything wrong to get this?

Thus she asked Prof. Peter, "Dad, I want you to explain why we should say 'if God wills', even though the odds are against us."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, let me explain. First of all, now, I wanna ask you, do you know all along who God is?"

Feldt thought about that for some time and asked, "No."

Prof. Peter hesitated, since one wrong word makes all the difference in understanding the concept of God, and he has seen it before how it ended when both do not understand each other, said, "Alright, to put it simply... ... ... God... ... ... is the one who made the universe."

Feldt analysed the statement, and said, "Dad, just... one?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, since it's perfect... just one."

Feldt said, "How can you be sure about that?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, what have I said just now that you are having trouble with?"

Feldt deepens her cynicism and said, "Dad, why call God 'it'? Should 'it' be just reserved for animals and inanimate things? Second, is 'one' unrelated to 'perfect'? I mean, 'perfect' is a quality, while 'one' is quantity. Third, why do you said 'one', while the universe is already too big for us to comprehend?"

Prof. Peter said, "Feldt, this is why I hated oral conversations when discussing the concept of God. First things first. Alright, that first... it is a technical mistake. I SHOULD not do that again. You know what kind of uh... replacement... tenses? I mean, yeah! replacement monikers? I shouldn't do that again. Alright, I'll call God as God, never 'it' again. Second point, that I wish to clarify. What I'm holding to right now... is that 'perfect' is in a sense that he- I mean, God, has all qualities we can imagine, and even more so than we can think. Also, do you know what 'perfect' means?"

Feldt said, "Yeah? 'Perfect' is something, like... ceiling?"

Prof. Peter said, "No, had to be higher than that."

Feldt said, "What should it be? Mount Everest?"

Prof. Peter said, "You should say: the highest point of Mount Everest."

Feldt said, "Oh, oh right... the highest point of Mount Everest?"

Prof. Peter said, "No, higher."

Feldt said, "What? International Space Station?"

Prof. Peter said, "No. Higher."

Feldt said, "Our moon?"

Prof. Peter said, "Higher."

Feldt said, "Mars?"

Prof. Peter said, "Higher."

Feldt said, "Oh Dad. Can it go any higher?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes."

Feldt said, "Jupiter?"

Prof. Peter said, "Higher."

Feldt said, "Pluto?"

Prof. Peter said, "Higher."

Feldt said, "The Milky Way?"

Prof. Peter said, "Higher."

Feldt said, "Above and beyond?"

Prof. Peter said, "That's a cop-out."

Feldt said, "Alright, Dad... from ceiling to... the next black hole?"

Prof. Peter said, "Higher."

Feldt said, "In the black hole..." She tried to fathom the light... the light never escaped beyond black hole. The light... sucked into it. Wait a minute, how does a black hole act, anyway?

Feldt said, "Dad, that's already FAR, FAR AWAY. I don't think we can make it."

Prof. Peter said, "Higher."

Feldt said, "WHAT?"

Prof. Peter said, "Higher."

Feldt said, "Dad, I'm giving up."

Prof. Peter said, "Why stop? Perfection is higher, higher, HIGHER than that!"

Feldt said, "Dad, that's what perfect is?"

Prof. Peter said, "No. What I said just now is not perfection. This analogy has some faults. For example, why we say it in terms of magnitude? For example, you said of height of the ceiling as 'perfection'. Is there a truer way to describe 'perfection'? For example, right, effort... that's truly invisible..."

Feldt said, "Dad, why it is called 'invisible'?"

Prof. Peter said, "Remember time? The time we live in? Time is constantly in the 'now'. Now, one second after us is no more, unless we capture the one second into our brains. Now we will be seeing that photo of the past, BUT... looking at that captured photo will lose you several seconds to God knows where, at most."

Feldt said, "Dad, Dad! No, Dad! THAT'S PERFECTION?"

Prof. Peter said, "No, I'm not settled yet."

Feldt said, "DAD, NO. I GET IT. I GET IT."

Prof. Peter said, "What do you get?"

Feldt said, "We are NOTHING but a speck of DUST, and what we wished never mattered if the plan did not line up."

Prof. Peter said, "Why so sadistic?"

Feldt said, "Dad, that never mattered anymore."

Prof. Peter said, "Feldt, I don't think you get 'perfection' yet. Higher than the galaxy, Feldt, higher than nothingness, Feldt, HIGHER than the nothingness, Feldt, HIGHER than the...", then Prof. Peter said, "It's why I don't like to describe 'perfection'. It essentially has the same meaning to 'impossible' for us one second beings."

Feldt said, "So, is 'God' impossible?"

Prof. Peter said, "Uh-uh. Yes, 'God' is the owner of the possible and the impossible. Hey wait, where to put this, he is THE..."

Feldt said, "THE...? Not Mother Nature?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, Allah and Yahweh is all fine and dandy, but we need a name like that for English. All we have is 'Mother Nature' and 'God' in English, and it's quite wonky, this 'Mother Nature' phrase. THE..."

Feldt said, "Just THE...? Don't you think we need to complete it?"

Prof. Peter said, "Remember 'perfection'? Have you ever tried to find the 'perfect' word?"

Feldt said, "OOH. Alright, alright, Dad, but Dad, should we just call it The Perfect?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, make sure you explain to those who inquire you about what 'perfect' is."

Feldt said, "... but Dad... wait, let me ask again, is The Perfect impossible to exist?"

Prof. Peter said, "Right... here goes... The Perfect makes things impossible, possible. Now is that possible for The Perfect?"

Feldt said, "Yes, because it is impossible for the impossible to make themselves possible.

Prof. Peter said, "Now, can The Perfect make things possible impossible? Is that possible for The Perfect?"

Feldt said, "Yes, but we can do that, can we?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, no. Have you ever tried to... do something, and the results not as you expect?"

Feldt said, "Well, Dad, yes?"

Prof. Peter said, "Now can you bring the results yourself?"

Feldt said, "No."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, what can you do then if nothing goes as planned, I mean, everything you planned goes sideways and out of the picture?"

Feldt said, "Well, I can only hope..."

Prof. Peter said, "Hope to who?"

Feldt said, "Dad, there's no who! It's impossible! The Perfect is not a person!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, hope where?"

Feldt said, "What where? The Perfect does not need where! The Perfect already knows perfectly already!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, and do you know what 'perfect' is?"

Feldt said, "No."

Prof. Peter said, "Do you know then what The Perfect is?"

Feldt said, "No, except that The Perfect has the perfect answer to what 'perfect' is."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, do we know everything?"

Feldt said, "No. The Perfect? Yes!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, do we know nothing?"

Feldt said, "Well, we don't know what 'perfect' even is, I don't know... we know a little..."

Prof. Peter said, "What 'little'?"

Feldt said, "I.. I don't know."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, you know how black hole acts to you?"

Feldt said, "No."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, do you know what your future school lunch is like?"

Feldt said, "No."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, do you know what inside of a car looks like?"

Feldt said, "Yes."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, the engine?"

Feldt said, "...No."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, do you know how to fix a broken satellite?"

Feldt said, "What satellite?"

Prof. Peter said, "Cable TV."

Feldt said, "No."

Prof. Peter said, "Do you personally know every human in this planet here?"

Feldt said, "No!"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, can you tell me how much stones they use in New New Frankfurt's road system, all the way to the countryside?"

Feldt said, "No."

Prof. Peter said, "Do you know Anatolya?"

Feldt said, "Yes!"

Prof. Peter said, "...well, what she did in the bedroom when you are not here?"

Feldt said, "No."

Prof. Peter said, "Do you know me before you are born?"

Feldt said, "No."

Prof. Peter said, "Do you know yourself before you are born?"

Feldt said, "How can I remember that?"

Prof. Peter said, "Wait, I forgot... that is entirely imposed on you. Anyways, can you retrieve back lost memories from the past time?"

Feldt said, "No."

Prof. Peter said, "Do you know what it's like to be at the bottom of the bottomest ocean?"

Feldt said, "No."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright. This is getting aimless... let me check the time..."

Anatolya, Wallace, Mir, and Jasmine looked at them.

Prof. Peter and Feldt looked at them.

Mir said, "WHOOOOOA."

Wallace said, "Now we know where you are now."

Prof. Peter said, "That's not saying much."

Anatolya said, "Well, it's 8.30 pm. Gotta have dinner, shall we? Wonderful conversation, by the way. It's out of this world! Come everyone, it's time!"

Prof. Peter looked around. They are in Anatolya's living room.

Anatolya made for them all, a light dinner.

They ate for a while, and helped with house chores.

It is now 9.30 pm, and they set their hearts again for 10 minutes.

Anatolya, Prof. Peter and kids read books from the bookcases.

The reading ended at 11.00 pm, and it is time to sleep.

They put back the books, and wishing each other a relaxing and clutter-free sleep, and they sleep.

The End.


	18. C18: Greenhouse Day 2

**Greenhouse, Day Two**

7.10 am.

Anatolya's guest room.

Prof. Peter wakes up. He felt relieved.

Prof. Peter wakes up Feldt. Feldt wakes up, but felt something lingering left behind. Feldt wakes up Mir and Jasmine, and both wake up, felt nothing changed.

Prof. Peter goes out. Anatolya is already cooking something. Wallace is reading the morning paper. He seems relaxed.

Prof. Peter and kids hoped that the day will clear off any doubts and grimaces, and proceeded to straighten their hearts for ten minutes.

Feldt said, "Dad?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes?"

Feldt said, "Can I talk with you this morning? I still have some doubts about yesterday."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, sure! Alright, Mir, Jasmine, what you say?"

Mir said, "... ... ... Not much, Dad."

Jasmine said, "Dad, will I get to... to... stay with Anatolya? I'd like to garden with Aunite Anne."

Prof. Peter said, "We may talk about that at the dining table. Alright, kids, just go wash your faces. We'll be having breakfast together."

Feldt said, "Dad, you?"

Prof. Peter said, "I'll be using the adjacent bathroom."

So they walked across the Anatolya's family hall to the two bathroom doors present. They washed their faces, and out from the bathroom. They look at their side, Anatolya is cooking.

Wallace said, "Hey, good morning, Peter!"

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah, good morning too, Wallace."

Anatolya said, "Hey, you're awake! Good morning to you kids!"

Feldt said, "Same to you Aunite Anne!"

Jasmine said, "Your welcome, Auntie Anne!"

Mir said, "Auntie Anne, we changed our names!"

Anatolya said, "Well, if it isn't them chubby-chubby kids! I'd like to hear your names! Just wait for me to finish cooking. You can wait here. I'm just finishing the little touches!"

So they waited, them still in pajamas.

Prof. Peter said, "Well, Anatolya, you don't mind us wearing er.. night clothes?"

Anatolya said, "We don't mind much, Peter!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, if you said so..."

Wallace grinned.

So while waiting, Feldt asked Prof. Peter about The Perfect.

Feldt said, "Dad, you've never answered properly about 'is 'God' impossible'?"

Prof. Peter said, "That one? Alright... we cannot do the impossible, right?"

Feldt said, "Uh, right."

Prof. Peter said, "Even though it looks possible. You catch my drift?"

Feldt said, "Yeah... sort of."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, assuming that... wait, never mind, alright, take something, like, we go round the greenhouse. Now, Feldt, is it possible that anytime, we can enter one of those doors around the greenhouse?"

Feldt said, "Yeah?"

Prof. Peter said, "Now, we can calculate the probability that we will go through these doors, but- eventually, we either go through one of these doors, or none at all. We go through none at all. Why?"

Feldt said, "Because, we have decided to just go round the greenhouse."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, after that?"

Feldt said, "We wanted to go to the botanical garden anyways. That's just an experiment to... to make proper sized buildings."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, assuming that we don't have to go to the botanical garden at all. What will happen?"

Feldt said, "Well, we will go round as usual, then... we will mope around. Assuming we felt something interesting, we will go into one of those doors."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, if there's nothing 'interesting' there for you?"

Feldt said, "We will go off without a second thought."

Prof. Peter said, "Feldt, we plan all the time, right?"

Feldt said, "Really?"

Prof. Peter said, "Then why do we eat, sleep, drink?"

Feldt said, "Ooh, alright."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, if you just propose to 'go round the greenhouse' without any basis, what will you feel?"

Feldt said, "I will definitely ignore it."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, now, that thing you ignored, is that possible?"

Feldt said, "Yes?"

Prof. Peter said, "However, you have decided to not to do it, why?"

Feldt said, "Because I will just waste my time."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, so, this is getting preplexing... you just said that... that... ... ... ... ... you ignored it, although that is possible... so it becomes impossible..."

Feldt said, "Dad, what are you talking about? I'm saying that I'll just waste my time, nothing more to it!"

Prof. PEter said, "Hmmm... what was the question again... is 'God' impossible... well, let's attack it technically. Alright, what do you expect from God?"

Feldt said, "God... I expect... is not like us, or whatever creatures we see, or see in our mind's eye, nope... that just makes it a creature eventually."

Prof. Peter said, "By these standards, alright, whatever we see or not see, that is within a very thin realm of possibility, right?"

Feldt said, "Yes?"

Prof. Peter said, "The possibilities are endless, right?"

Feldt said, "A very huge number, Dad."

Prof. Peter said, "What do you think of the word 'possibility'?"

Feldt said, "Uh... possibility, I mean something that actually can be done, not including anything outside of universal laws?"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright. Universal laws... when we ditched them, can anything be possible?"

Feldt said, "Yes..."

Prof. Peter said, "Well?"

Feldt said, "It will be a mess of what in the world am I looking at?"

Prof. Peter said, "What do you find in the word 'God' that is impossible?"

Feldt said, "I just thought... the word sounded arbitrary."

Prof. Peter said, "Then do you have another name to act as the tag to what we are talking about?"

Feldt said, "...The Perfect?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yep. That's it."

Feldt felt she can ignore the word 'God' and 'Mother Nature' now, and said, "Dad, never say 'God' again. It makes my head go 'what?'"

Prof. Peter said, "I will, Feldt. I will, if... The Perfect allows."

There is a brief pause.

So Anatolya said, "Peter, Feldt, come eat your breakfast quick!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, Anatolya, we will."

Mir, Jasmine and Anatolya had finished their meals, and was listening to them. Wallace is missing.

Prof. Peter said, "Anatolya, what's the time?"

Anatolya said, "8.17 am. Why?"

Prof. Peter said, "Wallace?"

Anatolya said, "Had to go to work. He left at 7.40 am. Why you'd ask?"

Prof. Peter said, "... er, nothing. Just having a difficult conversation just now."

Anatolya said, "Aw, don't worry. Something like this, you need all the time in the world."

Prof. Peter said, "...but I do feel guilty about taking your time."

Anatolya said, "Peter, Peter! It's not always we get to hear you talk!"

Prof. Peter said, "Thanks, Anatolya."

Anatolya said, "So... you have Jasmine, then...?"

Prof. Peter said, "I think I'll let them speak."

Mir said, "My name is Mir. Mir-Viridian."

Feldt said, "...and my name is Feldt. Federmeldtruss."

Anatolya said, "I liked your names! Though, what kind of name is Federmeldtruss?"

Feldt said, "It's actually supposed to be Federal Meld Truss!"

Anatolya said, "Hmm... It sounds clearer actually. Why use that name?"

Feldt said, "Well, I wanted to shorten the name. It's too cumbersome."

Anatolya said, "Well, you choose?"

Feldt said, "Federmeldtruss."

Anatolya said, "... then I'll always remember you as Federal Meld Truss!"

Feldt said, "...That's alright Auntie Anne."

Anatolya said, "Well, can I?"

Fedlt said, "You can."

Anatolya said, "Alright then. Mir?"

Mir said, "Here, Auntie!"

Anatolya said, "Feldt?"

Feldt said, "Here am I!"

Anatolya said, "I like your names. All right, you should eat your breakfast now. It's getting colder than cold here! I'll prepare myself, then we go back to the botanical farm! Okay?"

Prof. Peter said, "Oh... alright, alright! No worries."

Anatolya then departs from the dining table.

By then, the time is 8.31 am. Prof. Peter and Feldt tried to finish their portion of meals.

Mir said, "Jasmine, you want to shower earlier?"

Jasmine nodded.

Mir said, "Dad, we wanted to shower earlier. Can we?"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright. You may go."

So, they eat for about twenty minutes until the plates are clean.

Feldt said, "Dad, thanks."

Prof. Peter said, "Your welcome, Feldt."

They wash their dishes. The sink has no dirty utensils.

When they got up, they found Mir and Jasmine at the living room, reading The Perfect knows what.

Prof. Peter and Feldt each went to separate bathrooms, and prepared themselves.

By the time they are ready, Anatolya showers her plants outside, with Mir and Jasmine almost asleep.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright kids, get ready! Mir, Jasmine, can you wash your face first?"

Mir said, "Wha-what? Oh... okay Dad. Jasmine! Jasmine!"

Jasmine said, "Hnngh?"

Mir said, "Wake up! Dad and Feldt are ready!"

Jasmine said, "Owh? Mmmkayy... hnngh-!", and woke up with the face of tiredness and dooziness.

So they walked to the bathroom, and wash their faces with pipe water.

So, they are ready. Now the time is 9.35 am.

Anatolya said, "Alright, let's go!"

So they entered their respective cars, tyres rolled on to New New Frankfurt Botanical Farm.

Anatolya walked out. Prof. Peter and kids walked out.

Prof. Peter said, "Anatolya, we will be at the botanical garden!"

Anatolya said, "Alright!"

Prof. Peter then lead kids back to the botanical garden. The botanical garden has a fair share of people mulling about.

They passed through rolling hills...

Mir said, "Run, Dad, run!"

Prof. Peter said, "Mir... ... ... (sigh) alright then!"

Mir said, "Alright, Dad, catch me!"

Mir sprinted away, towards the correct path, none the less.

Prof. Peter said, "OI! EVERYONE! CATCH HER!"

So they run throughout the rolling hills.

They ended up tired, and decided to walk slowly through the rolling woods.

They washed their faces and their feet at the river, and they walked and walked up to the aqueduct, and to the water tank.

They strolled around for a while.

Prof. Peter said, "Want to see more?".

The kids nodded.

So, Prof. Peter and kids walked around the water tank, there are three, like, slides down from the water tank, forming almost like artificial rivers.

The river is dug shallowly, and covered with flat stones.

They started from the water tank.

They see lots of colours around the vicinity of the 'river'.

Ooh, it's the flowering plants, and there are lots of them!

Feldt said, "Dad, can we get up close?"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, Feldt."

So they come up close.

All kinds of different flowers, some small, some big.

Some have only one big flower on some branches, some have a lot of small flowers on some branches.

Some flowers are fully formed, and some flowers are a little short of full bloom.

Feldt said, "Dad, that's a lot of flowers!"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, must have been blooming season going on."

They stayed for a while, watching the flowers rusting about.

Prof. Peter said, "Kids, let's rest somewhere... there.", while pointing to the bench near to them.

So, they sit, and watch.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, kids, let's breath in... and out... count to eight... ready?"

So, they breathe.

Smmmmmmmmm... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... huhhhhhhhhhh!

Smmmmmmmmm... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... huhhhhhhhhhh!

Smmmmmmmmm... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... huhhhhhhhhhh!

Smmmmmmmmm... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... huhhhhhhhhhh!

Smmmmmmmmm... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... huhhhhhhhhhh!

Smmmmmmmmm... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... huhhhhhhhhhh!

Smmmmmmmmm... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... huhhhhhhhhhh!

Smmmmmmmmm... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... huhhhhhhhhhh!

Prof. Peter said, "Right, let's all run together, shall we?"

Feldt said, "Dad, we think it's better if you play tag with us."

Prof. Peter said, "What? Tag? Alright, if you wish so!"

So, they play tag amidst the blooming flowers, and rolling lawns.

Eventually, though, the kids are tired playing tag, and Mir said, "Hey you all, I'm tired. Let's go check the flowers!"

Feldt said, "Yeah, Mir, lets go!"

Jasmine said, "Me too!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright! Let's go!"

So they stopped and strolled about, and observed flowers.

Jasmine said, "These flowers are beautiful, Dad. Why are they this beautiful?"

Prof. Peter said, "They're for, say, bees, to pollinate."

Jasmine said, "Pollinate?"

Prof. Peter said, "The bees, for example, while they search for food..."

Feldt said, "What food?"

Prof. Peter said, "uh... liquid sugar to them, we call this nectar."

Feldt said, "OOOH. That sounds funny, Dad."

Prof. Peter said, "I'm glad it sounds funny. So, when you see them looking for that liquid sugar, they will have to search about. So as they rummage through the flower, there are these little grains that sticks to their body..."

Prof. Peter rummages a flower using his left hand, and out come little grains.

Mir said, "Dad, it looks... like dust. Only yellower."

Feldt said, "Should it be a dust, Mir?"

Mir said, "Well, I don't know why they are blossoming for what... for show?"

Jasmine said, "I'm sure it's not for show. That 'dust' is for other flowers to receive?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes, and when the other flower receives the pollen for that bee, the purpose of the flower stops there. So, the used-to-be flower will develop fruits. These fruits contain seeds, for which after the plant dies when the season ends, we could plant the seeds we have from fruits when the season is about to come up again."

Mir said, "Dad, that looks like a lot of hard work!"

Prof. Peter said, "Will not in a cycle of a year."

Mir nodded and said, "Dad, who's going to eat the fruits? Us?"

Prof. Peter said, "Not necessarily. Sometimes squirrels, sometimes cats, sometimes birds, sometimes, yes, us."

Jasmine can see the entire self-sufficiency plan working out.

Jasmine said, "Dad, that's quite amazing, the way plants make more of themselves."

Prof. Peter said, "True, Jasmine, very, very true. I liked the whole reproduction idea. Lasts for, like, 5 billion years, still counting. That's how long the system's been running."

Mir said, "Jasmine! Maybe someday though!"

Jasmine said, "What?"

Mir reluctantly said, "Don't talk about that yet."

Jasmine said, "What is it?"

Mir said, "Marriage."

Jasmine said, "OOH. No, I'm talking about how amazing is that whole birth-death system, Mir."

Mir said, "Well, that sounds about the same."

Jasmine said, "Well, marriage... is not like pollen and flowers, you think?"

Mir quieted her mouth, and said, "Hmm... sure do, Jasmine."

Feldt said, "Mir, Jasmine, did you have your favourite flowers?"

Mir said, "We sure have. Why, Feldt?"

Feldt said, "I'd like to admit, I like... this and that flower."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, that's interesting. Though, why don't you like ALL flowers?"

Feldt said, "Dad, those flowers are... yeah, but those flowers I didn't pick, they just screw my mind in a wrong way."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, Feldt, I'd like to think that no matter how ugly a flower is, a flower is still a flower, and once a flower does its job, the flower is no more, so to say."

Feldt said, "True, Dad, but I just have my favourite ones."

Prof. Peter said, "Oh well, I have my favourite ones too!"

Mir said, "Yeah, we have our favourite ones, Feldt! Don't worry much about that!"

Jasmine said, "I'd agree!"

So Prof. Peter said, "Wait, I wanted to settle this dust on my left hand.", and then rummages another flowering plant with pollen on his left hand, and then rummages the flower next to the first flower he rummaged with his left hand, then, he cleans up his left hand with his right hand.

Feldt said, "Dad, your hands are full of pollen now."

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah, that method does not help."

Jasmine said, "Dad, we should wash our hands at river. Seems like we need a wash after all!"

Mir said, "Yeah, Dad."

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah, we should go."

So, they stepped back to the wild side of the garden, then Prof. Peter and kids washed their hand, and they walked back to the curated section of garden.

So they walked some more, and they see some plants floating on a pool.

Mir said, "Dad, what is that?"

Prof. Peter said, "It's a water lily."

Mir said, "Wow, Dad, that plant floats on water!"

Prof. Peter said, "Do you know where are their roots?"

Mir said, "Must be at the bottom?"

Prof. Peter said, "That's true! What do they rely on to float?"

Feldt said, "The leaves? Looks like they can float on water with ease."

Prof. Peter said, "How about the roots? What do you think they do?"

Jasmine said, "Absorb water?"

Prof. Peter said, "That's true! What's another one the roots absorb?"

Feldt said, "Uhh... more water?"

Prof. Peter said, "Not really."

Mir said, "Water?"

Prof. Peter said, "Also not really."

Jasmine said, "Nutrients?"

Prof. Peter said, "True!"

So, they looked at the pool made from stone, and they chanced upon seeing something like flower on water.

Feldt said, "Dad, what is this?"

Prof. Peter said, "It's a lotus."

Feldt said, "OOH. It looks so beautiful."

Prof. Peter said, "Beautiful like you kids!"

Prof. Peter hugged them all.

They walked some more, and they are at the edge of the curated garden, edging towards wild side of garden. Not all of the fences are wood fences after all - sorry about that. Some fences are fenced with plants that have thorns or prickles. The one that they see is a flowering plant, and that one has prickles.

Jasmine looks up close, and can see murder on them.

These prickles are sharp as knife, and can really bruise someone's skin.

Jasmine said, "Feldt, Mir, look!"

Mir said, "Darn! Glad you tell us!"

Feldt said, "Oh no - that looks bruising."

Jasmine said, "Dad, why there are plants with thorns in the first place?"

Prof. Peter tried to muster an answer, but nothing came out. Eventually, Prof. Peter said, "I don't know. Something must have happened in those very early days."

Jasmine only shudder what 'something' is. The thorns looked like someone thrusted a very tiny knive through a branch all over. All over.

Prof. Peter said, "Why you wanted to ask that?"

Jasmine said, "Dad, the thorns scream 'murder'."

Prof. Peter said, "...that's not a good sign. Never thought about this before, but there is, maybe, such a thing as the first murder in the entire universe."

They all mourn, looking at the plant with thorns, or prickles? A shame that can not be allayed, no matter how.

Prof. Peter said, "Oh, and I'd like to correct - these are called prickles."

So, wearing a weary face, they have lost interest at flowers like these. Nothing to dance at when they scream murder at anyone who wanted to pluck one of their flowers.

While walking, Mir said, "Dad, is it okay that I pluck one flower from here?"

Prof. Peter said, "No. The owner says no to that."

Mir said, "Why, Dad?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, imagine everyone, including you and me, pluck one flower from here. Let's just say the owner tells so. What will happen?"

Mir can imagine all of the visitors, including themselves, and the owner and the staffs, picking flower from this garden. The garden will be bereft of flowers! The owner has to close the park, for there is nothing interesting to look at!

Mir said, "Hmm... Dad, maybe it's not such a good idea after all."

Prof. Peter smiled and said, "Glad you can see."

Prof. Peter looks at the time...

...it is 1.10 pm.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, time to set hearts straight."

So, they did that for about ten minutes.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, what you want to do?"

Feldt said, "Dad, we're hungry."

Mir said, "Yeah Dad. We're famished!"

Jasmine said, "...I'd agree!"

Prof. Peter said, "Hmmm... alright. We'll go back to the greenhouse, and we'll ask Anatolya!"

So they walked back from the botanical garden to the nursery. All took about twenty minutes.

So they met Anatolya and Elizabeth.

Prof. Peter said, "Bonjour, Anatolya."

Anatolya said, "Bonjour, Peter!"

Prof. Peter said, "Um... Anatolya, we want to eat, but we don't know where we should go."

Anatolya said, "Hmm... sit down."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright..."

So they sit down.

Prof. Peter said, "Well, uh... first things first, have you done the prayers?"

Anatolya said, "We have."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright... where do you think we should eat?"

Anatolya said, "You want street food or indoor food?"

Prof. Peter said, "Err... indoor food please."

Anatolya said, "Hmm... there is one. It's located somewhere around this area, but it's not in here, of course."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... that sounds intriguing."

Anatolya said, "Come, I'll show you. Uh, Elizabeth, you mind if I leave you here for a while?"

Elizabeth, "I don't mind."

So they went to the restaurant in the middle of greenery. The sign says, 'Al-Fresco'.

Elizabeth waits at the cashier, until they come back.

When they come, Anatolya said, "Good evening, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth said, "Good evening to you, all of you. So, how's the food?"

Prof. Peter said, "Food's great!"

Anatolya said, "Tsk, tsk, Peter, Peter!"

Feldt said, "We're like, WHOA, that's some store! There's a LOT of people there!"

Elizabeth said, "Ah, Feldt, you noticed that? Why do you think people come there?"

Feldt said, "Uh... I don't know. Then again, I don't think I want to know that."

Elizabeth said, "Oh, okay... Anyways, you want to help me keep the plants in order?"

Them kids said, "YES!"

So Elizabeth showed them how to keep plants in order. The activities involved are trimming the plants, loosen up the soil, water the soil, inspect plant for diseases, and making sure the systems in the nursery works as intended.

So, they stopped at 5.00 pm. They are tired, but at least they've got to work on something different.

Elizabeth said, "I hope you have a nice journey."

Anatolya said, "We will!"

Elizabeth said, "Not you, Anatolya. I'm talking to Peter!"

Prof. Peter said, "We will, Elizabeth!"

So they come back to Anatolya's house, pack up all their belongings, said goodbyes to Anatolya and Wallace.

Prof. Peter said, "I'm sorry we had to go back early, Anatolya."

Anatolya said, "Oh, no worries, Peter! Say, I haven't seen you do prayers?"

Prof. Peter said, "Oh."

So they set their hearts straight for a while and headed back home.

They arrived at 7.00 pm.

They placed their bags in their bedrooms. Prof. Peter said, "You want dinner?"

Feldt said, "Mir, Jasmine?"

Mir said, "No need to."

Jasmine said, "Me too."

Feldt said, "Me too, Dad."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, girls."

So they set their hearts straight at 7.00 pm and 8.00 pm.

During that time, the kids are bored sleeping in their bedrooms, so they said, "Dad, we want to sleep in the living room. Can we?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, of couse you can!"

So they did. Prof. Peter said to them, "Just remember to wish for a calm sleep, and sleep."

Them kids said, "Alright, Dad!"

Prof. Peter said, "Oh, I love you kids." So, Prof. Peter hugged them, and he goes to his bedroom.

Notwithstanding, they have a great sumo fight with sofa cushions and their own mattresses, and they did their version of a game called Tangled...

...until they slept.

Prof. Peter did not come out after that. He had already wished for a safe and calm sleep, and goes to bed. Next day, he hoped that it all goes according to plan, or at least, survive another day.

The End.


	19. C19: Police and School

**Police and School**

7.00 am. Prof. Peter wakes up.

Prof. Peter wakes up the girls in the living room. They looked like they had too much sleepover party.

The girls very, very reluctantly wake up. Prof. Peter had to wash their faces in hopes that they wake up.

The girls... are in terrible condition, thought Prof. Peter.

So, Prof. Peter said, "We should set our hearts straight again."

So they did.

So, Prof. Peter said, "Have you done your wishing before your sleep?"

Feldt said, "...No, Dad, we don't."

Prof. Peter said, "Raise your hand."

So he grabbed his steel ruler, and slap their hands with ruler, gentle enough not to cause pain, hard enough to feel the pain.

Prof. Peter said, "Well, I need a better equpiment than steel ruler but... I hope you have learned your lesson."

Feldt said, "I'm sorry, Dad."

Prof. Peter said, "I'm okay, Feldt."

Mir said, "Yeah, I want to say sorry too."

Jasmine said, "I'm sorry!"

Prof. Peter said, "It's alright, it's alright. Can you do better next time then?"

Them kids said, "YES, DAD!"

Prof. Peter said, "So, we will have to go to the police station, and primary school. Okay, what do you want to do there?"

Feldt said, "For the police station, we just wanted to know what happens there. For the school... we want to go there."

Prof. Peter said, "I know, I know. Anyways, let's get to the breakfast part first. Anyways, uh.. before we get to the breakfast part, let's check where we are now."

So he grabbed the note at the left of the entrance door.

* * *

Today: Tuesday, 24/10/2017

Visit greenhouse (Anatolya will show the place) -  
When?: 8.00 am Wednesday, 8.00 pm Friday, approx.

Visit school and police station - Police station : 12.00 pm to 1.00 pm School: 2.00 pm to 4.00 pm When?: Friday at least.

Visit Green Market (ref. shopping list) -  
Where?: Main Square When?: 8.30 am, Saturday or Sunday.

For Craig McCracken:  
1\. will have to phone him where he lives now. (If God wills, today)  
2\. go to his place and get explainations and explain that the kids want to change names.  
3\. go to I.D. bureau to change kids' names.

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Obviously today is not Tuesday. Today is Friday. So... We'll have to go to police station first, at twelve pee em to one pee em, then to school from two pee em to four pee em. Any objections to this?"

Feldt raised hands.

Prof. Peter said, "Yes, Feldt?"

Feldt said, "Why don't we go earlier?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah... we should... we should go to school first, get forms to enter school. Then, we'll go to the police station, and stay there until 1.00 pm. Then, we'll go to somewhere relaxing."

Mir said, "Like cafe?"

Prof. Peter said, "Was thinking more like public transport, like scenic buses or the like."

Mir said, "Why not we go to the library?"

Prof. Peter said, "... well, yeah, we should. What you want to do there?"

Mir said, "Errr... sleep?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yeah, hmm... we have home to do that?"

Mir said, "Uhh... Dad, well, that's just an idea."

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm... I think we'll have a shower after we're back home. Okay?"

Them kids said, "YES, DAD."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, let's take a look at the fridge."

Prof. Peter looks in the fridge, and see a small amounts of tomato, onions, cabbage, mushrooms, carrot, and eggs. These supplies looks like it is going to last for only one day.

Prof. Peter looks at his grocery list.

* * *

cabbage

mushrooms

carrot

tomato

onions

P.S.: For onions, fry without oil until soft.

eggs

call Craig: (his phone number)  
ask where he lives, tell that they choose to change names.  
(his home no.), near Watertown MA.

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, we'll do breakfast, then we'll go to the primary school first to get papers, then we'll go to police station, then we'll go to the cafe for some refreshments and take-away, then we'll go to the park. Alright with that?"

Feldt said, "Am alright with that!"

Mir said, "Yeah, I'd agree."

Jasmine said, "Me too!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, let's jot it down on my shopping list."

* * *

cabbage

mushrooms

carrot

tomato

onions

P.S.: For onions, fry without oil until soft.

eggs

call Craig: (his phone number)  
ask where he lives, tell that they choose to change names.  
(his home no.), near Watertown MA.

friday 27/10/17

breakfast

school get papers

police station observe

cafe refresh take-away

shower

park

shower

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Here, that's what we are going to do."

The kids said, "WHOA."

Mir said, "Dad, the shopping list is long."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, we will have to do a lot today, I mean, tomorrow."

Feldt and Jasmine looked at the shopping list.

Feldt said, "Mir, you know where you keep those papers?"

Mir said, "What paper?"

Feldt said, "Our drawing papers."

Mir said, "It's in the plastic."

Feldt said, "Alright."

So, Feldt took the drawing from the arts supplies plastic they clumped together at one corner of their bare bedroom with clothes in their boxes, their mattresses, their art supplies and paper rolls and nothing else.

Feldt pencilled out the rectangle she assumes she needs, then folded them. She creased it as sharp as she could, with the help of The Perfect, and fold it again, and again, then she tear it carefully. Then she brings the pencil and the teared paper to the dining table.

Feldt said, "Alright, we should write all of it down."

Then Feldt write it all down, witnessed by Jasmine, Mir and Prof. Peter.

So Prof. Peter said, "Alright. Anything else before we all make breakfast and getting ready for school?"

Them kids all say, "Nope."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, we'll adjourn this meeting tomorrow."

So, they prepared themselves. Prof. Peter placed the kids' birth certificate, his own birth certificate, the kids' adoption certificates, the kids' medical records, his own guardian certificate on the dining table, and has his pen, pencil, and his grocery list ready.

Feldt has her list, her pencil and her clothes ready.

Mir has her pencil and her clothes ready.

Jasmine has her colour crayons, colour pencils, pencils, mahhjong papers and her clothes ready.

They made breakfast together, and they eat together.

Prof. Peter looked at the time. It is 8.35 am.

After they had finished, they wash their dishes together, and proceeded to grab everything they put on the dining table, and they go to Prof. Peter's car together.

They go to New New Frankfurt Junior High School Division 5.

Once inside, they can see the hall and the lockers, as well as students roaming about around the hallway.

Prof. Peter said to a student, "Where is the Principal's Room?"

The student said, "...oh dear. It's been so long since I've gone to the Principal's Room..."

Prof. Peter said, "Um.. that-that' s okay. I'll look somewhere else..."

The student said, "No. I'll get someone who goes to the Principal's Room a lot. Uh... wait a second here."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright..."

They waited for a while.

Then, the student said, "Here, she can help you."

She asked, "Welcome to our school. What's your name?"

Prof. Peter said, "Professor Peter Tarkovsky."

The student said, "Umm umm. You?"

Mir said, "What, me?"

The student said, "Yes, you."

Mir said, "Mir-Viridian."

The student said, "A pretty cool name. You?"

Feldt said, "Feldt."

The student said, "Wait. Let me tell you my name. It's Stacy. Call me Mo."

Mir said, "What? Can't we just say your name, Stacy?"

Stacy said, "Hee hee. Because being a prefect means that you had to have a handsomer name."

Mir said, "Alright. Uhh... Jasmine?"

Jasmine said, "Uh-yes! My name's Jasmine!"

Stacy said, "Pretty name for a pretty girl. Alright, now that I've known your names, come right this way."

They go to the Principal's Room.

Stacy said, "I'll leave you here. You know the way out?"

Prof. Peter said, "Yes, we can. Thank you for that."

Stacy said, "Alright, your welcome."

The principal's room is a little messy. He is still working on something about paperwork.

The principal looked a little tired.

Prof. Peter said, "Peace to you, Principal. My name's Professor Peter Tarkovsky. How can I call you?"

The principal said, "Yours too, Professor. Call me Principal Schmidt."

Prof. Peter said, "Right, uh-I wanted to enrol these kids into your school. Here are the papers."

Principal Schmidt skimmed through the papers Prof. Peter brought, and said, "You will need to photocopy these papers so that we can keep it during your kids' stay, and here's your forms. I'll look forward for your kids in our school."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright. Thank you for your help, Mr. Schmidt."

Principal Schmidt said, "Your welcome."

So they left, and they are now outside the school entrance.

Prof. Peter looked at the time. It is 9.00 am.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, kids, what should we do then?"

Jasmine said, "Dad, maybe we should stay here for a while, get to know our way around the school?"

Mir said, "Yeah, we should do that."

Feldt said, "Yeah, we should do that..."

Prof. Peter said, "Feldt, what's wrong?"

Feldt said, "Nothing. Just... this list."

Prof. Peter said, "Feldt, we can go to the police station later on, okay?"

Feldt said, "Uh... okay."

So they go around the hallways of the school. A way a long a last a riverrun...

So they have gone out again.

Jasmine said, "There's so many classes, and I don't know what to choose!"

Feldt said, "Yeah. Everything looks good somehow!"

Mir said, "We could run along the hallway at least, and at least there's bathroom in there!"

Feldt said, "Mir, don't you expect every building has at least a bathroom?"

Mir said, "Hee hee, nope."

Feldt said, "Mir, Mir..."

Prof. Peter said, "So, you like this school?"

Them kids said, "YES!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, let's check the time..."

The time is 11.00 am

Prof. Peter said, "It's time."

So they go back to their car, and they go to New New Frankfurt Police Division 5.

They entered through entrance door, and they are in the reception room.

There are some people who are waiting while sitting.

There are four persons dealing with the uniformed receptionist each at the counters.

There are ten counters. Six of them are closed.

Feldt said, "Dad, what are they doing here?"

Prof. Peter said, "Um-they are usually there to pay summons."

Feldt said, "What summons?"

Prof. Peter said, "Before we answer that question, let us sit."

It took a while for Feldt to realise that they are standing at the entrance. She did not realise it just now. She was too excited to see what people do at the police station.

After they sat, which is near to a man in a usual shirt and jeans attire, but not near that he can hear anything worthy, Prof. Peter said, "They will usually pay traffic summons. Sometimes they pay fines."

Feldt said, "What's traffic summons?"

Prof. Peter said, "It's because they might have drive above speed limit, for example, and the traffic police just suddenly caught sight of that one."

Feldt said, "Really? What drove them to do that?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, what will you do when the road's too expansive?"

Feldt said, "Oh! Road rage!"

Prof. Peter said, "That's my Feldt!"

Than the announcer beeped and announces, "Two-three-five. Counter, two."

The man with the usual shirt and jeans stand up and proceeded to counter two.

Jasmine said, "Dad, how did they know that?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, you can go there and get an order number there."

Mir said, "Dad, can I do it?"

Prof. Peter said, "No. Not now. I wonder if I have any summons though... check... check..."

Prof. Peter wondered if he has. Maybe he has. When he get those kids in their orphanage, for example. He had heard the traffic cameras have been installed in his area, so he might have not notice that they had captured him speeding. What with the helicopters wheezing and drones droning above his skies, there might be summons collected without him noticing. He will never know if the postman had just dropped the mail of summons just for him and someone just dumped the summons into trash can and is now sorted in recycling center and is probably already used to make boxes. He could hear the police siren, warning him to pay his fines before his death. It was a supposition, but perhaps that could be true. He feared it will be true, and he will never die in peace by then. All his fault! He will not embrace the flame. He will extinguish the flame.

Prof. Peter said, "Uh... Mir, will you get the order number?"

Mir said, "Alright, Dad."

Prof. Peter said, "Just ask the enquiry that my father wants to pay summons."

Mir said, "Alright, Dad. Come, Feldt, Jasmine."

They go to the enquiry.

Mir said, "Miss, my father wants to pay summons."

The enquirer responded, "Alright, here you go."

The enquirer handed Mir the order number.

Mir ran to Prof. Peter. Mir said, "Dad, got it!"

Prof. Peter said, "Shh.. be quiet. Thank you, Mir."

Mir said, "Oh-you're welcome Dad."

Then they waited.

They stared at the counter, then they stared at the people sitting, and they stared at the entire reception room.

Then they see someone handcuffed walking to a different room. Two uniformed people walked to the same room.

Feldt said, "Dad, what was that?"

Prof. Peter said, "The police must have captured someone important."

Feldt said, "What's important about that man?"

Prof. Peter said, "That man had done something wrong."

Feldt said, "What wrong?"

Prof. Peter said, "How should I know?"

Feldt said, "Did you actually know?"

Prof. Peter said, "I've not read much news, Feldt."

Feldt said, "Oh..."

Then the announcer beeped, "Five-five-one. Counter, five."

So they go to counter five.

The policeman said, "Peace to you, how can we help you?"

Prof. Peter said, "Peace to you. I want to check my summons."

The policeman said, "Your driving license please."

Prof. Peter gives the license while the children looked.

The policeman types Prof. Peter's driving license number on the computer, and scans the monitor.

The policeman said, "Well, you have unpaid summons."

Prof. Peter is relived, "Umm... how much?"

The policeman said, "A hundred dollars."

Prof. Peter immediately gives a hundred dollars to the policeman, and the policeman said, "Thank you, wait just a minute, we'll produce a receipt."

So the policeman wait for the printer to print the receipt, and he said, "Here's your receipt. Have a good day, mister."

Prof. Peter said, "A good day to you too."

He looked at the time. It is 12.45 pm.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, kids, how's the police station?"

Mir said, "Umm..."

Feldt said, "I still don't think we've explored much of that police station. Right, Mir?"

Mir said, "Yes!"

Jasmine said, "It's a pity. Days in the room for no reason other than wrongdoing."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, should it be like that? That the disease gets quarantined?"

Jasmine said, "Dad, people are not disease. They're gonna be released some day anyway. What could being alone will make people get rid of their disease?"

Prof. Peter said, "We need to be alone sometimes."

Jasmine said, "...but I can be alone in my house, and I will be alright later on. This... this is like going into a hospital and not receiving treatment, and got out again. Is this how we treat them?"

Prof. Peter thought for a while, and frowned. "You're right, Jasmine, but that's just a temporary solution."

So they headed to the same cafe near Prof. Peter's university, so that they can order their food for dining there and take-away.

2.00 pm. They straightened their hearts for ten minutes.

They go back to their house, and they had a shower.

They slept for a while.

4.00 pm. They wake up, and they straightened their hearts for ten minutes.

They go to the park.

They do the monkey bar many times. Prof. Peter tried one...

Mir said, "Dad, you're too tall for that!"

Prof. Peter said, "Oh Mir, can't an adult be like a kid again?"

Mir said, "Well, Dad, if you want to be a kid again, try monkey that!"

Mir pointed to a tree, with a strong branch.

Prof. Peter said, "Uhh... well, okayyy..."

Prof. Peter tried to monkey that tree, but Prof. Peter did not move much.

Mir said, "Dad, you're not even trying!"

Prof. Peter said, "MIR, ALRIGHT! I'LL SHOW YOU."

Mir said, "NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT."

Prof. Peter monkeyed the tree, and he did.

He is now at the branch.

Feldt said, "Dad!"

Prof. Peter said, "What?"

Feldt said, "We're just joking, Dad!"

Prof. Peter said, "Too late, 'cause I am now a caveman. Oof! Oof!"

The kids laughed.

Mir said, "DAD, THAT'S MONKEY, NOT CAVEMAN!"

Prof. Peter said, "ARTISTIC LICENSE, MIR!"

Mir said, "What's artistic license?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, first, get away from me, 'cause I'm going to fall!"

Prof. Peter fell, and he said, "Oof!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, let us sit."

They sit on a park bench.

Prof. Peter said, "Artistic license is something that artists used to invoke, usually when they wanted to loosen up the, for example, events in a movie, to let it more to a director's intent than what is held up in a body of history works or scientific works, so that the director's message can be fully conveyed."

Feldt said, "...but Dad, that's called hypocrisy!"

Prof. Peter said, "Umm... I don't know what to think of them artists. They do their own thing, and they are happy with it. I don't know if they are truly happy anyways. I don't think that's a way to be happy. Satisfied, yes, but not happy. Happy's something else."

Feldt said, "Dad, you think?"

Prof. Peter said, "Wait. I don't know what I'm talking here. Oh well. Let's go home."

Feldt said, "Dad, but is art not work?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, even art can be work. You see it with me. It could've happen to someone, even as simple as drawing something. What matters is, art can be work if we do not do it moderately."

Feldt said, "How?"

Prof. Peter said, "When you spent so much time at your desk and not even taking a short break to explore."

Feldt said, "I'm sorry, Dad. Hey, Dad, you're right. Jasmine, Mir, what say you?"

Mir said, "Yeah. Let's go home."

Jasmine said, "Me too."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright kids, let's go home!"

So they arrived home, the time is 5.50 pm.

They cooked their take-way meals, and ate them.

Prof. Peter, upon looking at the empty fridge, said, "Kids, we're going to be hungry tomorrow."

Feldt said, "Hungry? Oh no? Are we gonna die?"

Prof. Peter said, "No, not neccessarily. Tomorrow, we'll go to the same cafe, then we'll go to the Green Market, okay?"

Them kids say, "OKAY, DAD."

7.00 pm, they set their hearts straight.

They relaxed for a while, drawing

8.00 pm, they set their hearts straight again.

Prof. Peter and kids wash their clothes using some pails and a detergent.

Feldt said, "Dad, why do we wash at night?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, uh... I forgot that we should do this earlier in the morning."

Feldt said, "Oh, Dad. We should!"

Prof. Peter said, "I'm sorry."

Feldt said, "No-no problem, Dad!"

After they washed, Prof. Peter said, "Kids, make sure you wish that you sleep well, and sleep."

So the kids turned off the lights, wished that they sleep well, and they sleep.

Prof. Peter turned off the other lights, wished that everyone sleep well, and sleep.

The End.


	20. C20: Watertown, MA

**Watertown, MA**

7.00 am, Saturday 28 October 2017.

They wake up.

They set their hearts straight for ten minutes.

They prepare.

Prof. Peter looks into his bag, containing pencil box, summons receipt, school forms, key. He grabs a pen from the pencil box. He crosses out the finished activities, at the front entrance, so that the note looks like this:

* * *

Today: Tuesday, 24/10/2017

Visit Green Market (ref. shopping list) -  
Where?: Main Square When?: 8.30 am, Saturday or Sunday.

For Craig McCracken:  
1\. will have to phone him where he lives now. (If God wills, today)  
2\. go to his place and get explainations and explain that the kids want to change names.  
3\. go to I.D. bureau to change kids' names.

* * *

Then, the shopping list:

* * *

cabbage  
mushrooms  
carrot  
tomato  
onions

P.S.: For onions, fry without oil until soft.

eggs

call Craig: (his phone number)  
ask where he lives, tell that they choose to change names.  
(his home no.), near Watertown MA.

* * *

He has to know two things in the shopping list:

1) What route should I take to get to his house?  
2) Is Craig McCracken available tomorrow?

He also has to know three things not yet written:  
1) When will I take the laundry?  
2) Have I prepared for my classes?  
2) How am I going to prepare for extra classes to compensate for the class I've cancelled?

First, he will write the unwritten on a piece of paper.

So, it becomes like this:

* * *

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17

1) When will I take the laundry?  
2) Have I prepared for my classes?  
2) How am I going to prepare for extra classes to compensate for the class I've cancelled?

* * *

This, he put at the dining table.

Then, he called the McCracken sisters, and meeting it goes.

Prof. Peter said, "I wanted all of us to go to Craig's house immediately after coming home from the market."

Feldt asked, "Why don't we fill up the form after our visit to Green Market?"

Prof. Peter said, "What for?"

Feldt said, "Because we don't know what to ask our dad Craig if we don't know what to ask?"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright..."

So, he pulled up another piece of paper, and noted:

* * *

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17

-morning  
-green market  
-fill up school forms

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Then?"

Jasmine said, "Cafe?"

Prof. Peter said, "Hmm..."

* * *

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17

-morning  
-cafe  
-green market  
-fill up school forms

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Anything else?"

Feldt said, "Umm... that's it... I guess..."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, I have my concerns list here, so had to include them..."

* * *

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17

1) When will I take the laundry?  
2) Have I prepared for my classes?  
2) How am I going to prepare for extra classes to compensate for the class I've cancelled?

* * *

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17

-morning  
-laundry  
-cafe  
-green market  
-fill up school forms  
-prepare for classes  
-prepare for extra classes

* * *

So, he included them also in his shopping list. Now it looks like this:

* * *

cabbage  
mushrooms  
carrot  
tomato  
onions

P.S.: For onions, fry without oil until soft.

eggs

call Craig: (his phone number)  
ask where he lives, tell that they choose to change names.  
(his home no.), near Watertown MA.

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17  
-morning  
-laundry  
-cafe  
-green market  
-fill up school forms  
-prepare for classes  
-prepare for extra classes

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Alright. Prepare, girls. Meeting adjourned tomorrow."

So they prepared, and they go outside.

They eat breakfast in the same cafe near his university.

Then, they find parking near the Green Market, and they find all that is in the list.

Prof. Peter asks them if they have business cards. Some do. Some just gave them addresses and phone number. What can one do? Prof. Peter just jotted them down.

* * *

P.S.: For onions, fry without oil until soft.

eggs call Craig: (his phone number)  
ask where he lives, tell that they choose to change names.  
(his home no.), near Watertown MA.

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17

-morning  
-laundry  
-cafe  
-green market  
-fill up school forms  
-prepare for classes  
-prepare for extra classes

(addresses and phone numbers of all vendors they visited)

* * *

So, they come back home, arrange stuff in the fridge, and fill up the kids' school forms.

They did all without assistance, except two things: I.D. number, date of birth. It was filled from Prof. Peter.

The school forms are completed.

The time is now 11.00 am

Prof. Peter had to write several questions for their meet with Craig, in the shopping list:

\- what's with the brain scans?  
\- what's with the birth photos?

So, it looks like this:

* * *

P.S.: For onions, fry without oil until soft.

eggs call Craig: (his phone number)  
ask where he lives, tell that they choose to change names.  
(his home no.), near Watertown MA.

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17

-morning  
-laundry  
-cafe  
-green market  
-fill up school forms  
-prepare for classes  
-prepare for extra classes

(addresses and phone numbers of all vendors they visited)

\- what's with the brain scans?  
\- what's with the birth photos?

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Kids, we forgot the eggs! We will buy them on our way..."

Feldt said, "Oh Dad..."

* * *

P.S.: For onions, fry without oil until soft.

call Craig: (his phone number)  
ask where he lives, tell that they choose to change names.  
(his home no.), near Watertown MA.

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17

-morning  
-laundry  
-cafe  
-green market  
-fill up school forms  
-prepare for classes  
-prepare for extra classes

(addresses and phone numbers of all vendors they visited)

Questions to Craig:  
\- what's with the brain scans?  
\- what's with the birth photos?

BUY EGGS ON OUR WAY TO CRAIG'S HOUSE

* * *

Feldt said, "Dad, just look at your shopping list!"

Prof. Peter said, "Oh no..."

So he grabs some masking tape, scissors, and pen, and jotted down, on separate papers:

* * *

P.S.: For onions, fry without oil until soft.

* * *

Craig: (phone number)  
(his home no.), near Watertown MA.

* * *

Prof. Peter pasted the onion note at the kitchen wall and the Craig note around the telephone area.

So, Prof. Peter reduced the note:

* * *

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17

-laundry  
-prepare for classes  
-prepare for extra classes

(addresses and phone numbers of all vendors they visited)

Questions to Craig:  
\- what's with the brain scans?  
\- what's with the birth photos?

BUY EGGS ON OUR WAY TO CRAIG'S HOUSE

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, laundry first."

So they walk down together to the clothes line, and the kids and Prof. Peter take what is theirs, and put them in their own baskets.

Then, Prof. Peter looks at the list, and said, "Alright, kids, you can rest."

So he subtracted the laundry out, and add another two of his concern notes inside:

* * *

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17

-prepare for classes  
-prepare for extra classes

(addresses and phone numbers of all vendors they visited)

Questions to Craig:  
\- what's with the brain scans?  
\- what's with the birth photos?

BUY EGGS ON OUR WAY TO CRAIG'S HOUSE

Before visiting Craig:  
\- what route should I take?  
\- is Craig available tomorrow?

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, call Craig first."

By then, the time is 11.30 am

So he calls Craig.

Craig said, "Hello."

Prof. Peter said, "Peace, Craig."

Craig said, "Hey, peace, Professor!"

Prof. Peter said, "You can just call me Peter."

Craig said, "Alright then, Peter! What's up?"

Prof. Peter said, "We want to visit you tomorrow. Is it okay?"

Craig said, "Okay by me."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, then, that's really it. Peace, Craig."

Craig said, "Peace to ya!"

Craig hung up the phone.

Prof. Peter called the kids.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, kids, we're going to visit Craig tomorrow."

Feldt said, "What? So soon?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, he's going to get busy on Monday, so it is better for him if we visit him tomorrow instead. Prepare your bags. I'll do my bag, and we'll go!"

The kids said, "ALRIGHT, DAD."

So, they prepared.

Prof. Peter prepared his, putting clothes and towels for tomorrow, his keys, his wallet, his shopping list. His school forms, and receipt on table.

The kids prepared theirs.

Prof. Peter checked Google Maps for the route.

He printed out the fastest one, with usual traffic. The route has tolls.

The route's destination is not particularly accurate, for it points to Craig's workplace, but it will do, considering his home is near the workplace.

He searched for a motel in the area. He had Crowne Plaza Boston as the nearest. Well, that will do for one night.

He booked a one queen bed standard non-smoking room for one night in the hotel at around $90.

* * *

Get on I-495 N in Middleborough from Neck Rd, Spruce St and MA-28 N 16 min (10.1 mi)

Continue on I-495 N. Take MA-24 N, I-95 N and I-90 E/Massachusetts Turnpike to Washington St in Newton.

Take exit 17 from I-90 E/Massachusetts Turnpike 48 min (50.0 mi)

Follow Washington St, Centre St and Galen St to Water St in Watertown

* * *

He then drew the route in perspective. That take him ten papers, and 3 hours. He had kids to assist.

He was pretty exhausted.

They grabbed together plain water, as a temporary measure, and drove off to the nearest gas station, and they all grabbed one fruit drink for each. Prof. Peter apparently bought two, for unforseeable circumstances.

They all drink like they have never tasted a fruit drink before.

So they go, and face a lot of cars on the road, and the highway, and the turnpike. The kids slashed each picture they made in those ten papers of journey when they see an equivalent with their own eyes.

So they arrived after about one hour and ten minutes.

So they relaxed, but before they can be totally relax, Prof. Peter goes outside to buy eggs. Mir follows along. When they go to the hotel room, Prof. Peter snuck in the egg cartons in his bag.

* * *

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17

-prepare for classes  
-prepare for extra classes

(addresses and phone numbers of all vendors they visited)

Questions to Craig:  
\- what's with the brain scans?  
\- what's with the birth photos?

Before visiting Craig:  
\- what route should I take?  
\- is Craig available tomorrow?

* * *

So, the time is 3.00 pm, and they set their hearts together again.

They rest.

The kids draw while Prof. Peter slept.

At 4.00 pm, they set their hearts together again.

The kids and Prof. Peter goes outside, not doing much, just jogging.

At 7.00 pm they gone back, after a meal at the nearest vegetarian cafe, and set their hearts straight again.

They rest.

At 8.00 pm, they set their hearts straight again.

They prepared to go to bed, and they did.

Prof. Peter led the wishing the sleep be calm and contented, and they all sleep together in one queen bed.

The End.


	21. C21: The Other Father

**The Other Father**

7.00 am, Sunday 29 October 2017.

They wake up.

They set their hearts straight for ten minutes.

They meet.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, kids, so, let's check the list, alright?"

* * *

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17  
-prepare for classes  
-prepare for extra classes

(addresses and phone numbers of all vendors they visited)

Questions to Craig:  
\- what's with the brain scans?  
\- what's with the birth photos?

Before visiting Craig:  
\- what route should I take?  
\- is Craig available tomorrow?

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, any additions to this list you wanted to see?"

Mir said, "Dad, we don't bring our brain scans and birth photos."

Prof. Peter said, "Oh no. Oh well, perhaps we'll bring it the next time, if The Perfect wills. Anyhow, we'll just mention the brian scans and birth photos to him. Maybe he remembers, if The Perfect wills. I'll just add to the list."

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17 -prepare for classes -prepare for extra classes

(addresses and phone numbers of all vendors they visited)

Questions to Craig:  
\- what's with the brain scans?  
\- what's with the birth photos?  
Mention to him that, we don't bring them. Next time, if The Perfect wills.

Before visiting Craig:  
\- what route should I take?  
\- is Craig available tomorrow?

* * *

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, anything else?"

Feldt said, "We should check everything in this hotel room."

Prof. Peter said, "Alright. Kids, let's search the room for our status."

So, they did.

* * *

The room's status:

Hotel's property:  
The room.  
All things inside room before they checked in.

Not hotel's property:  
Peter's bag and belongings.  
Feldt's bag and belongings.  
Mir's bag and belongings.  
Jasmine's bag and belongings.

Peter's bag:  
One egg carton  
Pencil box  
Summons receipt  
School enrollment forms  
Clothes

Feldt's bag:  
Pencil  
Mahhjong papers  
Colour crayons  
Clothes

Mir's bag:  
Pencil  
Colour crayons  
Clothes

Jasmine's bag:  
Pencil  
Mahhjong papers  
Colour crayons  
Clothes

* * *

After that, they prepare to meet Craig, locked the door, and they walk out from the hotel.

So they walk to Craig's house, which is one of the many houses in an apartment.

Prof. Peter knocked on the door.

The door opened.

Prof. Peter said, "Peace to you. Peter here with your kids."

Craig said, "Peace to you Peter. Come right in. Oh, kids, how are you?"

Feldt said, "Dad, we're doing great!"

Mir said, "Yeah. Me too!"

Jasmine said, "Dad, we're okay!"

Craig said, "Alright, so I'll... just tell you what happened."

So they sit around a dining table.

Craig said, "Before, I am a happy man with a happy wife. By some time, my wife is pregnant. There is something big happening to your mom more than the usual - much, much more. I suspect something big happening. When we do that ultrasound image, we kept telling to ourselves that we will get twins. We are so happy for that. Well, the technician said, "You got more than two." Oh no, I said. I wonder if I have much money, because you can see, my job is pitching cartoons and cartoonists never got much money. Your mother's also. Your mother's been struggling a lot, and it did not help that our lifestyle is on the unhealthy side. We often eat fried food and very little veggies. Our house is not clean, as you can see... and we are quite workaholic, so we are fundamentally unprepared. Your mom did change her diet to something more balanced, but as for our obsession with work, we are too late for that. We have been too late to change. Your mom, when she wanted to give birth to you, two of you needs a caesaran. She's been there far longer than others - she's there earliest and she's leaving the latest. In the end, the physician said "You had to do labor early. Very early, in fact. It's not a good case." You are born so small, and so weak, that you need to be put in the intensive care for several months. Your mother - your mother went coma right after the labor, and the bills are outside my savings... ... ... I'm gradually chewing the bill through my cartooning. You want to visit your mother? She's in my room."

Prof. Peter said, "Kids, you want to?"

Feldt said, "Yes."

Mir said, "Me too."

Jasmine said, "Me too!"

Craig said, "Alright, let's go."

So they are beside Craig's wife.

Feldt held her hand. The hand felt wilted.

Feldt said, "Mum, Blossom here. Don't worry about us. We promise to you we will stay strong. We hope we can take care of you here. Stay strong, mum."

Feldt kisses her mum. Mir and Jasmine did the same.

They exited. Now they are in the living room.

Prof. Peter asked, "Craig, the brain scans of these girls - what really happened to them?"

Craig said, "Ah, this one. It's pretty cartoony, but I really did it and thought to myself "This is the most sci-fi thing I've ever done.""

Prof. Peter said, "What?"

Craig said, "Right after they had been born, I just expose everything 2000s to these kids. TVs, games, design, my cartooning. Yeah, I just fed snacks to them. These kids watch TV like there is no tomorrow. Ultraman, Godzilla, whatever anime, they watch. They binge-watch, in fact. They're playing games like they got all the time in the world. They see my art and they draw like crazy. My walls have been drawn by these kids. They see my workaholic, playboy, party hard side... and they go haywire, not caring much about sleep, night and morning is nothing to them, everything is just fun and games... that's where I draw the line. I just cannot take care of these kids. They need a better parent. So I decided to literally 'brainwash' them..."

Prof. Peter said, "That's grim. I'm very sorry."

Feldt said, "Wha-what? You brainwash us?"

Craig said, "...Yes."

Jasmine said, "Don't you have no money?"

Craig said, "The situation is too bad. If you are still in here, my house will be destroyed, and I will have to take the blame for you rascals. You all are like have gone over the edge on the side of irresponsibility that time. Trust me, it's like your former selves and me are about to go DEFCON that time. So, the time has come to send them to a mental hospital to 'brainwash' them. It's the first proper one of its kind. They used to just test these brainwashing techniques on little animals. Now they have succeeded. After that, you are unconscious for some hours, to let you recover from that sudden loss of memory. That gives me some time to drive them all the way to New New Frankfurt Orphanage, with their birth certs, their brain scans. So, a lady shows up at the counter and I said, "Lady, my name is Craig. Can you put these kids up for adoption? I'm no good at being a parent, and these kids needs a better one. I am sorry and I hope you can take care of these kids." So they all transport them to their just assigned beds while I'm still at the counter, sorting out files, and write three letters at that spot, one each, and tell the staff to always keep these files securely until they are adopted, and keep quiet around my kids and say 'someone found you in an alley' or something like that if the kids ask why they are here. So, that's the story. I would have not expect in a million years that someone adopted them all three, and a disciplined one at that! Thank you for helping me, Peter!"

Prof. Peter said, "Relax, relax, Craig, it's nothing to be proud of!"

Craig said, "So, how's the story, kids?"

Feldt said, "I... just want to... I can't-"

Mir said, "I don't remember what happened, so it's fine by me. It's a really dark story though."

Jasmine said, "I... cannot say much about my past, Dad."

Craig said, "I'm sorry kids. As an apology, I've made for you a special gift I've done when you are already at the orphanage. Come to my study room."

So, Craig lead them to his study room. His room is full of cartoons, of all shapes and sizes, from stray papers to posters.

Craig gives them his intepretation of them, in his style.

Craig said, "When I made this, I remember all your savage doings around this house, so that's when I thought, "You really are superhero kids", so I need to do superhero, but I look at you all and you're just not that kind of man-child who likes big things, though you act big. Then I've come across some Margaret Keane drawings, and was attracted to their eyes. I thought it was interesting so I doodled them, and by doing that, I noticed that I can see what they have gone through by just looking at their eyes so I thought, I can do the same to my three kids. I draw you from your photos, just enlarge the eyes, so that I can see what you see, and I see that you just don't really care about the world, and really you thought the world is nothing but fun and games, when I enlarge your eyes. Okay, so I've got superhero and large eyes, but what kind of body, and I thought all that you see on TV. All those Ultraman, those anime... it really struck me that you like stylish, albeit overly so, and I then look at the cute portion of anime that you watch all the time here and I thought, "Okay, so they really like being cute and soft", so I thought, wait, a plushie? Yeah, I thought those kids are pretty and really, I hug you all the time if you aren't so savage, so I decided to have a look at toy shop... er... Toys R' Us and look at the plushie section, and I thought... yeah, you need to be a plushie, and the body is complete, I doodled a few to see what suits your personality best, and that's the final version. You like it?"

Jasmine said, "Yeah, I like it. It's... too cute for us!"

Mir said, "It's too saccharine, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Feldt said, "Wow, did I wear bunnies THAT big?"

Craig said, "Well, there's a rule we have in cartooning called 'exaggeration', so that everything stands out."

Jasmine said, "...but Dad, if everything stands out, then nobody stands out!"

Craig said, "What?"

Jasmine said, "If everything stands out, then nobody stands out because nobody wants to NOT stand out!"

Craig said, "Uh... yeah... you're right. Anyhow, that's my gift, and I hope you like it."

Feldt said, "Thanks Craig!"

Craig said, "You're welcome."

Prof. Peter looked at the time. It's 12.50 am.

Prof. Peter said, "I'm very sorry we occupy your time for so long. Have you got any other work to do?"

Craig said, "Uh... I'm alright... Yes, I've got work, but it's not like I can remove work away just like that just to receive my visitors."

Prof. Peter said, "Anyways, we would like to visit you, you know, just to keep your spirits up. They are, after all, your kids."

Craig said, "No, no. Just this once is enough."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, you obviously need the benefit of your well-being assured. We will do our best to give you some support, either moral or financial. We will try to visit you, or give you a call. Really, it doesn't matter. As long as you can still go on with your life."

Craig said, "Oh, Peter, how I wanted that. Thank you."

Craig and Prof. Peter hug.

Prof. Peter said, "Well, anything else, kids?"

Feldt said, "Thank you, Dad."

Mir said, "Thank you, Dad."

Jasmine said, "Thank you, Dad."

Craig said, "Thank you to you all."

Craig and his kids hug.

Prof. Peter said, "Alright, if The Perfect wills, see you again soon!"

Craig said, "Me too!"

So, Prof. Peter and kids walk out of Craig's house, and Craig almost shuts the door, then shuts after a few moments of pause.

So Prof. Peter said, "Alright, we'll set our hearts straight, then we sleep for a while, then we check out."

Prof. Peter checked the time. It's 1.20 pm.

So, they set their hearts straight for 10 minutes in the hotel room.

They sleep a while until 4.00 pm.

They wake up, and set their hearts straight again for 10 minutes.

They packed up their bags, checked out, and get into the car, and drove straight back home.

Once home, they unpacked, and relax.

The time is now 6.00 pm.

They still relax, looking at Craig's drawing meekly while Prof. Peter looks at the shopping list.

* * *

Today: Saturday, 28/10/17

-prepare for classes  
-prepare for extra classes

(addresses and phone numbers of all vendors they visited)

Questions to Craig:  
\- what's with the brain scans?  
\- what's with the birth photos?  
Mention to him that, we don't bring them. Next time, if The Perfect wills.

Before visiting Craig:  
\- what route should I take?  
\- is Craig available tomorrow?

* * *

He looks at his bag...

* * *

Peter's bag:  
One egg carton  
Pencil box  
Summons receipt  
School enrollment forms  
Clothes

* * *

He puts the egg carton in the fridge, then put the summons receipt in Prof. Peter's diary, keeps the school forms inside, and dealing with his clothes.

He ironed them, put into his cupboard, then read the previous chapters of his Agricultural Science lecture notes to get a better idea what he wanted to do in his class next.

The time is now 7.00 pm.

They set their hearts straight again for 10 minutes.

Prof. Peter still looks at his lecture notes.

Feldt said, "Dad, what are you looking at?"

Prof. Peter said, "I'm looking at my lecture notes."

Feldt said, "It looks interesting, I wanted to read that after the class, can I?"

Prof. Peter said, "Well, you may, but I don't know if you can understand that."

Feldt said, "Oh Dad, I really don't know if I can read that if you don't give to us that!"

Prof. Peter said, "Alright. Deal. If the Perfect wills."

Feldt said, "Deal. The Perfect knows."

The time is now 8.00 pm.

They set their hearts straight again.

Prof. Peter is still busy.

Mir ask, "Dad, what can we help you?"

Prof. Peter said, "I... don't know yet. Just stay away from me."

Mir said, "Okay, Dad."

Prof. Peter said, "Well, you should sleep. Wish that you sleep well and relieved, and you sleep. Okay?"

Mir said, "Alright, Dad."

So they wish that they sleep well and relieved, and they sleep.

Prof. Peter stopped his reading at 11.00 pm, turned off lights, wished that he can sleep well and relieved, and sleep.

The End.


	22. C22: The Cats are Calling

**The Cats are Calling**

Feldt: This cat is great. I want it off from here. Alright Jasmine?

Jasmine: What? What it did to you?

Feldt: Remember two days earlier?

Jasmine: Just because it scratch you?

Feldt: Yes!

Jasmine: Feldt, will you be patient with it? The cat's just like us, it has temper tantrums too.

Feldt: How can I be patient? I don't want to have another infection again with those cat claws!

Jasmine: Feldt, don't worry about the infection. Maybe you have done something wrong, maybe?

Feldt: Wrong? I don't do anything wrong with the cat!

Jasmine: Feldt, not like that. Thinking is also included! What do you think about that caused the cat to scratch you?

Feldt: Is that your business to meddle with?

Jasmine: ...yes. Well, in this case.

Feldt: Well, if you wanted so much... I don't understand cats. Why are cats too undisciplined? It's like they never heard of the word 'careful' before. So, I wished they are more like humans.

Jasmine: Feldt... I'm sorry. I wished cats can be a little more careful with you.

Feldt: No, not your fault. It's okay. I am relieved today. Just, you know, I don't like cats, you hear me?

Jasmine: Well, if you don't like, then... ... ... sorry... ... ... I'll take care of the coddling, you don't have to do that anymore, but will you put foods for the cat? That's the least you can do if you don't want to take care of cats, just don't wish for them to go away. Go where to?

Feldt: I... don't care, as long as they go away.

Jasmine: To where?

Feldt: I... don't know.

Jasmine: Ever imagine that kind of place where the cat will depart to?

Feldt: I don't. All I see is nothingness.

Jasmine: So you want to euthanise the cat?

Feldt: WHAT? How do you think so, Jasmine?

Jasmine: Well, you want the cat to simply vanish, that means to be dead on the spot.

Feldt: No, I never wanted to do that!

Jasmine: Then, why don't you think about their accommodation when you are thinking for the cat to go away? Nobody should NOT have a home to live and relax. Why do you assume that cats can operate twently-four hours without sleeping, and sleeping should be at the proper place, don't you think, Feldt?

Feldt: ... ... ...I'm sorry. I should realise that cats don't have brains like us. So sorry.

Jasmine: Never mind. You should rest. You had enough of cats anyways. I'll do the remaining work. Just stay calm. Your bruise will be gone eventually.

Feldt: Thank you, Jasmine.

Feldt: Your welcome, Feldt.

(will be continued, if The Perfect wills)


	23. C23: Impetus and THE END

**Impetus for the Series**

Author: Peace to you readers! How are you today?

Feldt: Yeah. Don't forget us right?

Author: Yes, Feldt?

Feldt: What, author? ... ... ... wait! Wait! Sorry, sorry... what I mean is that, we all hope that you are safe and sound.

Author: ... Feldt, make sure you think before you talk.

Feldt: Sorry, author. Very, very sorry.

Author: That's alright, Feldt. Mir?

Mir: Welcome, and sorry for the intermission. Don't adjust your set yet!

Jasmine: Hi everybody!

Author: Well, it's been a long, long day since then, eh? The time just stops!

Feldt: ... are you cracking, author?

Mir: Yeah... I'd agree. You seem to crack badly.

Jasmine: ... Crack what?

Mir: ... Cracking under pressure!

Feldt: (nods and winces)

Mir: ... What, Feldt?

Feldt: ... I like how you explain it.

Author: Alright, well, instead of a chapter, I am going to do some author's note, can I?

All of them kids: YES!

Author: Today's topic will be something I personally am grappling on getting the grip. It's about the canon.

Mir: Cannon?

Author: No, canon. C-A-N-O-N.

Mir: Ka-nohn, ain't it right?

Author: No. Kay-nohn.

Feldt: ... ... ... thought you should be briskier with the topic.

Author: Alright, sorry, very very sorry, now, there are some aspects of the canon in Powerpuff Girls that I just cannot reconcile. Like, it is serious but not serious. Now...

Mir: How is that supposed to mean?

Author: Now the original series that aired in Cartoon Network - I am personally uncomfortable with it. Now, let me explain:

The premise of the show is unbelievable.

You kids are made from sugar, spice, and everything nice. Oh, and a little dose of er... kick, am I right, kids?

Mir: That's Chemical X, you author!

Author: Well, Craig here made you from er... 'a can of whoop-' in his first college film about you all.

Feldt: What?

Jasmine: Oh no...

Author: Now, now, nothing to fear of. I disliked the word myself, in another words, it is called 'kick on the back'.

Feldt: What?

Jasmine: (gasps)

Author: Now, on to the next cringey thing: When you get all four of them together, there will be an atomic explosion, and you are alive, as humans... yeah... I have a hard time with that.

Feldt: ... oh dear...

Mir: Yeah, I got stuck with that too!

Jasmine: (mind detached fully)

Author: I had a hard, hard time thinking about that. No matter how many times that I tried to think about that, NO, something so complex as a human cannot be made simply from these 4 ingredients. You know what I expect it will be when these four ingredients are mixed together? Yes, MIXED! Not heating them!

It will be just a gooey black substance.

Feldt: Euggh.

Author: Now you know.

Jasmine: But, author, you cannot say that the stories in there are not moralistic, can't you?

Author: Yes, the morals are there, but man, I simply cannot piece together them morals because you're not born from mother's womb in the first place. How am I supposed to be able to relate to you? Plus, you are already dealing with heavy, HEAVY mentally taxing horrors, as a FIVE YEAR OLD kid. How am I not supposed to NOT notice that? You know what I will do if I am THAT FIVE YEAR OLD KID?

Feldt: Relate? We're essentially humans in the first place, mate. Us looking like humans is not enough to you? You're right about the heavy mental horrors though.

Jasmine: Yeah, I'd agree. It just that Craig made up a myth about our birth, and yeah... the crews really played with us. They are not joking. That's really it. Ohter than that, we're on good relations with the crew.

Author: I appreciate your insights. Now, moving the 'birth story' out of the picture, you still came out of nowhere. That's the ultimate stretch. Are you being born from, like, natural materials, like, Adam? You seemed to be it. If this is how it is. I am fine. Just tell this Professor Utonium that "No, Professor, we came from THE Author's fantasy." There, clickety-clack. Now rods are moving.

Now, no longer do I have to worry why you have all these inconsistencies, and why you look like a plush doll, and why your birth is questionable, because you are there by the whim of THE Author.

Feldt: What?

Mir: That sucks.

Jasmine: Wait, so you tell us that our life is just a lie and we are a lie, and imposter-imposers?

Author: YES! Hey, for this fact I am in solidarity with you. Come to think of it, it's not just you. I am coming from the whim of THE Author. It's just that when you can see pictures of me throughout the years, you can see the very gradual process of growth. Why I am a baby in the first place? Why, they had some advantages. First, the size of baby is really compact, so moms all over the world can still stand and walk, and still can live. Secondly, babies don't need much, so moms all over the world, so babies can still exist with moms without eating too much. Now, see the interrelationship? Try to imagine an adult living in mother's womb. That will be disasterous. Not only moms have to spend too much time and energy just feeding, moms will be sitting painfully in bed, with their womb triple the size, and think about all that in terms of economy. Look how will be the rice paddies and gardeners suffer from low supplies? An increase of 0.1% of total food taken from one person, TIMES 2 million persons, and you got a recipe for constant production pressure. Not to mention the houses. A room will be triple the size, perhaps. Think of this small world. Any larger and we will suffer from tiredness. Can we REALLY survive being a wanderer for too long a distance? If yes, can you expect to find food in the vicinity of the land where water is scarce and too much at the same time? What about air density? Would the air density had to be higher, causing the space-time curvature to actually causing our eyes to see the world as a curved place and not actually give the impression of straight, where from there we can make steel rulers and straight cuts safely because we do not have to bother with adding compensatory calculus-y formulas to 'bounce' the curvature back to its 'straight' ones that we can extend for the rest of our lives?

Mir: WHAT?

Feldt: (jaw drop) Author, that's a LOT to take in!

Jasmine: Yeah! Really that's gonna happen, author? That... ... ... is... ... ... just... ... ... not good to hear.

Author: Now you know.

Now, on to the next issue that I have: Putting 'big issues' in an already wonky premise. You see, I like Gary Curtis's stories of Powerpuff Girls, in particular, that goes by the name of 'Crock Market' but MAN, he sticks to that unicorn-y stuff in the canon, like levitation, Superman glide-flying, and even retains its overall plush doll cuteness of your own impressions. Add to the overtly realistic United States, like Pentagon, and stock market, and it just becomes a mess, an illogical world having connections with the world filled with logic. The result? It's like when you dump sawdust into a cooking of yours. No- just think of them as seasoning, what do you get? Yes, you get a concotion, but please, don't be so on the surface. Dig deeper. You will say that this is a recipe for stomach ache. I wanted to say 'garbage' just now, but maybe I cannot utter it maybe because it is derogatory, and really, the ingredients are not plastic, petroleum, leatche, and carcass. It's edible food, edible seasoning, with a LOT of sawdust. SAWDUST! Can you eat sawdust?

I also have seen other fan-fics that retains this unicorn-y stuff. Just now I have read something along the lines of Buttercup and Butch making out together, and the little pebbles around them levitate! WHAT! LEVITATE! If only they are more grounded in reality!

Feldt: You sounded hysterical.

Author: Yes, I'm quite hysterical there. You are worst when you are typical antsy Americans. Always want to rush through things. Can't you give thoughts some time to sort out themselves? Maybe meet them other thoughts so that they can talk to each other. You just keep barricading them into their own cells, man. You did not even let them discuss their problems with each other. COME ON, YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT, BECAUSE NOT THINKING THINGS THROUGH IS JUST LAZY.

Feldt: Oh yeah, OH YEAH? What about you? What about you then? You didn't ALWAYS obey your father and your mother, then? At least we do, for YOUR record!

Author: Damn! Thanks for reminding!

Feldt: Pssht! You ALWAYS said that!

Author: Well, your job is done, Feldt, now I have to do, and I wished I'd do it just to obey them for the sake of THE Author. That's it, really.

(sighs)

Now on to the next... one:

Now here's how this 'needles in the haystack' state of conception comes on. This can be used to detect anything in your accumulated philosophies in religion, finance, shopping, living, science, and anything regarding Earth and the universe in its entirety that brimmed with unreality because there are some 'switches' that had been 'flipped in the wrong place'. If you understand the paradoxes and confusions in philosophies in, say, Christianity, for example, the conception of Holy Trinity, or as of mine in Islam, 'should I do my prayers first or get to get the fallen branch on the road off the road first?' or 'should I prioritise THE Author's words or Muhammad's words, or just think of them as equals?' Now I don't want to look too technically, like 'of course X is true, because there is proof that X is true', the fact is that 'how it will affect life within me?' Now, here's a gem philosophy of Muhammad's that I recommend. His (whispers) peace be upon him (end whisper) philosophy on his very mission is 'how can I get to save everyone from Hell from Adam's time to the end of time.' That.. when I hear this one, it shot straight to my heart, and I am glad for it. I'll stay with it.

Now, now, don't just go and picked haystack just because you claimed I said, 'take out all those that bug you in this haystack'. I said, "Take out all needles in haystack."

Now, here's what I'm gonna do, with respect to Powerpuff Girls, like, how I am going to handle the canon in my head? Gonna keep everything, but everything rearrangd.

Number one: I will discard the entire story of Powerpuff Girls birth and let them be at orphanage and Professor got much attracted to them. Professor takes back home. They are test subjects, given that Professor likes to experiment, and has a homemade laboratory at the back or at the garage, because is basement too much?. On advice of them doctor, Professor give them some supplements, known to everyone as Chemical X. The reason the title is given Chemical X is for safety purposes. Now, what Chemical X will do is just to increase intelligence tenfold. Nothing else. Flying? They can learn to fly an aeroplane. Levitating? NO. Training? Martial arts. Intelligence? Books and coversations with Professor. Playmates? Other classmates and neighbours. Him? As the true invisible Devil.

When Professor ask about where do you came from, Blossom, say to him that: "...well, they story that we are told is that someone born us triplets, and then we are dumped. Luckily someone saves us in time. Back then we were homeless, got caught by 'asking for money' syndicate, got out with the help of police, put in orphanage." When asked about who is that 'someone', them kids said, "We don't know."

Number two: As for monsters etc. they will do almost all jobs on crimes. It is only once in a blue moon that some kind of wildlife appears and attacks the populace due to some development that destroys the habitat of them place.

Number three: It's a show about child prodigies, the 'thing' about knowledge, law and order, knowing where to not go overboard, war stratergies and tactics, moral complexities, parenting methods, and how to be a part of society.

Well, that's about it.

Mir: ... ... ... WOAH.

Jasmine: I like your idea!

Feldt: (jaw drops)

Author: You sure? I don't like propagandaists.

Jasmine: Yes, it's a really solid idea.

Author: Well, thank you, Jasmine. I'll relay it to THE Author. Anyways, enough note for now. Until next time, we hope to see you again. Peace to all of you!

Jasmine: Byyyye!

Feldt: See you again, maybe!

Mir: BYYYYE!

The End.

* * *

 **THE SERIES IS COMPLETE**

The objective of this series is to highlight the personality of Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Prof. Peter and other characters, where appropriate, in a deeper light than their stereotypical representations.

I hope that we will meet each other again soon. If Allah wills.

With care and consideration,  
Abdul Qayyum


End file.
